


人人都爱Steve，只有Danny不

by knifegirl8



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifegirl8/pseuds/knifegirl8
Summary: 防和谐搬文/防意外存档（2017.8）各章发表日期与随缘一致，个别词句或有做精修，但与原初版本区别不大。以及。。。很遗憾AO3没有其他汉字字体可以用，斜体似乎也对中文不起作用，遇到像这篇文这样需要区别字体的情况真的好为难啊，只好勉强用粗体来区分，感觉怪怪的。。。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 防和谐搬文/防意外存档（2017.8）  
> 各章发表日期与随缘一致，个别词句或有做精修，但与原初版本区别不大。  
> 以及。。。很遗憾AO3没有其他汉字字体可以用，斜体似乎也对中文不起作用，遇到像这篇文这样需要区别字体的情况真的好为难啊，只好勉强用粗体来区分，感觉怪怪的。。。

***

  
　　Steve是在走进总部办公室之后，才真正注意到自己突然可以“读心”的。  
  
　　是的读心，这不是一个比喻，不是警察解读他人心理的那种分析能力，是真正意义上的“可以听见别人心里在想什么”，电影里才有的那种超能力。  
  
　　今天过来总部的路上Danny一直在他耳边不停地唧唧歪歪，比往常简直呱噪了十倍。为了报复这一点，Steve没听几句就故意专心开车不转头去看他，所以没能早早发现不对劲。然后现在他就看到Lou一脸“噢又来了”的表情看着他俩，同时清楚地听见他在心里把这话大声嚷了一遍。  
  
**\- 噢，又来了。**  
  
　　Lou斜睨着他俩，嘴巴在抬高的鼻孔下面撇成了一条鄙视的弧线。  
  
**\- 简直没完没了。你俩真的不知道这样不分时间地点黏在一起斗嘴很基吗？**  
  
　　啥？Steve还没来得及做出反应，控制台另一边的Kono偏头看过来，招呼了一声“嘿”，然后意味深长地看了他和Danny一眼。  
  
**\- Danny脸为什么这么红？哈哈哈气的吧！好可爱……BOSS今天简直容光焕发帅一脸，难道得手了？咦，那是什么表情？**  
  
　　Steve对天发誓他真的听到了。但他明明看到Kono只是微微翘起了嘴角，什么也没说。Steve有点头大地一边努力保持冷静，消化信息，一边偏偏脑袋，侧了侧耳朵。得手？得手什么？  
  
**\- 没有匹配记录，查指纹这条路走不通了……监控拍到的车是用一次性电话租的，估计租车公司那边也提供不了更多线索……**  
  
　　Chin的声音传过来。他站在控制台面前忙忙碌碌，头都没有抬。  
  
　　Steve刚想接口问“凶器确认是什么材质了吗”的时候，就看到Chin也回头看过来，点头算是打了个招呼，接着似笑非笑地来回瞄他俩。  
  
**\- ……两口子来得好快。呵呵这低气压是Danny又炸毛了？**  
  
　　Steve傻了一会儿嘴巴张开又闭上，环视一圈，皱着眉头撅起了嘴。  
  
　　然后他就听到对面三个队员整齐地在心里“嗷”了一声，对，就是那种被萌到了会转弯的声音，还有他们坦白得要死的心里话。  
  
**\- ……嗷嗷嗷好想捏他脸……**  
  
　　呃，这是Kono。  
  
**\- 故意惹毛别人就不要装可怜……唔不过Danny炸毛是比较好玩呵呵呵……**  
  
　　这是Chin，他眼睛都笑眯起来了。  
  
**\- 够了……大男人又卖萌！不害臊！**  
  
　　这是Lou。然后是那个从上车就一直在他耳边哇啦哇啦念不停，一路抱怨到现在，直到这会儿都还在反复骂他的背景音：  
  
**\- 噢恨死他了，一个人为什么可以这么讨厌？为什么？身为一个警察，知法犯法，视交规为无物，不管有没有必要都超速，而且理直气壮死不悔改……不不不他本来就不是人！八百年前就知道，他就是个穴居动物！以为六年时间就足够他进化是我太高估了。混蛋，我为什么要跟一只根本就不能理解人类文明和秩序的生物讲道理？NO，我才懒得搭理！……呃……撅嘴巴干毛？这是在撒娇吗？这招才对我不管用呢！不管用！**  
  
　　但事实上Danny只是绷着下巴，紧紧抿着嘴，一脸不爽地看着他。  
  
　　Steve站在那儿有点发懵。他无比清晰地听到了四名队员的内心，也清楚地听到了自己心脏砰砰泵血的声音。他感到太阳穴附近的动脉正在一抽一抽的搏动，脑袋里有什么东西正在逐一点亮他的神经突起。他一时间多少有点无助地看向Danny，眨巴着眼。  
  
**\- 什么？干嘛？！怎么了？！！**  
  
　　Danny挑眉，抬下巴，一串疑问词气势汹汹地飞快从他心头掠过，冲着Steve一阵扫射。  
  
　　Steve欲言又止。  
  
　　Danny瞪眼睛，皱眉头，然后也撅起了嘴。  
  
　　一直看着他俩的Chin和Kono同时在心里笑出了声，lou抬手捂眼睛，“……你们两个真的够了。要亲嘴就赶紧亲！”  
  
　　Steve转眼紧盯着Lou一张一合的嘴。唔，这回Lou是真的用嘴在说话，用嗓子在发声。  
  
　　“完事儿了吗？”Lou故意从指缝里看他，“这儿还有一桩谋杀案要破呢！”  
  
**\- ……总有一天他俩会真搞到一起。**  
  
　　唔，很好笑。Steve叉着腰，点点头，Lou最后这句发自内心的吐槽他当然也听到了。还有Chin和Kono的大笑，以及Danny不明所以、因为夹杂着心声变成了一串RAP的“什么？什么什么？什么啊”。  
  
　　所以，我这是疯了？

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-12-9 20:01   随缘居）


	2. Chapter 2

***  
  
　　接下来Steve大概花了十分钟来判断自己到底是身处真实世界还是身处梦境。他若无其事地召集大家做案情讨论，同时不动声色地四下观察。  
  
　　老实说，被吴法用药物控制的那段经历给他眼下提供了不少参照经验。  
  
　　首先是视线是否自由。梦境中周围环境是很模糊的，即使意识到了这种模糊也很难集中注意力去看清事物的细节。而他现在明显视线完全自由，比如他刚注意到Danny的领带边角上有一小块不很明显的污渍。唔，刚才吃甜甜圈掉落的碎屑留下的？  
  
　　然后是记忆连续性，有没有想不起来的经历片段，时间空白。他简单回想了一会儿，确认自己从昨天到现在，任意时段的记忆都非常清晰，比如早上去接Danny的时候那家伙具体是从哪一句开始抱怨的。  
  
　　还有触感也正常，比如用力掐自己会疼，比如能区分温度——办公室温度很凉爽，控制台的玻璃更凉一点，唔，Danny的纸杯咖啡摸上去也有点凉了，温温的。喝一口尝尝，还好，这热度还能入口。  
  
　　另外身体也没有感到任何不适。没有觉得冷，没有刺痛感，没有麻木感，还可以精确控制自己做出平时从没做过的复杂动作——他双手放在控制台上，看似不经意地做了一个类似弹钢琴的十指动作——很好，可以有结论了，这是真实世界。  
  
　　Danny又一个皱眉瞪视扫过来，外加一句调大了音量的内心活动：  
  
**\- 搞毛？**  
  
　　Steve耸肩摊手，回了Danny一个无辜脸，接着讨论案情，“……没有破坏安保系统，没有留下任何痕迹，这样干净的现场，凶手应该是个老手，很可能是专业人士。”  
  
　　“为什么不可以是内部作案？”Danny扁扁嘴，“按餐厅员工的说法，死大厨平时脾气暴躁，也许他只是惹毛了某个有谋杀天分的洗碗工……”  
  
　　“你注意到死者有多胖了吗？Danny？”  
  
　　“我当然注意到他有多胖了，差不多就是一个半虾哥？也许两个？随便了，总之就是一堆肉山那么胖。但是再胖他也只是个人类，OK？我想凶手应该也不需要向美国屠宰协会提交宰杀申请再集训三个月才能动手什么的。如果是内部人员作案，管理再严格也总有机会弄到安保密码，等大家都走了再折回来，找到大厨一边说‘对不起我不是有意打碎那么多盘子’，一边在他转过背的时候手起刀落，噗。”  
  
　　“Burnell Taylor至少接近两百公斤，身上脂肪厚度都差不多赶上穿了防弹衣了。”  
  
　　“你在海豹学校真的有好好听课吗？脂肪再厚也赶不上防弹衣，宝贝儿。话说回来你不是因为这个才故意让自己长胖的吧？”  
  
　　Steve瞪，“……我是指，以他的体型要用锐器从背后刺中心脏一击毙命，凶手不光需要熟练的手法，还需要对人体器官非常熟悉。”  
  
　　Danny耸耸肩，“这点我也同意。但是一个心怀怨恨对屠宰非常熟悉的切肉工的作案可能性高于职业杀手。密室谋杀案大部分都是熟人作案，Steve。一个打算把自己胖死的厨子为什么会招来职业杀手？”  
  
　　“那就是我想知道的。”Steve抱起了手臂，“我能闻出他的味道来，Danny。”  
  
　　“你能闻出他的味道来？谁？职业杀手？那是什么意思？”  
  
　　“意思就是如果我用尖锐的东西从背后去杀这样一个胖子，我会戳在同一个位置，Danno。”  
  
　　“……Lou和Kono去餐厅再做一次问话，我去给死者再做一次背景调查。”Chin插话进来说。  
  
　　正在互相瞪的两个人停下来，偏头看过去，同时问，“那我们做什么？”  
  
**\- 你们继续吵。**  
  
　Chin在心里说。Steve挑挑眉，好险忍住了没答话。  
  
　　“Max的验尸报告应该快出来了，”Chin淡定地回答，“你们可以去找他看看能不能确认凶器。”  
  
　　Steve和Danny对望了一眼，又同时耸了耸肩，“OK。”

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-12-11 08:17   随缘居）


	3. Chapter 3

***  
  
　　去州属法医办公室的路上，Steve正式刷新了他的世界观。  
  
　　做为一个头脑清晰意志坚定，对自己的判断力十分自信的前海豹队员，Steve在接受“我能听见别人在想什么”和“超能力这种事是真的”这两点上并没有太大障碍。不管这有多么让人难以置信，也不管这到底是怎么发生的，事情就是这样发生了，那也就只能理智地接受，和冷静地适应。  
  
　　事实上，他也多少有点新奇和兴奋，还有一种让他感到自己无比强大的掌控感充盈在心头。  
  
　　不过这种掌控的快感只维持了五分钟。  
  
　　从他们上了车，Danny在副驾坐下来开始在心里不间断地碎碎念之后，Steve终于发现自己实际上不是“从此掌控了局面”，而是“局面已完全失控”。  
  
**\- 杀手。冷血杀手。杀戮机器。杀戮机器人。冷血杀戮机器人。自大的杀戮机器人。自鸣得意的杀戮机器人。会把自己带入凶手视角的冷血杀戮机器人……**  
  
**\- ……我才没兴趣跟一台杀人机器搞什么杀人技巧大讨论。我们是警察，不是杀手，OK？我们警察平时研究的课题是怎样保护别人，不是怎样提高杀人效率……好吧，确实懂一些杀人技巧有时候会有助于破案……**  
  
**\- 好吧好吧，假设凶手是个职业杀手，也许职业杀手也有一些轻松破解安保系统之类的杀人越货专用技能？**  
  
**\- 不不不，那不可能。至少可能性不大。这是现实不是电影，现实世界没有那么多随便拿出来晃一晃或者摁一下只需要“哔”一声就能破解别人安保系统的高科技道具。**  
  
**\- ……也许他有内应？某个被收买的员工？也许是安装那套系统的工作人员？要把查案范围扩大到卖那套系统的公司吗？叫什么来着，威斯顿安防国际……**  
  
**\- ……但是还有动机的问题。还是先看看有没有其他线索吧，顺着安保系统查的思路先放放回头再说。如果Max能确认到底是什么样的凶器，应该有助于判断凶手到底只是碰巧看起来像个专业人士，还是真的是个杀人老手……**  
  
**\- 而且其实反社会人格的连环杀手也一样是杀人老手……也许我们的凶手只是跟培根有仇，立志杀掉所有擅长做培根的厨师……**  
  
　　Steve没能忍住，“但是连环杀手的现场一般不会那么简单，是吧，连环杀手总是想表达点什么……”  
  
　　“对，我也正在这么想。会留下尸体的连环杀手都比较爱现，而不是像你这种人那样只是简简单单地把杀人当成完成任务。”Danny看过来，眯起眼，“你钻到我脑子里看过了吗？你怎么知道我在想什么？”  
  
　　Steve咬着嘴唇没答话，看着前边的路。  
  
**\- 诶？无视我？为什么？**  
  
**\- 哦，我懂了，好吧，你也是个爱现的混蛋。猜到我在想什么了不起，有本事你再猜猜看？**  
  
**\- 咦？又在撅嘴巴？这家伙今天在委屈啥？总不会是因为我摆脸色……**  
  
**\- ……话说回来现在老老实实地才开到60迈，这是和好礼物吗？**  
  
　　接下来Danny开始在心里历数Steve在这个星期的每一次“毫无必要的违章驾驶”，仅仅听了两分钟Steve就恨不得立刻把车停下来，然后去找一堵墙把自己脑袋往上面撞。  
  
　　“求你了。”又过了五分钟之后，Steve忍无可忍地说。  
  
　　“Huh？”Danny看过来，不明所以。  
  
　　“我能读心”这种事，一般来说没有人会轻易告诉别人。就算不考虑被关进精神病院或者抓去实验室切片之类的风险，单说读心本身，就绝对不是一个讨人喜欢的超能力。  
  
　　但是Steve明显不是一般人，在Danny惊讶地安静了一瞬，心里一大堆罗嗦马上就要炸开之前，他就干脆跟自己拍档招了。  
  
　　“我听得见，Danny。”  
  
　　“你听得见？你听得见什么？”  
  
　　“ _听得见我在骂你？”_  
  
　　Steve老实地点点头，“听得见你在骂我。”  
  
　　“噢。好吧，我知道了。”  
  
**\- 调情时间。**  
  
　　Danny舔舔嘴唇，也点了点头，“你意思是你能听到我在想什么。”  
  
　　Steve瞟了他一眼，“……对。”  
  
　　“好吧。”Danny耸耸肩，“现在我在想什么？我记得我们好像试过这个，不过那次你作弊了。”  
  
　　“……现在？现在你什么都没想。”  
  
　　“什么？怎么可能什么都没想？人总是在胡思乱想，OK？没人控制得了这个，就算是睡着了我们人类也总是会想一些乱七八糟的东西不肯让脑袋好好空着。”  
  
　　“你现在想的事情太模糊了，乱糟糟的，嗡嗡嗡嗡地我听不清。”Steve又看了Danny一眼，认真地，“可能是因为你正在分心说话。我说真的，Danny，你专心点，认真想，想用力点。”  
  
　　“什么叫想用力点？“  
  
　　“集中注意力，OK？”  
  
　　“OK。”Danny忍不住笑，“装得真像。顺便说，你的心理年龄其实真的只有八岁吧。”  
  
**-混蛋。幼稚的混蛋。**  
  
　　Steve叹了口气，“你在骂我混蛋。”  
  
　　“……猜得漂亮。”Danny撇撇嘴，“不过这个不难猜，是吧。因为你本来就是个幼稚自大的混蛋。再来？”  
  
　　“再来。”  
  
**\- 五加五等于二十。呃，还有，你今天的内裤颜色是白色。**  
  
　　Steve白了Danny一眼，又叹了口气，“我今天的内裤颜色确实是白色，Danno。另外你的小学数学是谁教的？我要去逮捕他，告他残害儿童智力。”他一边说一边把车速又降了一点，而且做了好如果Danny反应太大，就找个地方靠边停的准备。  
  
　　然后他发现身边一下子安静了。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-12-12 12:15  随缘居）


	4. Chapter 4

***  
  
　　Danny足足安静了有十来秒。没有在心里狂吼“什么什么”，没有扯开嗓子大叫“那不可能”，他就那么呆愣愣地坐在那儿扭头看着Steve，瞪圆了眼。  
  
　　“我终于明白‘脑子里一片空白’到底是什么意思了。”Steve镇定地说。  
  
　　然后“他怎么做到的？！这不可能……不不不他不可能猜得到……天啊这怎么可能”就开始一直在Danny心里循环播放了，哪怕他开口说话的时候这种背景音也没有停。  
  
　　“你对我做了什么？”Danny眨了眨眼，“你趁我睡着的时候在我脑子里装了窃听器？这是什么特种部队的秘密武器黑科技吗？Huh？什么时候装的？”  
  
　　“……什么？世界上没有在脑子里装窃听器这种黑科技，Danny。”  
  
　　“你确定？我好像看到过只需要在脑子里想想就能操作鼠标的新闻，也许你也可以在我脑子上钻个洞然后安装一个音频输出转换器什么的。你什么时候动手的？趁我上次受伤住院的时候？还是随便找了个我睡熟的晚上？”  
  
　　“Danny……嘿，停，停……Danny，我没有在你脑子里装窃听器，OK？”  
  
　　“那你是怎么知道我在想什么的？”  
  
　　“我也不知道！OK？我不知道！我就是听见的！我也不知道为什么今天突然就能听到别人的心里话。我发誓！我什么也没做，Danny，我一开始也吓得要死好不好？”  
  
　　Danny有点迟钝地又眨了眨眼，“……你能听到所有人的心里话？”  
  
　　“至少距离比较近的都能听到。”Steve摊了摊手，很光棍地承认了，“比如刚才在办公室Kono一直在偷偷夸我怎么看怎么帅，说你生气的样子最可爱，Lou怀疑我们两个迟早会搞到床上去，Chin嫌弃我们光知道吵嘴。还有你刚才在心里把我这个礼拜的违章驾驶挨个数落了一遍，足足数落了八分三十二秒。”  
  
　　Danny又满脑子空白的傻了一会儿，然后震惊地看过去，伸手捂住了自己的嘴。。  
  
　　Steve偏头看看他，“……呃，你知道那不管用了吧。如果是今天以前你肯经常做这个动作我一定会很感激的。”  
  
　　 **\- 天啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……什么？！！！……不不不不不不不不准听。**

　　Danny吼：“不准听你听见了吗……你给我出去出去出去……”

　　Steve“嘶”了一声缩了缩脖子，Danny这一轮发自内心的气愤的大吼吵得他耳朵都快聋掉了，脑子里一阵嗡嗡作响。他想了想干脆直接把车往路边一刹，然后抱着脑袋“嗷”了一声。  
  
　　Danny立刻恐惧地安静了。瞪着Steve满脸痛苦的表情，小心翼翼地在心里想了一句：  
  
　　 **\- 我这样吵你会疼？**  
  
　　不会，装给你看的。Steve想。他瞄了一眼正满眼关心地看着他的Danny，半点内疚都没有地继续装。“……别念了，是会疼。”他故作虚弱地说，“你再这么来一次我的脑血管可能就爆掉了。”  
  
　　Danny瞪，一脸焦虑地，“什么？可是没有人能控制住脑子里什么都不想好不好？拜托，那真的没法控制好不好？而且谁让你偷听别人想什么？你这个变态控制狂，以后连我脑子里在想什么也要管了吗？Huh？”  
  
　　Steve抱着脑袋哼哼。  
  
　　“……真的痛？你受伤了？已经伤到了？”Danny问，伸手按住Steve肩头。  
  
**\- ……看上去好像真的很痛苦……脑血管出问题真的会非常危险……要不要现在就送他去医院检查？但是他肯定会固执地不肯去的吧……**  
  
**\- ……噢不……混蛋你什么都听得见……我恨你！**

　　“你还好吗？”Danny问。  
  
　　“我没事。”Steve多少有点良心不安地重新坐好了，揉了揉额角长出了一口气，“只要别像刚才那样疯狂吵我就行。呃，还有平时也尽量不要在心里没完没了地碎碎念……”  
  
　　 _“_ 什么？你这个偷听别人隐私的变态控制狂，我控制不了自己不去念，OK？ _”_  
  
　　“……我也控制不了自己不去听，OK？”  
  
　　Danny又短暂地空白了一下，然后一脸委屈地瞪了Steve好一会儿，脑子里奄奄一息地小声嘟囔：  
  
　　 **\- 这太过分了……我恨他……**  
  
　　他把自己紧紧地靠向车门方向缩了起来，双手抱着自己脑袋，想了想，又换成用两手捂住自己耳朵。  
  
　　“……你知道你捂的是你自己的耳朵吧？”Steve看着他动作，简直要笑抽了。  
  
**\- 混蛋，不准听我。**  
  
　　“……好吧好吧，呃，要不，你要下车吗？”  
  
　　“什么？为什么我要下车？这是我的车！你这个怪胎变异人！就算你因为控制狂的程度已经突破了人类的极限所以突然进化成了新物种，这个地球也仍然还在我们人类手中，懂？包括这辆车！”  
  
　　Steve捂着眼睛笑了一会儿，然后在Danny再次炸毛之前重新发动了汽车。  
  
　　这之后车里的气氛就很诡异了。Danny看上去简直恨不得把自己脑袋找个隔音装置给装起来，但是他越是紧张越是会不受控制的胡思乱想。  
  
　　先是一连串的“他到底都听到了些什么”和“不不不别想别想”，然后是一些越是不希望自己去想越会浮上来的一些画面。不过其实那种画面为主的思绪Steve是听不清的，最多只能听到模糊的情绪噪音和偶尔跳出来的只言片语。  
  
　　总之，之后很长一段时间Danny的思绪听上去都很色情，Steve忍着笑，故意转头看着Danny，一脸谴责。  
  
　　Danny被他看红了脸，抱着头又独自闷了一会儿，然后终于自暴自弃地重新坐直了，看上去已经放弃阻止Steve这个新晋的读心怪了。  
  
　　“好吧，恭喜你又多了一项可以耍帅的技能。”Danny开口说，悻悻地，“这下我们再也不用费心查案了，还要去Max那儿吗？相比死人你更适合找活人收集信息吧。以后所有的审讯工作都直接交给你好了。我们只需要抓到疑犯，然后你凑上去听一听，搞定收工，可以结案了。”  
  
　　“听上去好像可行。”Steve耸耸肩，“但是如果我们连疑犯都不能圈定怎么办？还是会有很多警察工作要做。”  
  
　　“当然还有很多工作了。”Danny冲着他皱鼻子，“你以为我刚才是在跟你说真的吗？你那诡异的读心术什么的当然会对破案有帮助，但你总不能在法庭上说，‘法官大人我亲耳听到他在心里承认自己是凶手’吧。宝贝儿你现在就相当于一个灵媒的作用，懂？以后我们如果再上电视那期节目就该叫‘灵媒缉凶’。警察明知道凶手是谁但是物证全被破坏无法定罪的案子有多少你知道吗？……呃，我其实想说的是，以前你光是凭直觉锁定嫌犯的时候就已经很疯狂了，现在能直接听到罪犯在心里招供了，你会变本加厉地‘先开枪再问话’吗？Steve？或者是干脆自己来执行正义什么的。”  
  
　　Steve撅起了嘴，看了Danny一眼，“我不能保证……停，停，别念我，反正有你看着我呗。”  
  
　　Danny收回瞪视面无表情地安静了会儿，舔了舔嘴唇，然后咬着唇笑了。  
  
　　“呃，我刚才说过那很酷吗？”  
  
　　Steve扁扁嘴，“没有。”  
  
　　“那很酷，宝贝儿，我就知道灵媒这种事是真的……呃，我没疯吧？或者是做了个奇怪的梦之类的？”  
  
　　他们已经到了，Steve把车停好，熄了火，伸手去掐Danny的脸。  
  
　　“嘿！嘿！嗷！”  
  
　　“疼吗？疼？OK，看，Danno，你没在做梦。”  
  
　　“混蛋……对了，待会儿你会告诉我Max脑子里都在想什么吗？”  
  
　　“你确定你想要知道Max脑子里都在想什么？”  
  
　　“呃……我突然想到，你该不会也能听见死人心里在想什么吧？”  
  
　　“……”  
  
**\- 咦？你吓到了？**  
  
　　“……闭嘴，Danny。”

 

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-12-13 07:16   随缘居）


	5. Chapter 5

***  
  
　　推门进去看到验尸台上的尸体的时候，Steve的脚步不动声色地放缓了。走到了他前边的Danny回头看了他一眼，抿嘴忍笑地瞄了瞄尸体，把手插进裤兜里，抬抬下巴跟转过身来的Max打了个招呼，“嘿，Max，有什么发现？”  
  
　　“探长。”Max笑眯眯地回应，又转向招呼他的Steve冲他点了点头，“少校。”  
  
　　他递过一份文件到Steve手上，“你们来得正好，我刚刚做完了初步的验尸报告。死因毫无意外是心脏穿透性刺创在极短时间所造成的失血性休克死亡。死者面部及胸前的瘀痕，根据伤口的复创情况来看大多是由于一次性撞击和挫伤形成，基本上可以判断是在死者被刺中后因为摔倒而造成的。死者身体其余部分也没有防御性伤口……”  
  
　　Steve一边听一边打开报告看了看，递给Danny，Danny一边翻看一边扁扁嘴，“呃，有什么我们不知道的发现吗？”  
  
　　Max耸耸肩，“我正要说到这点呢。我在死者伤口上发现了微量的砷元素，刚才也跟鉴证科方那边交换了一下意见。我想Mcgarrett少校应该知道，砷是一种经常用于制造硬质合金的元素，虽然现在工业上追求硬度的时候更多使用钨这种元素来制造合金，但是在几十年前尤其是二战年代对这种合金的使用还是比较广泛的……”  
  
　　Danny看向Steve，Steve抱起手，抬了抬下巴，“Max，说重点。”  
  
　　“好吧，简单来说就是虽然还不能完全确定凶器是什么，但是我们已经可以做一个大胆的猜测。”Max停了停，一脸鼓励地看着Steve，“硬质合金，加上Y字形的伤口，少校你没有联想起来什么吗？”  
  
　　“什么？”Steve问。  
  
　　Max走到电脑屏幕旁，手指划了几下调出来一张图片，图片上是一截尖锐细长的刺刀。  
  
　　“三棱军刺？从中国走私过来的退役军品？”Steve皱着眉，“这种功能单一的步枪配件已经不适合现代战场了，谁会特意用这样的武器来做为凶器？”  
  
　　“实际上，我和方更倾向于凶器是仿制或者直接使用三棱军刺改制为箭头的自制手弩，死者创口的平滑情况大致可以推断穿刺的速度跟这几类相当。”Max又换了一张图片，七八张形状各异的十字弓弩图片分成两排出现在屏幕上。“当然，这种没有登记的私造武器是没办法像枪击一样推测型号……”  
  
　　“……那种东西绝对是违法的。”Danny正同时指着图片说，“话说回来，为什么你不直接给我们看这张？”  
  
　　“噢，刚才看到你进来的时候笑弯了眼，我还以为你今天心情很好呢，探长。”Max伸手扶了扶眼镜。  
  
　　Danny举起双手表示投降，然后摊开一只手示意Max“请继续”。  
  
　　“对于弓弩爱好者来说，没有比这种三面血槽的嗜血凶器更适合拿来代替正常的十字弓箭头的了，”Max说，也摊了摊手，“如果他打算实际使用而且重视回收的话。”  
  
　　Steve无声地“噢”了一下，点点头。  
  
　　“那是什么意思？”Danny问。  
  
　　“意思是这种形状不但对伤口破坏大，而且很好拔。”Steve说，“这样箭支就不会因为深卡在猎物筋腱或者骨头上而损失。”  
  
　　“……噢。”Danny说。他叉着腰叹了口气，点点头，然后伸手指了指尸体，“好吧，所以，其实这是一起偷猎事件吗？”顿了顿，扭头看向Steve，冲着尸体努了努嘴，“他怎么看？他跟你说什么了吗？没有？”  
  
　　Steve转头看他，紧紧抿着嘴。  
  
　　Max也抿起了嘴唇，来回看了他俩一眼，露出了然的笑容。  
  
　　“怎么了？”Danny看看Steve，又看向Max，耸了耸肩，“有些人比较敏感，他们能听到一些事情。你懂的。”  
  
　　“他说他背上很痛。”Steve看着Danny说，语气阴沉沉的。  
  
　　Danny变了脸色，飞快地瞟了尸体一眼，Steve绷不住咧开了嘴。反应过来被耍了的Danny使劲瞪了过去，但他也闭上了嘴没有再接着问。  
  
　　Steve咬着嘴唇拼命忍笑，冲Danny皱皱鼻子，“现在是谁吓到了？”  
  
　　“我不知道你在说什么。”Danny嘴硬地说，他抱起了手臂，看向Max，“你知道他在说什么吗？Huh？”  
  
　　“呃，探长，你和Mcgarrett少校之间的幽默很多时候我真的不太懂，但我对你们死也要秀恩爱的心意是完全明白的。”Max扶了扶眼镜，说。  


 

 

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-12-14 13:08  随缘居）


	6. Chapter 6

***  
  
　　从Max那儿出来之后，Danny就开始忍不住各种幻想只需要简单一句询问，罪犯们就在心里争相招供的场景。他心痒难耐地YY了一会儿，连说带想地催了好几遍“嘿快去找个犯人来审审”。  
  
　　“Okay！Okay！我们已经在路上了Danny，会不会只谈三分钟就破案等我们去了就知道了，拜托你别再念了行吗？”Steve抓狂地说。  
  
　　他心里其实也有点跃跃欲试，打算直接去案发餐厅那边给所有相关人员再做一次问话。  
  
　　Danny扁着嘴没答话。兴致勃勃的时候被这么吼了一嗓子，一时间多少有些委屈。  
  
　　人的心里想什么都是自然而然发生的好不好，他又不是故意想要反复念给别人听。而且没有介意那家伙窥人隐私已经很大方很大度了，居然还有脸反过来怪我……好吧我现在也不是故意在念你……Danny闷了一会儿，把视线挪向车窗外。  
  
　　“……”Steve偏头看看他，放软了语气，“我也不是故意要听，OK？”  
  
　　Danny回看了一眼，耸耸肩。  
  
　　老实说，虽然Steve突然能读心这档子事真的是让他既惊奇又兴奋，还有一种连他自己都觉得十分诡异的奇怪的自豪感，但那种内心坚壳突然被撬开，隐私完全暴露人前的脆弱感也真的是让他感到十分煎熬。  
  
　　无法控制，也没法躲开，就那样敞开了干晾在那儿，简直就像被Steve给扒掉了全身衣服，正赤身裸体的随便让他看光光。无助又羞耻，还得装作若无其事，免得一不小心往那个外硬内软的家伙心上插了刀子。  
  
　　不过话说回来，他倒也没有什么真见不得人的隐私。关于他的事情Steve大多都知道，那些不知道的也只不过是没必要提，或者是没想起来跟他提。唔，他脑子里最让他觉得糟污龌蹉，令人难堪的，也无非就是那些是男人都会有的情色念头，大不了以后跟他待一块儿的时候让自己注意力集中一点，不去想就好……而且本来平时正常时候也没有想过什么色情画面好不好？  
  
　　……呃，好吧，看到特别对眼的美女的时候除外。还有偶尔也确实会因为那家伙动不动就没羞没臊的当着他面脱衣服……停停停……  
  
　　……总之，大部分心事对Danny来说，都没什么好跟Steve隐瞒的，知道了也就知道了。真正让Danny觉得整个人都绷紧了再也没有办法放松的，其实还是那些他绝对不想多提的，真正锥心刺骨悔痛难当令他窒息的东西，不管是那些回忆本身，还是那些痛苦本身，都是他不想让任何人随便去触及的，包括他自己。  
  
　　……还有那些他从来就无法深藏的，各种关于失去的恐惧……  
  
　　“怎么不问了？”Steve突然开口说。他偏着头，冲着Danny努嘴巴，“不想知道Max脑子里都在想什么了？”  
  
　　Danny猛地回过神来，身体僵了一下，“什么？噢……Max的脑子里……呃，不是残肢断脚和各种血淋淋的人体器官？”  
  
　　Steve白了他一眼，“谁说验尸官就一定会没事在心里叨念断手断脚人体器官？”他顿了顿，看着前边的路，貌似不经意地解释说，“而且我又看不到他脑子里的画面。我只能听见那种比较成句子的清晰想法，思绪太乱句子太零碎的都听不清。”  
  
　　“哦。”Danny说，舔舔嘴唇，没去点破Steve故意打岔和安慰他的意图，顺着话题搭腔：“他就没在心里叨念‘为什么这块肝比一般人的重一点’之类的？”  
  
　　“没有。Max脑子里一直在响的是钢琴曲，真正的琴声，不是那种哼哼哼。”  
  
　　“……所以他一边跟我们做报告一边在心里弹钢琴？听上去很厉害的样子……真没在心里各种吐槽我？”  
  
　　“没有。除了钢琴声他什么都没想，偶尔想到的话也都直接说出来了。”  
  
　　Danny挑了挑眉，撇撇嘴，“那倒是不算太意外。”  
  
　　Steve耸耸肩表示赞同，然后又看了Danny一眼，咬着嘴唇忍了好一会儿，终于还是没能忍住问出了口，“还有你刚才在想，‘你偶尔也确实因为我当着你面脱衣服’……然后呢？”  
  
　　Danny短暂地空白了一瞬，然后脑袋里“轰”地一声炸开了，“你……”  
  
**\- SON OF A BITCH！！！**  
  
　　他腾地一下胀红了脸，超级火大地狠狠凶过去，“你他妈到底有什么毛病啊！Huh？！你脑袋已经坏掉了吗？Huh？！”  
  
　 **\- 装不知道不行吗！你这个随便窥人隐私的混蛋！不懂文明为何物的原始人！自大又自恋的怪胎控制狂！做任何事都横冲直撞完全不考虑后果的野人！这种事是随便可以拿来问的吗？Huh？你这只厚脸皮的野兽！**  
  
　　“嘿……嘿，Danny……嗷！”Steve边听边笑，又嗷嗷叫疼，“……别吼别吼，要吼我就吼出声，我说真的，你那样在我脑子里吵我真的会受不了……嘿，停，停，我脑血管会炸掉的好不好？我在开车呢！Danno，拜托……”  
  
　　“……你给我闭嘴！你真的是个混蛋你知道吗？”  
  
　　“是啊是啊，”Steve努力正经脸，单手握着方向盘，举起一只手表示投降，“是我不好，OK？……不过说真的，Danny，你喜欢我？”  
  
　　“NOOOOO！！！我讨厌你！”Danny说，然后全心全意地在脑子里念：  
  
**\- 我讨厌你！真的讨厌你！**  
  
　　接着一脸厌弃地冲着Steve摊了摊手，“看，我从内到外发自内心地讨厌你！”  
  
　　“OK。”Steve点点头，“所以你只是单纯的意淫我。”  
  
　　“对！”Danny立刻承认了，“那就是完完全全纯色情的意淫，基本上就是把你当成脱衣舞男，懂？”  
  
　　Steve严肃脸，“懂。”停了停，“就跟GV明星那样。”隔了会儿又画蛇添足地补充，“没什么大不了。”然后死命咬唇也没能挡住咧开的嘴角。  
  
　　Danny“嗷”了一声，抱头，转身。  
  
**-我恨他！**

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-12-15 21:16  随缘居）


	7. Chapter 7

***  
  
　　事实证明，Steve的读心术对破案来说，至少在现阶段作用非常有限。Kono和Lou接到Steve电话之后，让从一大早起就被反复询问的餐厅员工继续待在那儿，等待又一次的问话，所以Steve最后从他们那儿收获到的真心实话基本上都是一大堆的抱怨。  
  
　　目前他能确认的，仍然还是那些他们早就了解的情况。  
  
　　受害人昨天表示要研究新菜式，从下午开始就把自己锁进了他的个人小厨房。那是他的“圣地”，除了他自己之外基本没人敢进去，就算是进去打扫也都是在他的监视和指挥下完成清洁。  
  
　　昨晚打烊之后最后一班离开的人员能透过半扇巨大的玻璃墙清楚看到受害人仍然一个人待在里边忙忙碌碌。今早6点第一批早班人员到达之后，发现“圣地”灯亮着，却没有看到大厨身影。大概8点过餐厅忙碌起来再次寻找不见人影的大厨的时候，才从玻璃墙外发现他趴在地上，身下有血迹，然后餐厅就报了警。  
  
　　现场保存得很完整，因为“圣地”除了受害人自己，谁也进不去。  
  
　　整个餐厅都安装了最新的全套安保系统，小厨房除了高级智能灭火装置之外墙体是特殊材料，玻璃也都是防弹的，还有需要密码和大厨自己的指纹才可以进入的安全门。HPD刚过来的时候考虑到受害人有可能只是受伤，为了抢时间强行进入，很是花了一番功夫。  
  
　　“一个厨房能有什么不得了的秘密，需要用差不多是银行保险库的安全级别来保护？”Danny再次四下打量。他和Steve早上已经匆匆过来过一趟，现在再看了一遍也没能发现什么新线索。  
  
　　“这话你可以去问问Kamekona。”Steve说。  
  
　　“好吧，他会告诉我他最珍贵的蒜茸虾配方被他锁进了诺克斯堡金库。”  
  
　　小厨房内部没有监视器，但是整个餐厅监控密布，从监控录像来看，昨晚10点23分大厨从里边出来过一次去了趟洗手间，之后又再次把自己锁在里边，然后再没有任何人进出的迹象。  
  
　　这就是HPD为什么很快就决定把案子交给他们来查的原因。“你们应该会感兴趣，因为我们一点头绪都没有。”早上Steve听到Duke这么说的时候还没觉得有什么问题，现在回想起来，Duke当时好像还嘟囔了一句“说不定你可以用催泪弹把凶手从地下给熏出来”，呃，看来这句其实多半只是他在心里嘟囔的。  
  
　　这是一桩各种意义上的超完美密室谋杀案。完全封闭的环境，表面上看无人出入，而且现场极为干净，没有留下任何线索。  
  
　　餐厅外部的监控倒是捕捉到半夜有可疑行迹的车开过，但那辆车是租的，租车人只留下了个假名，车上的指纹混乱不堪不像被清理过的样子，而且没一个能跟餐厅员工和其他已知可能出入餐厅的人员匹配上。  
  
　　动机方面也完全无从着手。受害人没有违法纪录，没有财务问题，没有亲人子女没有人寿保险，餐厅也没有任何财物丢失。  
  
　　除了坏脾气之外，死掉的大厨并没有跟谁有过什么非常严重的过节或者冲突，也没有跟不良分子交往的记录。每天生活规律，除了做培根和把培根吃掉之外也没人发现他有任何其他嗜好，以他的体型情况应该也不会是情杀。  
  
　　Steve撅着嘴看了看Danny，让最后一个被询问的女服务生离开了。她刚才否认了死者对餐厅女性员工有过骚扰行为，同时在心里想“噢这个黑发的好帅，那个金毛也不错。来吧男孩们你们可以过来骚扰我，至少问我要个电话什么的，我不介意双飞哟。”然后是一连串的“哦哦啊啊”和“噢FUCK好想上”。  
  
　　事实上，倒有一大半被问话的员工在心里用性问候过他和Danny，无论男女，有的还形容得特别具体。Danny看着Steve一脸没戏的表情，耸耸肩，“也许我们的方向不对。你撅嘴巴干什么？她还说了什么？”  
  
　　“她出门前说你的屁股比我翘，她好想拍一下。”Steve也耸耸肩，“不过她接着又表示如果不能双飞的话相比之下她还是更愿意睡我。”  
  
　　“……我们以后都要像这样对话了吗？”  
  
　　Steve摊摊手。  
  
　　“……也许是时候找那家卖安保系统的公司查一查了。”Danny扯开话题，拉开车门上了车。一整个中午和大半个下午他们都在做询问，两个人午饭还没吃呢，现在都快到吃晚饭的点了。  
  
　　Steve也上了车，看了看时间，“路上买点东西吃吧。现在过去应该还没下班。”  
  
　　Danny看了他一眼，在心里念了三遍“刚才街角的那家奶油泡芙”。Steve装没听见，开进一家汽车餐厅在窗口停下来，点了两份蔬菜牛肉卷，然后示意Danny付钱。  
  
　　“你点你爱吃的，为什么还是我付钱？”Danny瞪。  
  
　　“你在心里意淫我不用道歉吗？”  
  
　　Danny七窍生烟地飞快掏钱付了款，然后就像吃的是Steve的肉那样咔嚓咔嚓地狠狠嚼掉食物。Steve忍着笑没再刺激他，还抽了一张纸巾递过去，“你的嘴角，擦一擦。”

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-12-18 02:34   随缘居）


	8. Chapter 8

***  
  
　　威斯顿安防国际公司的办公大楼坐落在一个比较偏僻的位置，他们进去的时候立刻就有穿着黑西装神情警惕的工作人员上来询问。两人对望了一眼，这可不像是销售人员对待客户的态度。不过很快就有一个经理模样的套装美女带着甜美笑容迎上来。  
  
　　“别介意，通常客户不会这么晚过来，也一般不会像两位这样除了腰上别着枪之外全身上下都还藏着一堆武器。”套装美女伸出手，“Anne Karen，销售经理，有什么可以为两位效劳？”  
  
　　“也许你可以先解释一下为什么你会知道我们全身上下都是武器？”Danny跟她握握手，笑眯眯地侧侧身，“你用什么高科技扫描过我们了？好像没有听见报警器唧唧叫之类的？”  
  
　　Anne Karen把手上的平板向两人晃了晃，那上面是两人身体的3D透视扫描图，身上有武器的部位都正无声地发出一轮一轮的红光。“通常这一招都能让我们的客户印象深刻，”Anne说，冲着Danny挤挤眼睛，做了个可爱的表情，“算是从侧面展示一下公司的科技实力。”  
  
　　Danny撇撇嘴，“果然印象深刻。不过这好像可以算是侵犯公民隐私？”  
  
　　“别担心甜心，”Anne上下瞄了他一眼，“你的身材很棒，不比个子高的那个少吸引一点女生。”  
  
　　Danny笑了一声，看向Steve，“真的？她就这么说出来了？”  
  
　　Steve白了他一眼，出示了警徽，一本正经地，“FIVE-0，我是Steve McGarrett，这位是Danny Williams探长。我们过来进行一桩调查。奥格维珊瑚礁餐厅采用的是你们公司生产的智能安防系统，我们需要销售和安装这套系统的所有相关人员名单，以及这套系统的相关技术资料和数据。”  
  
　　“噢。”Anne的脸上适时的露出了一点惊讶和严肃，“那是我们的老客户了，他们目前使用的是最新一代的智能型系统。”她一边回答一边在平板上匆匆忙忙地按了几下，似乎在查询什么。“呃，我们近期并没有接到奥格维珊瑚礁餐厅有任何闯入记录？那套系统出什么问题了吗？餐厅失窃了？”  
  
　　Steve舔着唇，看看Danny，又看向Anne，冲着她笑了笑，“餐厅没有失窃，但是你们的老客户被残忍地谋杀了，就在那个餐厅里。”  
  
　　Danny接口补充，“你们的智能系统就在一边乖乖看着，当然，它安然无恙。”  
  
　　Steve抱起手臂，“所以我们过来看看它是不是可以招供点什么，你懂的，做为目击证人或者是谋杀同伙什么的。”  
  
　　Anne有点呆呆地看着他俩，“呃……你们可以直接在餐厅的终端上查看监控记录……”  
  
　　“问题是你们家系统说它什么都没看到，不肯招。”Danny说，耸耸肩，“SO。”  
  
　　“我们只能过来找它的老板了。”Steve把话接完。  
  
　　Anne无语了一会儿，有点迟缓地眨了眨眼，“OK？……我们一定全力配合调查。两位请稍等，我去拿相关资料。”  
  
　　她招呼两人在沙发坐下，转身离开了，噔噔噔地踩着高跟鞋从旋转扶梯上了二楼，然后从二楼平台进了电梯。Danny冲Steve抬抬下巴：  
  
**\- 有问题？**  
  
　　Steve示意他待会儿再说。等Anne再次出现，把一份资料和一个U盘递给他们的时候，他们已经在那儿坐了大概有半个钟头。  
  
　　“这是销售和安装系统的人员资料，U盘里是那套系统近期传回的所有数据。”  
  
　　“技术资料呢？”Steve问。  
  
　　Anne脸上露出防卫的神情，“技术资料是保密的，那是我们公司的专利。”  
  
　　“如果你愿意的话我们也可以下次带着法院的搜查令过来。”Steve说。  
  
　　Anne似笑非笑地看了他俩一眼，“那看来我跟两位英俊的警察先生还有机会再见面了。”  
  
　　Steve冲着她假笑了一下，招呼Danny往外走。等两人回到车上，Danny迫不及待地问，“抓到了？”  
  
　　“没有。”Steve翻了翻资料，然后递给Danny，腾出手发动汽车。  
  
　　“什么叫没有？你肯定听到了什么。”  
  
　　“我还不能确定，OK？”Steve一边倒车看路，一边说，“耐心点，Danno，她只是在我第一次说要资料的时候撒谎了。她当时装作查询那套系统的报警记录，实际上是在平板上通知她的老板准备人员资料。”  
  
　　“所以她是想拖延时间。”  
  
　　“只是很有这个可能。”Steve把车开上街道，摸出电话，按开免提，“Chin，立刻全面调查威斯顿安防国际公司的背景。我要他们从成立到现在的所有资料，包括资产构成，资金流动，缴税记录，高层人员的身份背景，以及最近一个月的通讯记录。”  
  
　　“还有查查他们公司的专利信息，具体都是什么样的专利。”Danny补充说。  
  
　　Chin在那边回了声“收到”之后收了线。Steve挂掉电话，转头看看Danny，欲言又止的顿了顿，然后舔舔嘴唇安静地开车。  
  
　　“What？”Danny皱着脸。  
  
　　“我就是想问问。”Steve用一脸“没什么大不了”的表情说。  
  
　　“问什么？”  
  
　　“我就是想知道一下，你懂的。”Steve看看他，做了个意义不明的手势。  
  
　　“知道什么？”  
  
　　“是怎么开始的？”  
  
　　“什么？什么是怎么开始的？”Danny心下有点不妙，警惕地问。  
  
　　Steve努了努嘴，“具体场景是什么样的？我是说，一般从什么开始？”  
  
　　Danny空白了好一会儿，愤怒地瞪大了眼，一串“F”开头的词组在他心头呼啸来去。他默默调整了一会儿呼吸，再开口的时候嗓子有点哑，明显憋着真火。  
  
　　“没有什么开始。* 我就是一直操你，把你操到哭。”  
  
　　“……哭了你哄？”  
  
　　“对，哄完了再操哭。* ”Danny恶狠狠地说。  
  
　　“……”Steve做了个拉上嘴巴的动作，闭上了嘴。

 

注： 

* 终于用上了，感谢McDanno群黄瓜君提供的污对白2333333333

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-12-18 02:34   随缘居）


	9. Chapter 9

***  
  
　　从那之后Danny一直没说话，只在Steve问他晚上要不要去他家吃晚饭的时候恹恹地说了一声“NO”。Steve也没法再听见Danny的内心，因为他开始在心里背纽约大都会的上场阵容。  
  
　　两人回到总部，其他三名队员已经回来了。大家把今天的调查情况互相碰了碰，综合信息然后分析讨论。  
  
　　其实目前他们真正寄以希望的，主要还是鉴证科那边对现场的深入调查。“肯定有某种出入的方法，反正总不可能是超自然事件。”Chin说。  
  
　　Danny在心里接了一句“对这点现在我还真不敢确定”，嘴上却说：“方他们肯定会挖地三尺，弄明白怎么回事应该只是时间问题。”顿了顿，“那辆车的线索全断了吗？那个时间出现在餐厅外，基本可以肯定跟案子有关联。”  
  
　　“可是我们没有看到有人从车上下来，也没有看到有人上去。”Kono说，“那辆车只是在那儿停了二十来分钟，也许只是停下来打个电话抽支烟。”  
  
　　Danny摇摇头，“没有那么多巧合。”  
  
　　Kono叉着腰，点点头，“好吧，其实我自己都不信会有这样的巧合。而且用一次性电话假名租车本身也说明了可疑，我明天再去现场看看能不能有什么新发现。”  
  
　　“OK。”Steve表示同意，接着跟大家简单确定，明天把主要调查方向转向威斯顿公司，然后宣布下班，“今天都先到这儿吧，先回家休息，这个案子急不来。”  
  
　　Danny深吸了口气，继续背着“桑塔纳是游击手，奈特打三垒”一路熬到停车场，然后不顾Chin他们惊讶的眼光抓着Steve的胳膊，把他拖到他自己的皮卡面前，替他拉开车门把他给塞了进去。之后终于松了口气掉头坐进自己宝贝跑车，头也不回的一甩车屁股跑掉了。  
  
　　“那是什么情况？”Chin问。Lou撇了撇嘴不予置评，Kono笑眯眯地看向坐在驾驶室发呆的Steve，冲着他吹了声口哨。  
  
　　Steve忽然笑了一声，回了Kono一个凶恶脸，发动了汽车。  
  
　　一路上Steve的心情都莫名的好。回家吃完晚饭收拾完厨房之后，更是心情愉快的洗了个澡，然后换上居家T恤和短裤，勤勤快快地洗衣服。等洗完衣服凉起来，时间也才九点一刻。  
  
　　Steve拿起电话想给Danny打过去，犹豫了一下又忍了，打开电视躺在沙发上，心里琢磨着案子。等他感觉到不对头的时候，已经来不及再给Danny打电话过去制止了。  
  
　　他先是听到Danny跟他说“别动”。刚想扭头看过去，突然发现自己几乎动不了。  
  
　　他的身体并没有感到麻痹，触觉上一切正常，比如身下的沙发在他勉强挣扎扭动时富有弹性的凹陷起伏。但他的身体就是突然间不听自己使唤了，尽全力挣扎也只能小范围的动动手蹬蹬腿，勉强抬起一点腰。  
  
　　Steve努力转动脖子四下看了一圈，房间里除了他自己并没有别人。想到手上正在办的那件密室杀人案，Steve惊了一下，伸手往裤兜里掏电话。在他艰难地掏出来一半的时候，他又听到Danny的声音在他脑子里说：  
  
**\- 不，先坐起来。**  
  
　　他立刻不受自己控制地乖乖用手撑着沙发坐了起来，就像有什么无形的力量可以操纵他的肢体动作，掏出一半的手机因为这个动作从裤袋滑落到了地上。  
  
**\- 我要看你自己脱。**  
  
　　然后Steve无比清晰地意识到，那是Danny。  
  
　　那是Danny，而不是什么密室谋杀案的神秘凶手，这让Steve大大地松了口气。额，那家伙应该是正躺在自己床上打手枪，脑子里正在幻想跟他胡天胡地，只是不知道为什么隔着这么远Steve也能感觉到他脑子里的想法，还出现了这种身体受控的现象。  
  
　　在他琢磨的这会儿功夫，他的双手已经交叉捞起了自己T恤的下摆，正缓缓往上提。  
  
**\- 不，停。别那样脱，嗯……撕开它。从胸前撕开，就像超人撕开衣服变身那样。**  
  
　　哭笑不得的Steve恨不得立刻捡起电话给Danny打过去。但他只是老老实实“嘶啦”一声撕开扯烂了自己T恤。  
  
　　然后……呃，然后他又听从脑子里无声的指令脱掉了自己裤子。是的，这一次Danny没有念出声来，可是Steve的身体知道，这一次的指令是“脱光光”。  
  
　　这一刻Steve心下的决定是，还是不给Danny打电话了。那家伙肯定不知道自己到底在做什么，他也绝对不会想知道。  
  
　 **\- 对，像这样躺好。**  
  
**\- 手举过头顶，嗯，抓住自己手腕。**  
  
**\- 仰头……分开腿。**  
  
　　Danny呢喃的语调几乎是温柔的，还透着一种爱惜，Steve能感觉到身体各处正在被轻重适宜的捏揉，可是下一秒Steve就毫无防备地感受到一记毫不留情的穿刺。  
  
　　“啊……”Steve惨叫了一声，绷紧了身体。  
  
　　那个冲进他体内的东西滚烫坚硬粗长，绝对不可能是正常人的硬度和尺度。难道是那家伙幻想出来的凶器？在Steve的感受里，那简直跟一根烧烫了的铁棍没什么区别。  
  
　　凶猛的穿刺感来回往返，Steve又痛又怕地徒劳挣扎了一会儿，熬不住地又惨叫了一声，“啊……Danny……”  
  
　　他会感到这么痛，是因为Danny想象得太用力，还是因为在Danny的想象里，他会痛到叫出来的程度？  
  
　　你知道我如果这样叫那是有多疼吗？Danny？  
  
**\- 转身。把手背到背后。别挣扎，我可不想脱手，乖乖的，嗯？**  
  
　　Steve满头大汗地翻转身的时候从沙发上摔了下去。他无力地趴在地上，感到自己手被拧在背后提了起来。接下来是一轮足以让他嚎出声来的猛烈抽插和撞击。  
  
　　“嗷……Danny……”Steve埋着头哀哀地嚎，他真的被这种痛给吓到了。会死吗？  
  
　 **\- 求饶。或者撒娇来听听？嗯？**  
  
　“……Danny，Danny，轻点，啊求你了，真的轻点……”Steve不由自主地说。  
  
　　他实际上想说的是“停停住手Danny”。所以，这也是在Danny的幻想操纵下说的吧。  
  
　　然后Steve突然就回想起来，白天其实有好几次Danny在他脑子里的声音都接近了一个当时他并不能清晰意识到的临界值，他那时只是本能的知道不能让Danny超过那个临界点。  
  
　　所以现在那个临界点在他不知道的情况下被攻破了吗？  
  
　　只要Danny真的想，他就能控制我。  
  
　　突然意识到这点的Steve再一次被吓到了。那其他人呢？其他人如果知道我能读心，是不是也就一样可以反过来控制我？  
  
　　脑子里乱成一团的Steve被无形的力量仰面翻过身来，再次感到滚烫的进入。腰后也有一种力量往上抬起他，YINGJING感受到一阵让他头皮发麻的揉弄挤压。  
  
　　“啊啊……”Steve哀哀的叫了一会儿，开始躺在地上辗转呻吟，不时控制不住地颤抖几下。他一时无法辨认这到底是自己身体本来感受到的痛苦造成的，还是又是来自Danny的想像。当性欲从身体里腾起来的时候Steve忍不住骂了一声“SON OF A BITCH”。  
  
　　第一次突如其来的射精的时候Steve连嚎都嚎不出来了。“噢FUCK……”Steve猛抖了几下，抽搐着蜷缩起来。这回苦头真的是吃大了，天啊一个人在什么情况下才会在嗷嗷叫痛的时候高潮？  
  
　　他早就痛软了好吗，却突然诡异的迅速硬了起来，然后飞快达到顶点，那种尖锐的刺激差不多要了他半条命。  
  
　　Steve就这么毫无反抗之力的被看不见的Danny按在地上反复操了半个钟头，中间不受控制的射了两次。第三次感觉到高潮将至却被狠狠的挤压给憋回去的时候他终于哭出来了。操那真他妈的太痛了。  
  
　　这之后Steve完全放弃了挣扎，喘息着放软了身体。  
  
　　他也无力再绷紧了。然后感到自己被拦腰抱住一阵快速持久的冲撞。那种撞击越来越重而且节奏失控的时候Steve再次嚎了出来。噢Danny你他妈的到底谁才是野兽？  
  
　　一切结束的时候Steve奄奄一息地躺在自己的汗水里，全身真的就像散架了一样，根本爬不起来。  
  
　　然后Steve意识到，他不想让我起来。  
  
　　那家伙的脑袋瓜里，这一次的性幻想就是狠狠地把他操到哭，而且起不了床。  
  
　　Steve大口喘着气，努力调整呼吸，趁着身体的受控感减弱再次伸手去够地上不远处的手机。必须给Danny打电话，要不他歇口气再来一次怎么办？  
  
　　真的会痛死人的。  
  
　　电话接通的时候Danny嗓子哑哑的，还有点隐隐约约的惊慌。“Steve？”  
  
　　“……你可以在脑子里强奸我，”Steve清了清嗓子，也哑得厉害，“……但是别弄伤我，OK？明天还得上班呢。”  
  
　　那边安静了很久，才听见Danny梦游似的问：“……你说什么？”  
  
　　“你刚刚在脑子里把我给强奸了，Danny。”  
  
　　又是很长时间没有回应。  
  
　　“你刚才做春梦了？还是其实醒着的？”Steve问。  
  
　　又过了好一会儿，Danny的声音传来，这次好像清醒了点，“Steve，你头疼？”  
  
　　“没有。我被你给想射了。”  
  
　　“……FUCK！”  
  
　　“是啊，你刚那么做过了。我没有头痛，但是全身都在痛，躺在地上动不了了。”  
  
　　又是一阵长久的沉默。  
  
　　“没想到你在性事上这么粗暴，Danno。”  
  
　　“Steve，你受伤了？你说真的？”  
  
　　“我说真的……咦？好像不是真的受伤，只是感觉到疼。嘶，好像是没有出血……”  
  
　　然后Steve听到电话那边又是一连串的“FUCK”。  
  
　　“……你还好吗？”Danny问，声音有点抖，那种强忍着的恐惧隔着电话都能听出来。  
  
　　“我不好，我哭了。”  
  
　　“……”  
  
　　“你是故意弄哭我的吧？”  
  
　　“……Steve……你说真的？”  
  
　　“快过来哄我。”Steve说，然后挂了电话。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-12-18 12:28  随缘居）


	10. Chapter 10

***  
  
　　Danny来得比Steve想像的要晚一点，大概过了二十分钟Steve才听到外边传来刺耳的急刹声。Danny急匆匆地冲进来摔上门之后在门口顿了一下，抽了口气，然后大步走过来，把手上提着的一袋东西随手放在沙发上。  
  
　　“Steve？”Danny半跪下来伸手想去扶，手却在半空僵住了。  
  
　　Steve浑身赤裸大汗淋漓的躺在地上，勉强用破破烂烂的T恤挡住自己隐私部位，样子蛮凄惨的，确实是刚被蹂躏完的那种样子。Danny脑子里空白了一下，然后是一阵Steve完全无法听清，但却能感受到剧烈波动的情绪风暴。  
  
　　“啊……”Steve身上正在平息的疼痛突然变成了剧痛，他忍不住又叫了一声，挣扎了一下蜷缩起来，“停，停……Danny，我没你想象的那么痛……”  
  
　　Danny在Steve叫出声的时候已经不管不顾地把他抱起来搂到怀中粗略检查了一下，摸摸他湿漉漉的头发，焦灼地看着他的眼睛，“Steve，Steve？为什么会痛？我以为你痛你也会痛吗？Huh？”  
  
　　“嗷……停……别想我痛，你想象我现在舒服得要命试试……”  
  
　　“什么？怎么可能？你脑子痛出毛病了吗？你要我想象……我看到你这个样子怎么可能想象你现在正舒服得要命？”Danny抓狂地说。  
  
　　“嗷……你还吼我……”  
  
　　“我没有吼你好吗！……Okey，Okey，我怎么办？Huh？我像想你……呃，我觉得你现在舒服又安全？”  
  
　　Steve疼得发抖，看到Danny完全懵掉傻呆呆念咒的样子又觉得好笑。他忍不住咧嘴的时候紧紧盯着他表情的Danny心头松了一点，跟着Steve就感到剧痛减轻了一点。  
  
　　“……继续，Danny，好像真的管用……”  
  
　　“什么？真的？好吧，呃……你现在就像正在做按摩一样，舒服到骨子里，呃，就像刚抽了一管，简直飘飘欲仙……”  
  
　　“什么叫飘飘欲仙？你还打算让我对这个上瘾吗？”Steve瞪过去，没好气地说。他撑着自己坐起来了一点，疼痛感正在迅速消退，但无力感仍然遍布全身。  
  
　　Danny扁扁嘴，“……我觉得你精力十足状态极佳完全可以立刻出发满世界追捕绑着自杀炸弹的恐怖份子了宝贝儿。”他一口气地说。  
  
**\- ……什么样的疯子才会想让你上瘾这个……**  
  
**\- ……怎么会这样？**  
  
**\- ……我根本就没打算……以前也从来就没有……今天只是……**  
  
**\- ……都怪你还不是因为你一直故意……**  
  
**\- ……他听得见我。**  
  
**\- ……不光听得见而且还会感觉到……**  
  
**\- ……天啊为什么会这样……**  
  
**\- ……不不我不是想辩解……**  
  
**\- ……闭嘴……闭嘴……别想……什么也别想……**  
  
　　Steve觉得Danny的脑子恐惧又委屈地缩成了一团，然后那种受控感就非常明确的消失了。紧接着疼痛退去，体力也回来了一点，只剩下轻微的不适感和体力透支的那种疲惫。  
  
　　Steve突然就莫明清晰的明白了刚才Danny那些“觉得他如何舒适”的描述其实半点用处都没有，实际上有效的，是Danny一直在不自觉地退出操纵他的那种状态。  
  
　　“怎么样？感觉好点了？”Danny努力镇定下来，摸摸Steve的额头，然后又突然反应过来Steve还光着，四下望了一圈没有发现可以用来替他遮挡的东西，伸手去解自己衬衣扣子。  
  
　　Steve这会儿已经完全听不见Danny到底在想什么了，只能听到模糊杂乱的噪音，和感受到那种极度压抑的情绪。压抑到他觉得那家伙只是强撑着才没有掏出枪来直接把自己给毙了，说不定下一刻就会突然一言不发地往墙上一撞把自己给撞死。  
  
　　说好的弄哭了会哄呢？“扶我去洗澡。”Steve叹了口气，说。  
  
　　“哦。”Danny老老实实答应了一声，把Steve从地上扶起来，架着他去浴室，手上还没忘从沙发上拿那包东西。  
  
　　Steve站在喷头下拧开水丢开那件遮羞的T恤的时候，Danny脑袋简直都快垂到地上去了。但他没离开浴室，甚至也不肯退后，就那样默默站在Steve身后，浑身衣服湿透的扶着Steve的腰。  
  
　　Steve也没忍心赶他出去，尽可能快地冲洗了一下，关了水伸手去拿浴巾，然后就感到Danny在背后轻轻推了他一下。  
  
　　“别动。”Danny说，“求你了。”  
  
　　Steve双手撑住墙壁，惊讶地僵住了。  
  
　　他又动不了了。  
  
　　背后的Danny悉悉索索地鼓捣了一会儿什么，然后贴上来抱住他，把额头抵在他背上，“你不会告诉我的，Steve，你也不会自己去……总之，别动，OK？”  
  
　　冰凉润滑的手指摸进了Steve的股缝，Steve有点狼狈地挣扎了一下，“Danny。”  
  
　　Danny没有答话，一言不发地手指深入仔细探了一圈，感觉Steve确实没有什么严重受伤的迹象之后终于退了出来。他重新拧开水，再次把脑袋贴上Steve的背，双手抱着他的腰就那样又站了好一会儿，Steve才终于感到那种受控感消失了。  
  
　　几乎同时Danny也松了手。Steve深吸了一口气，关水，扯过浴巾胡乱擦了一下，裹在腰间绕开Danny往外走。Danny呆呆站在喷头下没动，身上的湿衣服滴滴答答地往地上滴着水。  
  
　　Steve翻出干净的居家衣物穿好扑到床上一趴，过了大概十来分钟听到Danny从浴室出来，扭头看了一眼，Danny明显洗过澡，湿衣服都脱掉了，只裹着浴巾站在床边，一脸纠结地看着他。  
  
　　Steve白了他一眼，侧转身拿背对着他。Danny左右为难地站在那儿好半天，终于鼓起勇气爬上床，把手搭上Steve的肩膀。  
  
　　Steve没动，Danny咬着唇，贴近了点，伸手抱住Steve在他后颈上亲了一口。“你上回来？”  
  
　　“老实睡觉。”  
  
　　“……哦。”Danny闷闷地说，又吻了吻，把脸埋在Steve背上。  
  
**\- 也许我应该离开夏威夷……**  
  
**\- 可是这种情况光拉开距离真的能管用吗……**  
  
**\- ……去南极还是北极把自己脑子冻起来？**  
  
**-……每次想到他名字就拿电击器电自己？**  
  
　　Steve猛地转身瞪过来，吓了Danny一大跳，往后缩了缩。  
  
　　“……你可以轻点。”Steve一口气给憋得，“还可以让我来。你脑子里到底都在想些什么？”  
  
　　Danny有些迟钝地眨了眨眼，“……哦。”  
  
　　“今晚不行，睡觉。”Steve又转过了背。  
  
　　“……”Danny默默地重新贴上来，没说话。过了十来分钟Steve突然意识到，这么长的时间里，Danny似乎也什么都没想。  
  
　　他下意识伸出自己的思维触觉去Danny脑子里探了一圈，确认了自己读心能力并没有任何问题。他能读，只不过那儿现在除了无声而且深如海的潜意识之外什么明显思绪都没有，就像Danny强行放空了自己的脑子。  
  
　　Steve小心翼翼地转身看了看。Danny醒着，看见他转过来冲着他微微一笑。  
  
　　Steve突然就觉得自己简直心疼得不行。人怎么可能做到长时间什么都不想？“……你可以背上场名单什么的。”他说，冲着Danny努了努嘴。  
  
　　“为什么？”Danny偏偏头，“我没有在紧张。我只在需要放松的时候才会背那个。”  
  
　　“你也可以随便胡思乱想，Danny。”  
  
　　“我正打算睡觉，没有什么需要想。”  
  
　　“是谁之前跟我说人就算睡觉也会胡思乱想的？”  
  
　　Danny耸了耸肩，心如止水地看着他。  
  
　　Steve看了Danny一会儿，伸手把Danny湿漉漉的金发揉成了个横七竖八乱糟糟的鸟窝。  
  
　　“……”Danny瞪着眼睛运了一会儿气，终于凶过来，“明天还得去上学呢，Steven，给我闭上眼睛！”  
  
　　Steve撅着嘴郁闷了会儿，侧身躺好，闭上了眼睛。  
  
　　最终这一晚上他还是没能睡着，因为Danny撑不住睡着了之后，就在梦里一遍遍地跟他说对不起。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-12-24 07:51   随缘居）


	11. Chapter 11

***  
  
　　天快亮的时候Danny终于蜷缩成一团睡熟了，Steve揉了揉脸坐起来，扯过毯子给Danny搭在身上，轻手轻脚地下了床。  
  
　　他没像往常那样出去跑步，只是简单洗漱了一下，换上出门的衣服开车去了Danny家一趟，回来的路上顺便买了早餐。等时间快到上班的点，Steve拎着一大袋子东西进了卧室，随手扔在床上，叉着腰，“嘿，该起床了。”  
  
　　Danny在袋子被扔到床上的时候就已经惊醒了。他茫然地四下看了一圈，揉揉眼睛坐起来，看上去已经清醒了。“那是什么？”Danny吸吸鼻子，开口问，嗓子带着那种没睡足的沙哑。  
  
　　“你的衣服。”Steve说，理直气壮地，“你昨天的衣服湿答答团在我的浴室里，我不去给你拿过来你打算穿我的沙滩裤去上班吗？”  
  
　　“……”Danny皱巴着脸看着他，没答话，心里也什么都没想。Steve犹豫了一下要不要上去亲一口，最后好心地决定还是等Danny穿好衣服再说。那家伙现在还光着呢。  
  
　　Danny好像也突然意识到这点，抓着毯子往自己身上拖了拖，“……谢谢你替我把衣服拿过来，但我想问的是，那一大包衣服是怎么回事？”  
  
　　“什么怎么回事？”Steve装听不懂，耸了耸肩，“就那么回事呗。”  
  
　　“就哪回事？”  
  
　　“……”Steve无言了一会儿，想了想，给了个超烂的借口，“我不知道你今天想穿哪件？”  
  
　　Danny探手把袋子够到自己面前，翻了翻，无声地叹了口气，拿出衣物开始穿。“那可真是周到又贴心，宝贝儿。所以你把我所有的领带也都拿过来，是因为不知道我今天想戴哪条？”  
  
　　Steve摸了摸鼻子，只尴尬了一瞬间，就决定不管那么多直接行动，伸手把刚好站起来Danny一把抓过来，拖到怀里双手圈住，低头吻。  
  
　　Danny只略微躲了一下，就一动不动地让他亲到了，刚开始只是微张着嘴唇由着他亲，后来就开始舔着他的唇回吻。Steve退开了一点，摸摸Danny的后脑勺，“你简直爱惨我了，以前我怎么不知道？”  
  
　　“因为好像我自己也不知道？”Danny舔舔嘴唇，拉好敞开的衬衫衣襟继续系扣子，嘴硬地不肯承认，“事实上如果你指的是恋爱的那种爱上你，我觉得我好像目前为止仍然是笔直笔直的。”  
  
　　Steve皱眉，觑了觑眼睛凶了一句，“是啊，你笔直笔直地把我给上了，圈圈叉叉一遍又一遍！”随手挑了根领带递过去，在Danny伸手接的时候又顿了顿，撅嘴，“就不能不戴吗？”  
  
　　Danny皱皱脸，摇头。  
  
　　Steve不管不顾地把领带又放了回去。  
  
　　“……”Danny瞪了Steve一会儿，一脸挑衅地，“严格来说那不算上了你，那只是穷极无聊加上被你刺激过度偶一为之的脑洞。”  
  
　　Steve一脸指责地看着他，抱起了手。  
  
　　Danny扁着嘴，看了那条领带一眼，“我恨你。”他说，超级不爽地放弃了，“好吧，至少在我们扯平之前，你想把我怎么样都可以。”  
  
　　Steve斜睨着眼睛看了他一会儿，凑上去又啄了一口，“你这种凡事都往坏处想的毛病真的是很烦人，Danny。”  
  
　　两人吃早餐的时候Chin的电话打过来，说是鉴证科那边有了新发现。“监控录像是假的。”Chin在电话那头说，“看起来确实像是内部作案了。凶手需要有制作和更换录像的时间和能力，应该是对餐厅安保系统非常熟悉的人。”  
  
　　“OK，”Steve点点头，“通知HPD去把餐厅保安人员带到总部做询问，其他餐厅人员也都先限制出境。”  
  
　　“已经通知过了。”Chin说，顿了顿，“另外，对那套安保系统非常熟悉的还有一帮人。”  
  
　　“威斯顿公司。”Danny接口说，看看Steve，“我有预感，现在忙着跑路的其实是这帮人。Chin，对他们的背景调查有进展吗？”  
  
　　“还没有，这家公司各方面初步看上去都好像没什么问题，专利的情况还要等专利局的回复。”  
  
　　Steve看了看时间，“现在还没到9点，我们没有明确嫌犯也还没掌握任何证据，所以只能赌这家公司今天会直接关门停业了。Chin，给我Anne Karen的住址，我和Danny去她家看看。让Lou和Kono先继续跟餐厅那边的线。你带特警队去威斯顿公司，小心点，他们有武装。”  
  
　　Chin答应了一声收了线。  
  
　　Danny把手枪拿出来检查了一遍又别回腰间放好，冲着Steve抬了抬下巴，“你要去你的秘密仓库拿几个手雷什么的吗？”  
  
　　Steve看了他一会儿，突然决定把话说开，“我爱你，Danny。就算一开始没想通自己为什么被强奸了也没感到生气，发现你被逼得脑袋空空什么都不敢想，觉得心痛很想抱的时候也就什么都明白了。我不介意变成你的男朋友，Danno。”  
  
　　Danny怔怔地看着他，慢慢红了脸。Steve倒也没逼他回应，偏偏头示意往外走。  
  
　　去拿车的路上Danny默默的，脑子里也仍然安安静静，直到两人坐到车上系好安全带之后才终于扁扁嘴开了口，带着点委屈，“我没想过要把你变成我的男朋友。”  
  
　　Steve打燃了火，握着方向盘看了一眼倒车镜，“好吧，那你可以现在开始想。”

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-12-26 02:57  随缘居）


	12. Chapter 12

***  
  
　　Anne Karen住在市中心商业区一栋高档公寓里，附近聚集着繁华的购物中心。两人上楼前看看人来人往的一楼大厅和四通八达的出口，对望了一眼，感觉都不太好。  
  
　　“如果交火的话可能会有附带伤亡。”Danny说，跟着Steve进了电梯，“以你超级海豹加变异读心怪的双重直觉来看，那个套装小妞有可能会从裙子下面拿出一支乌兹冲锋枪吗？”  
  
　　“有可能。”Steve说，按下21层，“她走路的姿势很稳，身体随时保持隐蔽的戒备动作，至少受过严格的格斗训练。”  
  
　　Danny撇了撇嘴，点点头，没说话。  
  
　　“What？”Steve扭头看他。  
  
　　“没什么，我只是以为你会说你也能闻出她的味道来呢。”  
  
　　“我是能闻出她的味道来，这里到处都是‘夺路而逃’的味道，你没闻到吗？”  
  
　　“好吧，这里确实到处都是‘夺路而逃’和‘挟持人质’的味道，假设她真的是个职业杀手级别的危险份子的话，这种地形最不好抓。”Danny承认说，下意识绷直了一点身体，伸手扶着腰间的枪。“而我们现在甚至没理由清空这栋大楼。那你能闻出来她是正在化妆准备上班，还是昨晚就已经跑了只是把手机留在了房间呢？正乖乖待在家里等着我们去抓也说不定？她好像是卖那种可以全方位监控的安保系统的……”Danny愣了一下，猛地看向Steve，Steve也正朝他看过来，然后两人一起抬头看向电梯上方的监视器。  
  
　　印着“威斯顿安防国际”LOGO的监视器摄像头默默对着他俩，侧盖上的运行指示灯闪烁着红光。  
  
　　Steve飞快按了下一层，“这栋楼不止这一个电梯间，我们分头堵。”  
  
　　“如果她走北面那两个单独的安全楼梯怎么办？如果直接下到车库怎么办？”Danny问。  
  
　　“只能碰运气了。最坏的情况是她现在已经挟持了人质。”Steve说，“不管对我们还是对她自己来说那都是最糟糕的。”  
  
　　电梯门开了，两人同时冲出，抬头看两边六个电梯门上的楼层指示灯，有四个都正在下行，其中一个刚到22层可以排除，剩下三个都在22层以下。  
  
　　“小心点，”Steve说，拍怕Danny肩膀，“我去西边。”  
  
　　Danny从电梯旁的安全楼梯冲到一楼，拔枪握在手中下压着枪站在电梯间正中，等着三个可能的目标电梯到达。第一个门开了，没有。第二个他就等到了。  
  
　　事实证明，有时候情况没有最坏，只有更坏。  
  
　　Anne Karen黑衣黑裤，全副武装地站在电梯里，手上抓着一个穿着高档时装正在哭泣求饶的女人，乌黑的微型冲锋枪抵在人质背上。在她身后站着两个同样全副武装的黑西装，各自手里都抓着一名瑟瑟发抖的人质。  
  
　　“FIVE-0！”Danny举枪，大吼，“不许动！放下枪！”  
  
　　 **\- 三人持械，挟持人质。Steve，叫后援！**  
  
　　Anne Karen推着人质走出电梯，站住了，冲着Danny微微一笑，对身后的人说，“杀了他。”  
  
　　Danny的声音在脑子里响起的时候，Steve的第一反应自然是立刻往Danny那边冲过去。但他的身体却完全不听使唤地先摸出电话，去拨Lou的号码。他挣扎着转身跑动的时候直接摔倒在了地上，电话通了，“McGarrett？”  
  
　　“三人持械，挟持人质。Lou，立刻就近派人过来我这边。”Steve边说边爬了起来，身体恢复了自由，大楼另一边已经传来骚乱和交火声。他顾不上心底的愤怒一路飞跑，赶到的时候Danny正躲在电梯间拐角处被两挺微冲压得抬不起头，左边肩头上一片血迹。  
  
　　Steve一枪点倒一个黑西装加入了战局，Danny趁着对方慌乱的那一瞬倒地举枪点倒了另一个。Anne Karen当机立断一枪打死一名刚获自由的人质，把手中的瘫软的女人质箍紧了，“停火，立刻停火，不然我也杀了她。”  
  
　　Danny闭了闭眼，朝Steve这边看过来，Steve做了个停火的手势，靠着墙壁飞快往Anne Karen那边看了一眼又缩回来。“你想要什么？我真的不懂，Anne，你应该早就看见我们只有两个人了，如果你真的想走我们根本堵不住你。”Steve问。  
  
　　“别装傻。”Anne嗤笑了一声，“警察先生，我知道最多五分钟之后这里就会被条子们包围，如果在那之前我拿不到想要的东西，我就杀掉这个哭哭啼啼的小可爱走人。就像你说的，我真要走你们根本拦不住我。”  
  
　　 **\- 他们知道了多少？那个bitch是被抓了还是主动跟警察合作？如果她直接把我们全部供出来……**  
  
　　“她没告诉我们太多，OK？”Steve说，语调真诚地，“如果那个阴险的bitch真的什么都告诉我们了，我们还会这样一点防备都没有的过来吗？我发誓，Anne，你至少总要告诉我你到底想我们为你做什么吧。我们可以谈，OK？你不需要伤害人质，请别伤害他们好吗？”  
  
　　 **\- 阴险的bitch？**  
  
　　Danny看了过来。  
  
**\- 也许她还没把钥匙交出去？**  
  
　　“她在哪？”Anne说。  
  
　　Steve给Danny做了个“掩护我”的手势，把枪别回腰间，“Anne，别开枪，OK？别开枪，我没拿武器。”他举着双手走了出去。  
  
　　Anne正拖着人质一点点往电梯间另一头的安全楼梯后退，见他空着手出来立刻用枪指着他，“她在哪？”Anne又问了一遍。  
  
　　“她跟我们提了提跟钥匙有关的事。”Steve说，试探地，“那就是你想要的吗？Anne？钥匙？”  
  
　　Anne的眼睛猛地一缩，“你撒谎！”  
  
　　她手指刚动的时候，Steve已经不由自主地倒地一滚，紧接着是两声枪响。  
  
　　两颗子弹从他上方嗖嗖地交错飞过，Anne额头上带着弹孔往后跌到。从后边上来的Danny双手握着枪上前查看了一眼Anne的尸体，回头看看Steve，“你还好吗？”  
  
　　Steve心头一阵光火，从地上爬起来，想说什么又忍了忍，叉着腰站在那儿，没搭腔。  
  
　　Danny愣了愣，接着露出了然的神色，没再说话，转身上前扶起瘫软在地上的两名人质轻声安慰。穿高档时装的女人质崩溃地抱着Danny大哭的时候，外边响起了成片的警笛声。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-12-27 08:04  随缘居）


	13. Chapter 13

***  
  
　　Kono和Lou都赶过来了，看到他俩没事松了口气。四个人一起上去Anne的住处细细搜查了一遍，除了找到一个小型的秘密武器库之外，没能收获新的线索。  
  
　　“餐厅那条线有发现吗？”Steve问。  
  
　　“我正想说呢，BOSS，这个案子真的是越来越诡异了。”Kono从手机上调出几张照片翻给大家看了看，“那个餐厅有地道，直接通往死者的小厨房。”  
  
　　“那辆车停的地方刚好是地道入口？”Danny问。  
  
　　“对，只不过入口处的伪装做得非常好，头几次现场勘查都疏忽了。”Kono点头说，“所以现在的问题是，什么样的餐厅需要有密道？”  
  
　　Lou抱着手臂，接过话来，“以及什么样的餐厅需要严密的安保。餐厅的几个安保人员都没有招出什么新鲜东西来，不过我查了一下他们的过往发现很有问题。他们的履历都太干净了，而且有点大同小异，更像是特意做的掩饰身份。”  
  
　　Steve点点头，“这家餐厅本身肯定有秘密，只是我们还没能挖出来到底是什么。这个秘密应该就是导致死者被害的动机。”  
  
　　“Anne死前怀疑我们手里有什么东西。”Danny说，“假设我们真的有，那应该是在办这件密室杀人案的过程里得到的。”  
  
　　Lou“噢”了一声，“那这样东西跟餐厅的秘密应该有关。问题是如果Anne或者她所代表的那一方就是凶手，为什么杀了人却没有拿到想要的？”  
  
　　“也许凶手只是跟威斯顿公司有关联，但并不是同一伙。”Kono说。  
  
　　“听起来好像说得通。”Danny表示同意，“凶手另有其人，宝藏也在他手里，Anne或者说她所代表的威斯顿公司以为我们抓到了凶手得到了宝藏，所以才会问我们要。”  
  
　　“好好的公司不做，不惜挟持人质都要从警方手里要到宝藏，这批宝藏一定值很多钱。”Lou撇了撇嘴，耸耸肩。  
  
　　“除了宝藏本身值钱之外，估计还得加上破罐子破摔。”Danny也耸了耸肩，补充，“按我们刚才这种思路，威斯顿以为我们抓到了凶手得到了宝藏就直接翻脸，很可能是他们觉得凶手已经把他们给出卖给了警方。这家公司本身显然有很大问题。”  
  
　　“Anne提到过一名未知女性和一把钥匙，也许这个未知女性就是我们的凶手，那把钥匙就是宝藏。”Steve说，“不过这些线索目前来看还是太凌乱了，我们只是用猜测串起来。还得等Chin那边的消息。”  
  
　　没过多久正好Chin的电话打过来，说是已经带着特警拿下了威斯顿公司，“你们都过来看看吧。这栋楼简直是个易守难攻的碉堡，如果不是因为管事的都跑了里边群龙无首地乱成一团，我们还不一定能这么快拿下来。”  
  
　　“OK，这就过来。”Steve说。  
  
　　Kono和Lou先一起上车出发了，Steve花了几分钟把这边现场的善后事务交给赶来支援的HPD，和Danny也上了车往威斯顿那边走。  
  
　　前三分之一的路两个人都一直没说话。Steve沉着脸，Danny默默地看着窗外。车里的气氛快凝固结成块的时候Steve终于开了口，“你知道那有多严重吗？”  
  
　　Danny收回目光，舔舔嘴唇，“我知道。”  
  
　　Steve皱着眉头看过来，示意他继续。  
  
　　“行动的时候身体失控会害死你。”Danny深吸了一口气，又轻轻呼出来，“对不起，OK？我真不是故意的，”顿了顿，“我连想都没想，那只是本能，我没办法控制那个。”  
  
　　“你必须控制住！”Steve抬高了音量，光火地，“你必须信任我！明白吗？我们可以事后再来吵我的决定有多蠢多危险，但是行动的时候如果我决定去送死，你就必须让我去死！明白吗？”  
  
　　Danny一脸难过地低着头，又舔了舔唇，“我知道界线在哪，OK？今天之前不管心里有多不同意你的决定我都只需要跟上去就好，现在你让我怎么办？Huh？”  
  
　　Steve一口气堵在那儿，胸膛起伏了一会儿，没说话。  
  
　　“突然先有了超能力的人是你，Steve，我不知道我们现在这种情况是怎么回事，但我从来没有想过要控制你。你才是有控制狂问题的那一个，明白吗？”  
  
　　“但是你必须控制住自己，Danny，你操纵我的时候我根本抵抗不了。你让我跪我就会跪，你让我哭我就会哭。”Steve看着前边的路，勉强把音量降下来，“如果我因为那样的原因在行动的时候挂掉，你一辈子都没办法原谅你自己，Danny。”  
  
　　Danny没再答话，只是恐惧又痛苦地坐在那儿，安静得就像一片死掉的海。  
  
　　Steve咬着唇，只忍了两分钟就猛地把车刹到路边，转头看过去。Danny蔚蓝的悲伤眼睛黯淡地望回来。  
  
**\- 我已经很乖了。**  
  
　　Steve也不知道自己心里在这一瞬间汹涌而出的情绪到底是什么，他只觉得心里酸得不行，眼睛也酸得不行，五脏六腑全部都给揪起来了，全身血管都在膨胀好像马上就要炸掉。他伸手指指自己，气不打一处来地冲着Danny发脾气，“委屈的是我！OK？！亲我一口，给我个抱抱，不准扁嘴，笑给我看！”

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-12-27 08:04  随缘居）


	14. Chapter 14

***  
  
　　Steve只捞到了一个满眼心疼的抱抱和一个纯属安慰的面颊吻，好吧，还有安抚的拍拍背。笑脸也不是说完全没有，但是就算Danny抿起了微笑的弧线，痛楚还是清晰的沉淀在他眼底。  
  
　　那样的笑容更让人难过好不好？Steve闷了一会儿发动了车重新上路，头一次认真希望这个莫名其妙出现的超能力赶紧的给他消失。  
  
　　到达威斯顿公司大楼的时候特警队已经押走了大楼里持械抵抗的人犯，正准备收队把现场留给鉴证人员和警探们。两人找到其他三个队员的时候，他们已经收获了大量物证，案情也大概有了点眉目。  
  
　　“真没想到瓦胡岛上居然还隐藏着这么一间职业杀手的经纪公司。”Kono笑嘻嘻地说，在一台笔记本上敲了几下键盘，“Danny你一定会喜欢这个。”  
  
　　“为什么我一定会喜欢那个？”Danny凑上去看了看，是一份类似档案的东西，“这是什么？”  
  
　　“员工手册，虽然内容隐晦简洁了一点。”Kono看看他，“不喜欢？”  
  
　　“我为什么要喜欢杀手公司的员工手册……噢，我懂了，这下可以把我一向讨厌的冷血杀手们一网打尽了。”Danny撇撇嘴，“你说得对，我喜欢。不过为什么他们要制作一份员工手册而且留下来给我们看？”  
  
　　“刚才跟FBI那边对接了一下资料，至少有三分之一的身份信息能大致匹配上FBI的通缉名单。”Chin接过话说，“不过这些人都不在这次被抓到的人员里。”  
  
　　“我们一个都没抓到？”Steve问。  
  
　　“是他们根本不在这儿。老实说，就这里一副惨遭抛弃的凄凉状况来看，这份名单更像是故意留下来扰乱视线的。”Lou插话说，“奇怪就在于，FBI那边基本证实了这份名单是真实的，而且很有价值。”  
  
　　Chin点点头，“FBI已经要求案件交接，他们的探员已经在路上了。”  
  
　　“那跑掉的人为什么要送给警方这样一份大礼？”Steve皱起眉，“还有我们抓到的都是些什么人？”  
  
　　“更像是底层行政人员，和一些比较外围的保安。”Chin说，“当然他们肯定也都涉案，否则就不会抵抗了。”  
  
　　“这实在是太奇怪了。”Steve抱起手，“好吧，不管怎么说，现在看起来到处都是突破口，下午你们三个继续查线索，我和Danny去审审这些被丢下的弃子。”  
  
　　“OK。不过现在大家人这么齐，要不要一起先去把午饭解决了？”Chin貌似不经意地说。  
  
**_\- 这两个家伙好像问题大了？_**  
  
　　Steve看了Chin一眼，“OK。”他说。  
  
　　几个人随意去了一家最近的路边餐厅，坐下来没多久Kono就故意提醒Danny不远的路口有一家泡芙店的可可泡芙特别有名。  
  
　　“如果你愿意跑腿的话，今天的泡芙我请客。”Kono说。  
  
　　Danny皱着脸，看了一圈，“这么多人为什么一定是我去跑腿？”。  
  
　　“也许是因为这里除了你，那种对心脏不利的东西其他人都不像你那么爱吃。”Lou说。  
  
　　Danny扁扁嘴，叹了口气，老老实实让他们给支走了。等他一走开，另外三个就用审犯人的眼神齐刷刷地看向Steve。  
  
　　Steve皱起眉转着眼珠来回看看，“What？”  
  
　　“一般来说你们两口子的事情我们都只是看看不说话，Steve，”Chin说，“不过今天你们是怎么回事？”  
  
　　“什么怎么回事？”Steve当然不肯招供了。  
  
　　三个人都一脸不赞同地看着他。  
  
**\- 根本是想不知道都不行好不好，那种清澈的眼睛痛苦一眼就望到了，BOSS你这样撇清可不好哦。**  
  
**\- 难道是表白被拒绝了？Steve看起来好像是还没开窍的样子……**  
  
**\- Danny这会儿看上去就像一只被狠狠踹过的狗。McGarrett，你过线了吗？**  
  
　　“……”Steve瞪着眼睛无语了一会儿，“我？”指指自己的鼻子，超火大地看着他们，“我什么也没做，OK？”  
  
　　那三个互相交换了个眼神。  
  
**\- 诶？BOSS好像也伤得不轻？**  
  
**\- 总不会是Steve表白把Danny给吓到了吧，还是说这个简单粗暴的家伙干脆直接动手动脚……**  
  
**\- 那是那一个过线被修理了？可是Williams怎么看也不像会主动过线的那种人……**  
  
　　Steve简直气了个仰倒。为什么人人都觉得肯定是我干了什么，Danny不爽都是我的错？他抱起双手，看了一圈，决定放大招，“好吧，我们昨晚睡一起了。”吓不死你们。  
  
　　Kono： **⊙０⊙** ……  
　　  
　　 **\- 你把Danny给……**  
  
　　Chin：⊙-⊙……  
  
　　 **\- 你把Danny给……？**  
  
　　Lou：⊙△⊙……  
  
　　 **\- 你把Danny给？！**  
  
　　很好。再来。“今天行动的时候我腿软了，刚才我们‘讨论’了一下这件事。”噎不死你们。  
  
　　Kono：(⊙o⊙)……  
  
　　 **\- 呃……**  
  
　　Chin：(ー_ー)!!  
  
　　 **\- 噢……**  
  
　　Lou：……(#‵  ′)凸  
  
　　 **\- 啥……噢FUCK……**  
  
　　Steve耸了耸肩。这不能算撒谎，我一句假话也没说，对不对。  
  
　　Danny回来的时候就接到了Kono脸红红眼睛闪闪热辣辣的注视，以及Lou一脸“你小子行”的由衷佩服表情。Chin舔唇忍笑装作很好心地从他手上接过泡芙盒子打开了，“唔，这家的可可泡芙真的很有名。”

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-12-28 04:04   随缘居）


	15. Chapter 15

***  
  
　　吃完饭分头行动之前，Chin还是单独找到Steve私下提醒了一句，“呃……你知道的，Danny不管是唧唧歪歪抱怨还是哇啦哇啦炸毛，都很好对付，但是如果他不吱声了，那就是心里伤得很重了。”  
  
　　 **\- 你有点数，别傲娇过头。**  
  
Steve叉腰低头，咬牙忍。  
  
　　Chin笑眯眯地伸手想摸摸头，被Steve偏头躲过了，Chin萌得不行地揽过Steve的脖子强行揉了揉他脑袋。  
  
　　 **\- 哦这个家伙萌死了……赶紧的翻身吧兄弟……**  
  
　　Steve斜着眼睛目送Chin走开，Danny手插着裤兜过来，“他们审你了？”  
  
　　Steve给了他个白眼。  
  
　　“你怎么说？”  
  
　　“……我说你是因为把我搞到走不动路，才被我骂成这副委屈样的。”  
  
　　Danny舔着唇面无表情了一会儿，然后“噗”地一声笑出了声。Steve看着Danny弯起来的眉眼和皱起来的笑纹，心情也跟着好起来，没忍住伸手把Danny的脸捧过来，低头吻了吻。  
  
　　“噢！拜托！”刚好看过来的Lou伸手捂眼，然后拿手挡着脸坐进车里摔上了门。已经在车里的Kono冲着这边做了一个射击的动作。Danny强撑着装出很镇定的样子由着Steve亲，硬是没敢反抗。  
  
　　接下来整个下午Steve和Danny都待在审讯室挨个提审犯人。有了读心术作为辅助，Steve获得信息很顺利，加上另外三个队员不断传回来新的线索和信息，他们基本上把整个案件拼凑了出来。  
  
　　各种迹象表明，那个死掉的大厨并不是什么单纯的无辜受害人，而是这家杀手经纪公司的实际拥有者。FBI那边也证实了道上确实有一个代号“大厨”的神秘角色，已经榜上有名了二十多年，是一个传说级的幕后人物。  
  
　　“大厨”的主营业务是为“客户”和杀手们牵线搭桥，这些杀手遍布各地，一部分是“大厨”的下属，一部分其实是单干，只是跟“大厨”有业务往来。  
  
　　威斯顿公司是一个掩护，里边并没有多少技术人员，他们只是购买了一家快要倒闭的科技公司用来洗钱，所谓的安防系统技术其实全是从其他同类公司购买的。也并没有“在职”的杀手在里边打卡上班。这家公司相当于大厨和他的杀手们的一个后勤部外加养老地，被抓到的人员中很有几个是已经“退休”多年的前职业杀手。  
  
　　那家餐厅则是“大厨”的个人爱好，也是他日常遥控一切的真正老窝。混到他这个份上，当然早就不会在一线冲锋陷阵了，甚至都不怎么管理公司的日常运营。  
  
　　这原本是一个极为隐蔽而且低调的，默默运转了二十多年，结构简单但是管理严密的犯罪团伙，直到“大厨”的突然身亡。  
  
　　大厨身边几个真正管事的助手，几乎在第一时间就万事不管地直接消失了，餐厅这边剩下的员工大多是对一切不知情的普通人。这点真是让Steve他们百思不得其解。  
  
　　“难道是不同杀手组织之间的火拼？那些人其实已经在某个地方被烧成灰了？”Danny说。  
  
　　威斯顿公司那边的反应则要慢一点，他们是在警察上门之后才警惕起来，得知大厨的助手都跑光了之后才连夜也跑了一批。  
  
　　“所以他们其实担心的不是警察，而是老板挂掉头目跑光吧，这看起来确实更像是在躲避什么未知的灾难似的。”Lou在大屏幕上说，“有什么厉害的仇家过来寻仇，知情的高层都吓跑了？或者是另找地方火拼去了？”  
  
　　“也许他们想躲的就是杀掉大厨的人？”Kono也在线上说。  
  
　　“Anne为什么没走？而且她还试图要挟警方。还有她提到的女人和钥匙又是怎么回事。”Chin切进来说，“综合目前的信息看，Anne也是核心成员之一。”  
  
　　“呃，也许是这样，Anne提到的女人就是那个厉害的仇家，她过来干掉了大厨，从这个杀手老板身上拿走了一把属于这个组织的关键钥匙，其他头目不是被吓跑而是都追捕她去了。Anne则是猜测她已经被我们抓住或者是主动投靠了警方，所以挟持人质想跟我们交换钥匙。”Danny分析说。  
  
　　“听起来说得通。”Steve说，“如果是这样的话，我们就需要赶在一堆职业杀手之前找到那个未知女人了。好吧，这么看事情又回到了原点，我们得先破掉这桩密室杀人案，找出杀掉大厨的凶手。”  
  
　　Danny耸耸肩，“至少现在我们知道那实际上不是真正的密室，也知道凶手是敢跟杀手组织对着干的角色了。而且运气好的话，那还是个美女。”  
  
　　Steve朝他看过来，“为什么是美女就算运气好？”  
  
　　“……”Danny无言地看着Steve，其他三个队员也安静了一瞬，然后不动声色地纷纷收了线。  
  
　　Steve：“……”

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-12-29 02:31  随缘居）


	16. Chapter 16

***  
  
　　办公室里安静得过分，两人大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，“我就是随口那么一说，”Danny皱了皱鼻子，“你希望凶手是个长得难看的肌肉女？”  
  
　　Steve觑着眼睛，“我为什么要关心凶手长得好看还是不好看？”  
  
　　“……好吧，我就是突然想起了一部电影，”Danny耸肩，摊摊手，“‘杀死比尔’，你没看过？”  
  
　　Steve翻了翻白眼，伸手关掉通讯。  
  
　　Danny扁起嘴，看着空白的大屏幕，“那现在干嘛？不用把他们叫回来接着开会？”  
  
　　“今天先这样了。”Steve说，“明天我们去密道看看，也许你的‘比尔’会不小心在那儿留下身份相关的线索之类的。”  
  
　　“是‘新娘’。”  
  
　　“What？”  
  
　　“‘杀死比尔’的女主角，就是‘The Bride’，‘比尔’应该是大厨……”Danny说，跟着Steve往外走。  
  
　　Steve拉开门等Danny先过去，“‘新娘’干掉了‘比尔’，就像我们的凶手干掉了大厨？”  
  
　　“对。新娘是个想退休的职业杀手，被杀手组织的老大比尔血洗婚礼，四年以后醒来复仇。我敢说这部片子你一定会喜欢。”  
  
　　“Why？”  
  
　　“因为刚才我已经把所有剧情都介绍完了，剩下的就是枪林弹雨，血肉横飞，忍者对砍……”  
  
　　Steve撇撇嘴，“听上去不赖。”等两人走到停车场的时候，装作不经意地问，“要不今晚就看这部？”  
  
　　“……”Danny转头看了他一眼，“你一早就没打算今晚放我回家的吧。”  
  
　　Steve装作找车看向一边，摸出车钥匙摁了摁，“唔。”他说。  
  
　　Danny想笑又忍住了，乖乖地上了车。  
  
　　一路上Danny依然安安静静，Steve转头看了他好几次，Danny也只是平静地看回来。  
  
　　Steve突然就觉得这种安静才真让他受不了。  
  
　　他现在其实有点精疲力尽，昨晚一夜没睡，白天忙碌了一天，尤其是下午审讯那一大堆人犯，听了满脑子五花八门的各色脏话，以及各种跟提问不相关的支离破碎的心理活动，比之前正常的审讯简直要累上一百倍。可他现在就是想像以前那样听见Danny喋喋不休的抱怨声，就像那是令人安心的白噪音，可以让他回到那种满不在乎怡然自得的放松状态。  
  
　　“你怎么做到的？”Steve忍不住挑起话题。  
  
　　“什么怎么做到的？”  
  
　　“什么也不想。”  
  
　　Danny耸耸肩，“我就是什么也没去想。”  
  
　　“怎么可能什么都不想？”Steve又转头看了看，“你这样不难受吗？”  
  
　　“如果我说难受你会放我回家吗？”  
  
　　“……你回家睡着了再来一发我怎么叫醒你？”  
  
　　Danny抿紧了唇看过来，然后拒绝解释地转头回去，再次安静下来，眼底的痛苦清晰浮现。  
  
　　Steve多少有点后悔这句话，但也一样觉得委屈。“我知道你不是故意的，我没有真的怪你OK？但是难道以后你就要这样随时封闭自己吗？Danny？”  
  
　　Danny默默地没有说话，却有一种无形的怒气隐隐从他身上升腾起来，Steve几乎可以感受到那种怒气的质感。它们缓缓地逼近他，包裹他，侵入他，最终掌控了他。  
  
　　一切都是无声的，但指令非常清晰。Steve咬着唇没有挣扎反抗，顺从地调转方向开向Danny的住处。  
  
　　Danny下车的时候Steve的身体恢复了自由，他沉默地坐在驾驶室看着方向盘，心慢慢沉寂下来，发现自己也什么都没在想的时候时间大概过去了两分钟。  
  
**\- 过来。也可以不。**  
  
　　Steve熄火，下车，走进Danny家前院。Danny坐在大门口的台阶上，抱着膝盖望着他。  
  
　　Steve觉得这一幕就好像似曾相识，而且让他非常堵心，叹了口气走到Danny身边坐下来，看着远处没说话。  
  
　　“我昨晚是在脑子里幻想跟你做爱了，Steve。”Danny开口说，“但你本来不该知道的，明白吗？我对我们之前的关系没有不满意，我没有想过要去改变它。我只是在脑子里肆无忌惮地想了想，你却真的感受到了那种虐待……”顿了顿，“我知道我当时脑子里想的都是什么样的场景，babe，我真的、真的很抱歉。”  
  
　　Steve想要说话的时候被Danny打断了，“听我说，OK？那真的吓疯我了，Steve。如果我脑袋里想什么不光是会吵得你头疼而是真的会有后果，如果我不小心想‘混蛋你给我去死’怎么办？我想‘你最好去挖个坑把自己埋了’怎么办？你得承认你在惹毛我这一点上相当的有天赋吧。”  
  
　　“……谁能一个人挖坑自己埋自己？”  
  
　　“……那不是重点。总之，我已经吓得什么都不敢想了，但是我要怎么做到在心里反对你都不能有？我们从来就没有意见相同过好吗？”  
  
　　“谁说的？我们明明就很多时候都意见相同。”  
  
　　“闭嘴，Steve，别逼我用上那个……”  
  
　　Steve闭上了嘴。  
  
　　“我可以做到什么都不想，但是突发情况的时候我不可能控制住条件反射，就像你看见身边有人不小心摔倒，就会伸手去扶，看见杯子快掉下去了，就会伸手去抓。如果我看到你开车快要撞到人了，我脑子里一定会想让你赶紧躲开。我没办法保证在行动的时候不干扰你，你明白吗？”  
  
　　“这真的快把我逼疯了，babe这让我想吐，这个超能力真的把我搞得很凄惨，除了尽量什么都不想之外我真的不知道我还可以怎么办，明白吗？可是看到我痛苦你又会跟着痛苦。所以现在我连痛苦也不可以有吗？”  
  
　　“那我该怎么办？Huh？我是人，我会思想，会做判断，会难过，我不是机器人，也不是木头人，你明白吗？Steve？”  
  
　　Danny的声音柔软，低哑，疲惫不堪。Steve转头看着他，慢慢红了眼圈，伸手过去轻轻拉住Danny的手，低声问：“那我们怎么办？你也要离开我吗？Danny？”

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-12-30 02:08  随缘居）


	17. Chapter 17

***  
  
　　Danny怔怔地回望了一会儿，在Steve眼睛湿透的时候回握住他的手，微微用力把他拉近了一点，凑过去含住了他的唇。  
  
　　Steve任他亲吻，把精神触觉深深钻入到Danny脑海中探了一圈，但那里只有沉涛微澜，没有答案。Danny仍然什么也没想，就好像做出这个动作也只是出于本能。  
  
　　Steve决定不等Danny的答案了，他侧转身抱住Danny，狠狠地反吻了回去，“你不能离开，Danny，我不同意。”Steve说，在Danny往回缩的时候箍紧了手臂，“听到了吗？我不准。”揉到怀里又亲了一口，然后连拖带拽的把Danny从地上抱起来，伸手从他裤兜里掏出钥匙，又单手夹着他去开门。  
  
　　“嘿……”Danny用力挣了挣，力道大到Steve差点抓不住脱手。Steve手脚并用地钳住他，飞快打开门把他推了进去，然后又立刻拖回来一手搂住，一手在背后反锁上门。  
  
　　夜幕早已降临，没有开灯的房间里黑压压的只能隐约看见人影。Danny在黑暗里喘息着，伸手抵在门上，努力想把自己和Steve撑开一点距离。  
  
　　“我知道你不好过，Danny。”Steve完全不受影响地稳稳抱着他，背靠着着门，“但是你没得选。”  
  
　　他凑到Danny耳边含住耳朵，把舌头钻进Danny耳孔深处顶了顶，趁着Danny一缩的时候顺势把他抱转身来，推抵到门上，用身体紧紧压住。  
  
　　“你没得选。”Steve说，再次吻了上去，抱着他的头使劲啃他，“再难过你也得留在我身边，明白吗？”  
  
　　“……凭什么？”Danny使劲偏头移开，觉得嘴唇好像已经被咬破了。  
  
　　“就凭你爱上了我，Danno。”Steve在他耳边吐着气说。  
  
**\- ……别吹气！**  
  
　　Danny缩着脖子拼命推他，“我没有……”  
  
**\- ……你在生火吗，野人……我恨他……**  
  
　　Steve退开了一点，眼睛在黑暗里闪闪发亮。唔，我就是在生火。不过如果你介意，我也可以生吃。  
  
　　他猛地一口咬住Danny脖子把他给咬软了，腾出手来撕Danny的衣服。皮带被扯开的时候Danny勉强挣扎了一下，Steve抬手摸到他腰间捏了捏，找对位置再次把他给掐软了，腾出嘴来吻他，另一手钻进裤子握住YJ捏揉。没两分钟Danny就无需钳制也无力反抗了，他背靠着门仰着头粗重地喘息，Steve半跪下来，双手抱住了他的腰。  
  
　　感到自己被温热湿润的口腔包裹住的时候Danny呻吟出了声，即使意识到Steve正一边给他口交一边剥他的裤子，也腾不出来注意力去制止。快到高潮的时候Steve停了下来，站起身退后了一点，适应了黑暗的双眼目光灼灼地看着他。Danny退无可退地站在那儿，身体微微有点抖。  
  
　　下一秒他就发现自己天旋地转地给扛了起来，被带进卧室直接扔到了床上，跟着一具结实壮硕的身体赤裸裸地压了上来。  
  
　　“Steve……”Danny说。Steve在黑暗里停了一会儿，不出声地抱住他吻了吻，用膝盖分开他的腿。  
  
　　他没有很耐心地开拓他，只是尽量不伤到他地撑开他缓缓挤了进来。那种痛Danny觉得还可以忍，但是欲望多少有点消退。Steve一点点深入进去之后没有接着动作，只是就那样把他给钉在了床上，身体紧贴着双手圈住，低头看他的表情。  
  
　　“痛？”  
  
　　“一点儿也不，简直要爽飞了。”Danny翻白眼。  
  
　　Steve笑了一声，吻吻他继续深入。Danny忍着没有哼出来，只是偏了偏头。  
  
　　Steve退出来一点，“为什么不肯承认你爱我？嗯？”  
  
　　“……真的？你现在说这个？”  
  
　　Steve带着点威胁地多退了一点，“为什么？”  
  
　　“……babe你知道我虽然不经打但其实也很能熬刑吗？”  
  
　　Steve又笑了一声，低头吻，缓缓地再次深入。“好吧，那我们假设一下OK？假设你其实爱我爱得不得了，为什么你不肯承认？”  
  
　　“……嗯……假设吗……嗯……假设我爱你爱得不得了，你为什么不知道？”  
  
　　吻。“我知道，Danny，我知道你爱我爱得不得了。”  
  
　　“……那你为毛还需要我承认？”  
  
　　“爱一个人为什么不能承认？”  
  
　　“……嗯……你不觉得我们现在有更严重的问题需要解决吗？”  
  
　　“你爱我不认账，这就是最严重的问题，Danny。”  
  
　　“因为我本来就不是那种爱你？……啊……”  
  
　　“不爱我为什么要上我？”  
  
　　“……嗯……你没听过一发爽？啊，啊轻点……现在是你在上我babe……”  
  
　　Steve竭力控制住把Danny往碎里揉的冲动，这家伙有时候真的是不光嘴硬而且还喜欢往他心上插刀子。“你知道吗，你就是个自我毁灭的感情破坏狂。承认爱我你会死？你这种摧毁感情的倾向到底是怎么回事？Huh？”  
  
　　Danny有点挣扎地小声哼哼，皱着脸不说话。Steve揉揉他汗湿的金发，吻。“痛？”  
  
　　“……卖点力，Steven。”  
  
　　“……”  
  
　　“……嘿……嘿，你为什么叼着我脖子做我？”  
  
　　“我就喜欢叼着脖子做你。”  
  
　　“……唔……野兽……”

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-12-31 01:03   随缘居）


	18. Chapter 18

***  
  
　　第二天Danny不得不脖子带着齿痕去上班，那个位置根本就没法藏。Steve每次看他的时候视线都忍不住往那儿瞟，嘴角也忍不住想要往上弯，而且时不时就把精神触觉往他脑子里钻。  
  
　　“你为什么戳我脑子玩？”Danny忍无可忍地说。  
  
　　Steve继续戳戳戳。他发现Danny的大脑好像突然多了一层无形的屏障，不但可以阻隔思绪的泄露，还能阻止他的主动窥探，在他钻得太用力的时候还会把他往外踢。  
  
　　又一次刺探被用力踢了出来，Steve“嘶”了一声，“嘿，痛。”  
  
　　再钻的时候那层屏障只是把他往外推了推。  
  
　　“Danny？”Steve按捺着欣喜看过来，“你好像能屏蔽我了？你正在心里骂我吧，让我听听。”  
  
　　Danny叹了口气，屏障变软了一点，Steve的精神触手终于刺破无形的薄膜钻进了Danny的脑海，一堆熟悉的人身攻击词汇此起彼伏地嗖嗖撞上来，就好像有一堆Danny正在脑子里冲着他吐口水。  
  
　　Steve兴高采烈看了Danny一眼，退出来，又钻进去，在抱怨声里肆无忌惮地打了个滚。  
  
　　Danny哼了一声，“你知道你这样干其实也是在强奸吗？”  
  
　　那个表情明显带着点禁欲意味的忍耐。Steve眯了眯眼，右手从方向盘上拿下来，在Danny下边摸了一把，果然小Danny正在向他殷殷致意。  
  
　　Steve赖在Danny脑子里不肯出来了。  
  
　　“……”Danny舔了舔唇，把Steve给踢了出去。  
  
　　一路上两个人都在为这个较劲，最后怎么也钻不进去的Steve开始谈条件，“你让我进去，我让你开车。”  
  
　　“真的？”  
  
　　“真的。”Steve耸了耸肩，看看他，“你懂的，我是说就这么开。”  
  
　　Danny狐疑地眯起眼，过了会儿操纵Steve身体接过了驾驶权，又过了会儿恼怒地放弃了，“你这么钻进钻出地我怎么开？”  
  
　　Steve忍着笑从Danny脑子里退了出来。等两人顺路停车买早餐的时候，Danny想了想说，“你试试反抗？”  
  
　　几秒钟后Steve一脸郁闷地从兜里掏出钱来，给两人买了双倍加奶的咖啡和一盒沾满了糖霜的甜甜圈。  
  
　　“反抗不了。”Steve撅着嘴，打开盒子看了看递给Danny，软软地提要求，“我不要吃这个。”  
  
　　然后他得到了一份Danny付款的鸡蛋卷饼，满意地重新上路，“所以你其实也有超能力了吧，你的超能力就是可以操纵我。”  
  
　　“为什么是操纵你？老天既然愿意赐给我超能力，为什么不能是我在脑子里想想‘坏蛋们快来自首’，所有罪犯就都哭着喊着跑过来，求我把他们给铐起来？”  
  
　　“也许你可以试试，我觉得你在变强。”  
  
　　“不。”Danny想都没想地拒绝，“我才不试。我就是说说而已。”  
  
　　“为什么？”  
  
　　“为什么？因为我不想操纵任何人。那是不道德的OK？任何人都不应该变成提线木偶，就连魔鬼都同意我们人类是有自由意志的。”  
  
　　“OK。”Steve说，心里隐约一动，脑子里一个闪念飞快掠过，但却没能抓住，顿了顿接着说，“那假设你看到一个罪犯正在向无辜人群开枪，因为某种原因我们都没办法阻止他，这种时候你也不愿意操纵他吗？”  
  
　　“……这就是我为什么恨你。你简直就是魔鬼本人，试图诱惑和逼迫我去做那些我不想做的事情。”  
  
　　“哦。”Steve耸耸肩，“你具体指哪件？”  
  
　　Danny没答话，闷闷不乐地吃他的甜甜圈。到了地点Steve停车熄火，转头凑上去替他把粘在嘴角的糖霜舔掉了，然后笑了出来，“你让我舔你？”  
  
　　“不是我。”Danny不认，“是你自己。”  
  
　　Steve看着他，不说话。  
  
　　“……好吧，”Danny说，“我就是想试试你是不是真的不能反抗。说不定多练练就好？”  
  
　　Steve翻了他一眼，一边下车一边说，“我很清楚自己能做什么，OK？我反抗不了，而且这不像是可以通过训练解决的。”  
  
　　Danny一脸郁卒地跟着下了车，“为什么我就可以？”  
  
　　前边不远处拉着黄色的警戒线，围着一个已经打开的入口。旁边还停着一辆巡逻车，靠着车后盖吃早餐的两名巡警看见他们过来，迎上来打了个招呼。“我们正打算走，”其中一个说，“昨晚鉴证室的伙计们已经把这里来回摸过好几遍了。如果你们要下去的话，待会儿从餐厅那头出来。”  
  
　　“为什么？”Danny问。  
  
　　“因为我正打算把这里封起来。”那个巡警说，“我不希望我们回到街上去之后，有瞎凑热闹的人不小心从这里掉下去。”  
  
　　“噢。”Danny点点头。Steve打开后备箱拿出两支手电，扔给Danny一支。  
  
　　“给我干嘛？”Danny接住了，摁开电筒照了照那个黑洞洞的入口。  
  
　　“你不下去？”Steve问。  
  
　　Danny扁扁嘴，“我可以在餐厅里等你。”  
  
　　“我牵着你也不行？”  
  
　　Danny耸耸肩，摇了摇头。Steve瞪了他一会儿，放弃了，咬着手电从入口的竖梯往下爬。Danny皱着脸看着两个巡警把沉甸甸的水泥盖子拖过来盖上了，平整的马路地面上严丝合缝看不出来一点痕迹。他伸脚踩了踩，问：“没有看到把手，从外面怎么打开？”  
  
　　正用喷漆往那块盖子上画警示标志的巡警伸手在一个位置上摁了摁。那块是活动的，缩进去之后露出一个可以用手指抠住的位置来。Danny摸出手套带上，抠上去试着抬了抬，盖子很沉重，但是一个人也勉强可以抬得动。“嘿Jamie，”Danny说，“这个位置方他们取过指纹吗？”  
  
　　“没戏。”叫Jamie的巡警回答说，“我估计罪犯跟你一样带着手套。”  
  
　　“好吧。”Danny说，冲两人点点头，往餐厅那边走。刚走了几步突然心悸了一下，顿住，转头叫住正拉开车门准备上车的两个巡警，“这里一直有人守着吗？”  
  
　　两人对望了一眼，Jamie说：“昨晚鉴证组10点才走，之后我和Carl在这里轮流值夜，没有发现可疑的人回来这里。今早之后就没有继续值守的命令了，我们要留下来吗？”  
  
　　Danny往餐厅那边看了一眼，奥格维珊瑚礁餐厅占地挺广，背面是海，正面面对公路，两旁其他建筑隔得比较远。现在餐厅三面都用警戒线围起来了，精致的雕花屋檐上一大圈彩旗正在晨风中拂拂作响。Danny莫名摒住了呼吸，心脏砰砰直跳，飞快地摸枪上膛握在手中，跑回入口处，“打开它！打开它！马上！”

 

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2016-1-5 14:43  随缘居）


	19. Chapter 19

***  
  
　　地道狭窄阴暗，入口处的天光只能照亮一小块区域，再往深处一片黑暗。巡警Carl在入口打开之后去了另一头的出口，Jamie跟在Danny背后，下到一半摁开手电打算往深处照的时候，Danny的意识在自己留意到之前就已经扑过去捕获了Jamie的意志。  
  
**\- 关掉它。**  
  
　　Jamie毫无反抗地关掉了手电，思维空白地停下了脚步。Danny顿了顿，把自己突然间犹如实质的精神力从Jamie的每一条神经回路里退了出来，只是温和地包围着他，“关掉手电，Jamie。”Danny低声说，盯着黑暗深处，“那会暴露我们，也可能暴露他。”  
  
　　“好的，探长。”Jamie轻声回答。  
  
　　Danny小心地落到地面，举着枪往深处走。强烈的恐慌感挤压着他，整个通道似乎正在向他塌陷下来，越来越暗的光线正和他一起被黑暗一点点吞噬。  
  
　　他几乎无法呼吸，窒息感很快带来一种危险的眩晕。他没法分辨这到底是幽闭恐惧症造成的还是其他什么原因。空气里有枪击之后的火药味道，这反而成了他保持冷静继续向前的唯一凭借。  
  
　　当他完全无法视物的时候通道在他的脑子里轰然垮掉了，沉重的幻觉几乎埋葬了他的全部理智。他拼命用最后一丝清醒控制住自己没有立刻大喊大叫着胡乱射击，强迫自己调整呼吸，就像琥珀里刚刚被滴落的松脂裹住的甲虫那样绝望地挣扎前进。  
  
　　必须冷静下来。Danny想。必须让判断力回到脑子里。不然他在这里只会是累赘不会有任何用处。他用力咬着唇，直到腥咸的血液浸到嘴里，然后终于留意到自己此时的精神力前所未有的强大。  
  
　　不仅强大，而且有形，就像有一片海水跟着他涌进通道一路侵漫到这里。身后被彻底淹没其中的Jamie已经完全为他的意志所统治。  
  
　　巡警Jamie异样安静，而且保持着绝对的平静。他的动作敏捷，轻盈，完全如Danny所希望那样保持着完美战术位置跟在他身后，无声无息就像一具没有生命的傀儡。  
  
　　Danny停了停，继续向前。  
  
**\- 回到地面上去。去Carl那头跟他汇合。**  
  
**\- 好的，探长。**  
  
　　Jamie无声地点点头，顺从地停止前进，猫着腰退后，转身回走。  
  
　　莫名的顿悟在这一瞬间涌上Danny心头，那种明悟差点让他懊悔到哭出来。  
  
**\- Jamie，上去之后你就会恢复自由，OK？**  
  
　　Jamie正在远去的意识顿住了，不安而且低落。  
  
**\- 你不要我吗？**  
  
**\- 你的意志只属于你自己，明白吗？**  
  
**\- 好的，探长。**  
  
　　Danny轻轻地深吸了一口气，又缓缓呼出来，控制住精神力向前推去。  
  
　　就像雷达扫过前方区域，两个独立意识清晰出现在远处，一个把自己撑抵在通道顶部，一个伏在地面，互相之间相隔大概七八米。  
  
　　Danny立刻认出了上面的那一个。那个意识对他也是不设防的，而且敞开得更彻底，同时也正在向地道深处外放精神力。  
  
**\- Steve。** _  
_  
　　Steve的精神力迅速活跃地缠了上来，但却无法跟他形成语言交流，只是一个劲地钻他。  
  
**\- 有受伤吗？一下“YES”，两下“NO”。** __  
  
　　两下。  
  
**\- 她趴在你11点钟方向。**  
  
　钻钻钻。  
  
**\- 呃，你也知道？**  
  
　　一下。  
  
**\- 为什么不开枪？呃，她先开枪你躲上边去了现在腾不出来手？**  
  
　　一下，停了停，两下。  
  
**\- YES和NO？什么意思？呃，你读过她了吧，是我们的凶手吗？**  
  
　　一下。  
  
　　Danny停下来，举枪瞄准，精神力向凶手扑了上去。  
  
　　他扑空了，就像潮水漫过礁石又一无所得地退回来，凶手的意志完全没有被影响。那个意识坚若磐石，耐心地蛰伏在那儿一动不动，就像久经训练的狙击手，正警惕地把自己完全融入环境。  
  
　　也许再过一会儿她就会因为适应而让五感敏锐起来，通过声音和味道来辨识敌踪。Danny想。我操纵不了她，她正处于高度戒备状态而且非常专注。  
  
**\- 我要开枪吗？**  
  
　　两下。  
  
　　不？那要怎么办？通道狭窄不容易闪避，如果对方感觉不对胡乱扫射……然后感到Steve动了。他正一点点往凶手那边移，同时使劲钻了他几下。是想活捉吗？呃，好像还嫌我碍事了？  
  
　　唔，所以，Steve下来之后惊动了凶手，两人在黑暗里交火了，一个趴着一个躲到了上边，然后Steve一直在偷偷缩短和凶手之间的距离。Danny下意识把经过脑补出来，Steve狠狠钻了他一下，在他脑子里滚了一圈。好吧，看来完全猜对了。  
  
　　Danny探出去的精神力缠绕住凶手，再次试图捕获她的意识，徒劳无功地捞空了。  
  
**\- 她很强。**  
  
　　Steve赖在他脑子里的那部分精神力开始变化形状，一会儿像条舌头似的舔他脑子，一会儿又把自己摊成一只八爪章鱼。  
  
**\- 真恶心。变只小狗给我看？**  
  
　　Steve的精神力变化扭动了一会儿，似像非像地变成了一张带着獠牙的大嘴，咬合之前Danny预感到危险，本能地拒绝了。  
  
**\- 别，会痛。**  
  
　　在Steve离凶手只剩两三米距离的时候凶手的意识极度不安起来。Danny可以感觉到她的血流加速了，正在略微调整姿势，绷紧全身肌肉，放松了右手食指。  
  
　　她准备开火了。Danny想。但是他感觉不出来她具体使用的是什么武器，对她打算的攻击方向也只有一个非常模糊的判断。  
  
　　Steve的精神力在Danny脑子里变成了一副带着箭头的动态交火示意图。  
  
　　Danny扁扁嘴，轻手轻脚地移动到安全位置。  
  
**\- 漂亮。上？**  
  
　　Steve扑下去的同时一连串类似箭矢的破风声嗖嗖地射向Danny之前所在的位置。Danny立刻向她身旁地面开了一枪，大吼，“不许动！放下武器！”  
  
　　凶手惊了一下被干扰了判断，在把武器指向Danny的时候被Steve轻松压制住，拧过手臂卸掉了武器。  
  
　　“Fuck！”她挣扎着说。  
  
　　“把她丢给巡警。”Steve飞快地把她拷上了，爬起来往Danny这头跑。“我们得去阿拉莫阿那。”  
  
　　“阿拉莫阿那购物中心？为什么？”  
  
　　“阻止一大群职业杀手在那儿火拼。”Steve说，跑到Danny身边的时候牵住了他的手拉着他跑，“我什么都知道了，路上说。”  
  
　　“什么？这些混蛋为什么要去人多的地方火拼？嘿……你拉着我的手干嘛？”  
  
　　“Danny，这就是一条地道而已没什么可怕的。”

 

 

***

（发表于 2016-1-10 07:39  随缘居）


	20. Chapter 20

***  
  
　　Steve一出地道就开始忙着联络其他队员和HPD调度警力，Danny用巡逻车的无线电通知Jamie和Carl进去地道押走人犯，回到车上刚好听见Steve下了一连串指令，几乎调空了全市区的警察。  
  
　　“安全带。”Steve腾出空来提醒他说，挂档起步，接着继续布置行动，“……注意控制交火区域，留几条容易点的逃生路，我们只需要把他们惊走。抓捕不是目的，明白吗？我们会先拿到密钥，然后让他们来找我。”  
  
　　“……对，转移战场……不，不行，现在清场只会被理解为警方的迟钝和示弱，而且可能激起反效果提醒他们挟持人质。我们必须展示强硬，表现决心，让他们以为我们会大开杀戒。”  
  
　　“……听我说，这是一群高度危险的职业杀手，冷血无情而且经验丰富。我们不能给他们任何可能妥协的印象，明白吗？没有谈判，没有交易，暗示他们我们就是闻风而动而且自大过头，想要出其不意一网打尽。”  
  
　　“我可以肯定他们现在防备的重点不在警方，Duke。”  
  
　　“……各组到达位置之后立刻行动，反应时间越短越好，一旦接触确认身份立刻击毙，逼他们逃，让他们觉得挟持人质只会成为累赘。”  
  
　　“……是的，准备好了就直接行动不用等我命令，现场总调度交给HPD，行动指挥权下放给各分组队长，我和Danny大概十五分钟到。”  
  
　　Danny把安全带又拉紧了一点，手撑着车顶稳住身体。Steve一如既往把车开得飞快，车窗外不停地甩下一阵阵刺耳的急刹声，这种刺激让最危险的那种精神力从Danny的意识深处不怀好意地爬了出来，正被Danny摁在意识表层之下蠢蠢欲动。  
  
　　而Danny对它的压制其实极为脆弱，只需要一个闪念，只需要他稍微不注意一点点，就会放任它形成一个无比危险的念头，带着征服的暴烈能量冲出他的大脑，做出会让他追悔莫及的事情来。  
  
　　是的这次他注意到它了，可是他完全不知道自己还能坚持多久。这一刻他无比后悔自己竟然想都没想就这样习惯性地上了这辆车，恨不得干脆直接打开车门跳下去。  
  
　　“Mona Hall，我们的凶手，她是一个已经退休的杀手收养的养女。”Steve猛地一打方向盘又超过一辆车，开始跟Danny解释，“那个退休杀手挂了，大厨赖掉了他的退休金。所以Mona Hall花了两年时间找过来，干掉大厨拿回属于她的那笔钱。问题在于她干掉的是真正的大老板，而且她顺走了一个密钥U盘，掌握了那个就等于掌握了这个组织的大部分资金。他们的杀人业务预付款，保证金，中介费，以及杀手们的工资和退休金，全在那儿。那真的是很大一笔钱，Danny，至少有两个亿。”  
  
　　“Steve……”  
  
　　“所以现在所有通过这个公司接业务的杀手都可能损失一大笔钱，公司剩下的管理都吓疯了，他们集体闪人一方面是追捕Mona Hall，一方面也是为了跑路……”  
  
　　“Steve……”Danny用力掐着自己的手，“让我下车。”  
  
　　“What？”  
  
　　“我会操控你。让我下车。”  
  
　　“……控制住！Danny，我知道你能控制住自己！你听见了吗？难道你以后每次行动都要在中途下车吗？Huh？你是个警察，你是我的搭档，还记得吗？”  
  
　　“你不懂！我可能会真的伤到你，OK？我现在对你来说才是高度危险。Steve，不光是身体操控，我可能会奴役你……我是个Dom。”  
  
　　Steve“刷”地躲过一辆慌慌张张迎面冲过来的白色宝马，“……你现在跟我讨论这个？你没搞错？”皱着眉头飞快地看了Danny一眼，“你就那么想SM我？”  
  
　　“……我就是借一下那个词好让你理解。”被这一盘子甩得七荤八素的Danny调整了一下姿势重新坐稳了，“我现在这种情况大概跟那个词含义差不多，只不过是问题严重的超能力版本。”  
  
　　Steve一脸无语地看了看他，“……好吧，我是比较经打一点，回头别把我搞得太惨就行。”顿了顿，“说真的，你不喜欢我做你？”  
  
　　“拜托，不是那个意思OK？”Danny抓狂地吼他，“我不是虐待狂！开慢点！Steve！求你了！真的求你了！”  
  
　　Steve略微松开油门把车速降下来一点，看了Danny一眼。Danny脸色有点苍白，但是明显随着车速下降松了口气。  
  
　　“钻进来，自己看。”Danny说，调整着呼吸，之前强行捕获巡警Jamie意志的记忆浮上了脑海。  
  
　　Steve毫不客气地把精神力钻进了Danny的大脑。  
  
　　“再钻深点。”Danny说，用自己的精神力包裹住Steve的，引导他下到他的意识层读取记忆和碰触那些无法言喻只能领会的含义。  
  
　　几秒钟之后Steve再次降低了车速，脸色也沉重起来，过了好一会儿才舔了舔嘴唇看看Danny，试图安慰，“你不是故意的，Danny，那只是个意外。”  
  
　　“Babe，有一种罪名叫过失杀人。”Danny闭上眼睛，伸手捏了捏眉心，“就这三天发生的事来看，我真的应该被关起来，永不见天日的那种。”  
  
　　“NO！Danny，那不是犯罪OK？你根本无法预测会发生这种事，那只是不可抗力导致的事故！”  
  
　　“即使那样我也负有责任，明白吗？我的行为造成了后果。”Danny抓了抓自己头发，摊了摊手，“Steve，我从精神上彻底占有了他，完全属于我的那种，然后就像扔掉一只一辈子只爱一个主人的小狗那样把他给扔了。你明白这是什么意思吗？Huh？我奴化了他，剥夺了他的自由意志，然后抛弃了他，天知道那对Jamie以后的人生会造成多严重的影响。我绝对、绝对不能再这样对你，明白吗？Steve？”  
  
　　Steve无言了好一会儿，看了看窗外，撅起了嘴，“OK，那你现在就抛弃我好了。”  
  
　　Danny怔了怔，超难过地看了看他，没答话。  
  
　　“我说真的，”Steve回看他了一眼，“我不是说正常人那种分手，也不是让你回去写辞职报告。既然你不想要我……唔，不想奴役我，那你现在就先丢掉我好了。”  
  
　　Danny皱起脸，“……什么叫现在就丢掉你？现在把你扔下车吗？”  
  
　　“现在就给我自由，Danny。”  
  
　　“你本来就是自由的！还没有被绑起来我要怎么给你解开？还没有占有要怎么抛弃？”  
  
　　Steve扁扁嘴，“你好像已经很彻底地把我‘占有’过很多遍了……好吧好吧，我知道你的意思，但是你可以试试。我说真的，Danny，其实之前我就隐约想到过，只不过现在思路更清晰一点。你的操纵能力说到底还是基于你自己的意愿，所以也许你需要做的只是把你的意愿分清层次，比如表面随便说说的，嘴硬不肯承认的，内心真正想要的，原则底线绝对不会打破的。”  
  
　　他歇口气停了停，看看Danny，一脸认真地，“我知道你根本就不是控制狂，也不是什么支配者，更不想统治任何人。Danny，你简直被这个能力吓得要死，但是也许你只是还需要练习……”  
  
　　Danny瞪过来，“那种奴化别人的事情没有办法做练习！”  
  
　　“……先听我说，OK？”Steve忍不住抬高声音，顿了顿又把音量降下来，但是表情凶巴巴地，“我们赶时间呢！听我说，Danny，我很肯定你压根就不想控制我，所以也许你现在只需要在脑子里全心全意地念一遍你真的不想控制我。”  
  
　　Danny皱着脸看了他一会儿，深吸了口气。  
  
**\- 我不想控制你。**  
  
　　两人对看了一眼，什么也没发生。  
  
　　Steve摸了摸鼻子，“……呃，好吧，你这么念不行。一点诚意都没有。”  
  
　　“……”Danny瞪，“什么叫一点诚意都没有？我明明就很有诚意！”  
  
　　“这句太简单，太抽象，你得更具体，更发自内心一点……这样，你照着我的话来念好了。”Steve一脸笃定地冲他努努嘴，“唔，说吧，跟我说我是自由的。”  
  
　　Danny皱着眉头继续瞪他，Steve瞪回来，“说啊！”  
  
　　Danny狐疑地觑了觑眼，“……你确定你不是为了让我放松在逗我玩？”  
  
　　“当然不。”Steve一本正经地看看他，“快点，告诉我我是自由的。”  
  
　　Danny收回瞪视，突然觉得自己简直傻得不行。这明明就毛用都没有好不好。他闷闷不乐地揉了揉脸，又深呼吸了一口。  
  
**\- 你是自由的，Steve。**  
  
　　“唔……你永远不会违背我的意愿操纵我做出选择。”  
  
**\- 我永远不会违背你的意愿操纵你做出选择。**  
  
　　“嗯，你会尊重我，爱护我，必要的时候为我挡子弹……”  
  
**\- ……我会尊重你，爱护你，好吧，必要的时候为你挡子弹。那其实就是随时为你挡子弹的意思吧？你懂的，你身边随时都会嗖嗖地乱飞子弹。**  
  
　“严肃点，Danny，你正跟我起誓呢……你不会统治我支配我，我的意志属于我自己，还有做爱的时候都让我在上面。”  
  
**\- ……我不会统治你，你的意志属于你自己，后边那句我不同意。**  
  
　　“那一半一半？”  
  
**\- 你就是个混蛋。**  
  
　　Steve笑出了声，半吐着舌头咧着嘴，耸了耸肩，接着补充，“还有你永远不会抛弃我。”他说，眼睛盯着前路装作没有在意回答，却把精神力深深地钻进Danny脑子里。  
  
**\- ……嗯，我不会。**  
  
　　Steve没再说话，精神力在Danny脑子里扭来扭去，努力了好半天，终于笨拙地扭成了一行字。  
  
　 **\- You can book me, Danno.**  
  
　　Danny湿了双眼，舔舔嘴唇看向窗外，过了会儿揉了揉眼睛。  
  
**\- 绝不。**

 

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2016-1-12 16:20  随缘居）


	21. Chapter 21

***  
  
　　奇妙的事情就在这一瞬间发生了。  
  
　　被拒绝的那行字像萤石那样亮了起来，不知名的力量从未知之处汹涌而来，灌注到他们的精神之中。比血脉相连还要深的羁绊感豁然贯通了他们的心灵，无形的契约在他们之间生成。  
  
　　顿悟再次降临，虽然很难用语言说清，但他们都明白刚才到底发生了什么。  
  
　　一个君主献上了他的国，另一个则放弃了权柄。战争的阴影消失了，以一种最温和无害的方式。*  
  
　　这是一种强大的结盟，双方都将毫无损伤地保留主权完整。一直笼罩Danny的不安和焦虑终于被抚平驱散，他甚至不需要Steve把那个曾经十分危险的邀请收回去。  
  
　　他们的精神体已经能够和平共处，能量不会互相摧毁，本源不会互相吞噬。被Steve自己下意识压制到最深处的力量在这一刻重获自由，那是同样有着侵略本质的征服之力。他的精神力也随着本源的释放而迅速壮大起来，生机勃勃，昂然四顾，展示自己全新进阶后的强大。  
  
　　周围的车流奇异地平稳下来，被超过的不再惊慌失措胡乱闪避，迎头而来的不再伴随愤怒的灯语和尖叫的喇叭，大大小小的车辆心平气和处变不惊，泰然有序地为科迈罗让道。  
  
**\- 所以你也是个Dom。这真是棒极了。**  
  
**\- 真的？你真这么想？**  
  
**\- 真的。这很适合你，毕竟你本来就是个控制狂，如果超能力版本的超级海豹是个天生Sub那真的是太悲惨了点……**  
  
**\- 也许这个世界上根本就没有什么超能Sub，我都没法想象那是什么样的存在。我是说，他们的超能力总不能是吸引人们去使唤折磨他们吧。还有你就不能换个词吗，听到这个词我总觉得你还一门心思地想要SM我。**  
  
**\- 我从来就没想过要SM你……上次不算。嗯，其实我觉得上帝或者别的什么玩意把咱俩的能力给弄反了。难道不应该是你操纵罪犯的身体让他乖乖站住不要跑，我说服他的心灵让他老实坦白别撒谎吗？你懂的，我劳心你劳力之类的。**  
  
**\- 是啊是啊，钻到别人脑子里把对方唠叨死确实应该是你的专长。既然你转移话题不嫌生硬，那我也顺便问一下，我“说服”你承认你爱我的话事后你会赖账吗？毕竟你现在又能跟我撒谎嘴硬了，就算我赖在你脑子里也不见得能逮到真话。**  
  
**\- ……跟着我念，Steven，跟我说你永远不会对我使用心灵控制，或者催眠之类的。**  
  
**\- 我控制你操纵我也不行？那会很有趣的吧，你不想试试吗？还有你失眠的时候呢？我帮你快点睡着也不行？对了，我要是每天都说服你不打领带出门你不会为这个揍我吧，我说真的，我觉得钻进别人脑子里说服别人却不给他们打上奴隶印记这种事情我真的需要很多练习……**  
  
　　Danny无言了一会儿，开始在脑子里把Steve明显兴奋过头的精神力往外推。Steve则把自己缠绕到那行光芒渐退的字上不肯退出去。Danny的精神力掀起海浪冲着他拍过去，Steve变化成齿状咬了他几口，带给Danny一阵电麻的战栗。  
  
　　Danny瞪过去，Steve抬着下巴若无其事地再次把车速飙了起来。Danny咬着唇，本源力量偷偷摸摸地探出来，掰开Steve的精神触手，击退Steve的本源之力，卷起那些字母往自己意识深处拖，最终一个字母一个字母的拖走吞掉了，满意地缩回了去。  
  
　　那些字母在他柔软温暖的意识深处被滋润开来，重新化到了一起。那种水乳交融感让Steve舒服得魂都要飞掉了，过了两三秒才回过神来，发现自己已经被Danny给推出了脑海。  
  
　　除了被Danny关在意识深处瘫掉的那部分。  
  
　　Steve忍不住想笑，偏头看看他，“所以你留了一部分我在你身体里。”  
  
　　Danny耸耸肩。  
  
　　“光这么想想我就快射了，Danny，我在开车呢。”  
  
　　“我不还。”Danny不为所动地说，“开你的车。”  


 

注：  
* Eleanor King:《精神契约的源起和发展》第2卷 盟约 第7章 第376页（伪）

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2016-1-15 02:38   随缘居）


	22. Chapter 22

***  
  
　　他们赶到达阿拉莫阿那附近的临时指挥中心时，比之前预计的晚了5分钟，行动却还没有开始。  
  
　　HPD的警长Duke正跟全副武装的Lou，以及特警队队长Bernard围在几台并列的笔记本面前，手上还拿着几张地图说着什么，还有几个FBI的探员神色不善地也在旁边不远。Duke看见他俩过来抬了抬下巴，Lou转头看看，冲他们招了招手。  
  
　　两人走过去招呼了一声，“FBI的人为什么在这儿？”Steve问。  
  
　　“你给的那些名单全是FBI的通缉犯，你说他们为什么在这儿？”Lou没好气地说。  
  
　　Steve点点头，一边招呼一个警员拿两套装备过来，一边问，“Chin和Kono？”  
  
　　“他们先过去了。”Duke说，“各带了一组人马。你确定你只是打算吓跑他们而不是要大开杀戒吗，Mcgarrett？”  
  
　　Steve打算回话的时候一个看起来像是头头的FBI已经过来，不太客气地劈头质问：“你从哪儿收到的情报？还有为什么不能等我们的人手到齐了之后再一起行动？”  
  
　　“因为来不及。”Steve回答说，一边把防弹背心往身上套，没在意对方的火气。“事发突然。我们时间不多，他们现在随时可能自己打起来，拿无辜游客当盾牌。你们想加进来就直接拿武器。”又转头问，“为什么还没行动？身份没有确定？”  
  
　　“有七个杀手的身份已经确定了。”Duke说，顿了顿，补充，“在这几位探员的帮助下。但是你不让我们清场也不同意我们上去抓捕，我们总不能躲在暗处一言不发就直接把他们击毙吧。”  
  
　　“为什么不？那听起来很合理。”Steve说，手上开始检查武器。  
  
　　Duke被噎了一下，瞪着他没说话，周围其他几人也都一脸无语地看着他。  
  
　　“如果这是在阿富汗围剿恐怖份子，你那一套听起来就很合理，Steven。”Danny笑了一声，一边装备一边搭话说。  
  
　　“因为就算他们是一群职业杀手，现在他们也什么都没做，只是在那儿瞎逛。”Lou说，斜睨了Steve一眼，又看向Danny，“你跟了他五年就教了他这么点？”  
  
　　Danny耸肩摊手，把检查完的突击步枪端在手里，转头跟Duke了解当前的警力部署情况。  
  
　　“他们只能往国王大街的方向跑，如果他们跑的话。”Duke把地图摊开指了指，“往沙滩这边全是我们的人。我们沿着阿拉莫阿那大道和Arkinson大街布置人手，中心旁边的酒店上安排了狙击手，五道口处的会展中心也拉了一道防线做为保险。”*  
  
　　“里边情况怎么样？我们的人分了几组？”Danny问，凑上去看了看笔记本屏幕。  
  
　　“进攻主力是三个组，那七个杀手现在分散在三个不同区域。”一直没开口的特警队长Bernard说，“还有几个机动的火力小组撒在里边，以及一些预备在交火之后清场游客的人手。狙击手都在四层和顶层，现在也都到达位置了。不过那七个人的位置一直在变化，监控组的分析人员也还在找Mcgarrett给过来的名单里剩下的那四个人。”他停了停，叉着腰看了其他人一圈，“这会儿游客已经多起来了，这次情况复杂，如果按照那些常规的条条框框去实施抓捕的话，确实很容易失控。”  
  
　　“没有哪次抓捕罪犯的情况是‘常规情况’。”老Duke不赞同地皱起眉头，“行动总是会有意外，你比我更清楚这一点，Bernard队长。这不意味着我们可以不作警告进行大屠杀。”  
  
　　“我们上去说‘警察不许动’，他们只会还我们一梭子弹，顺手挟持人质。”Bernard摇摇头，“抓捕行不通，这些都是多重血案在身的职业杀手，我们一正面出现，他们就会本能地一边顽抗一边收集筹码跟我们谈判。如果那样还不如直接拉开警笛调两架直升机过来把他们全吓跑。”  
  
　　Steve把步话耳机塞进耳朵，看向也正摇着头的Duke，“Duke，昨天我们已经失去一个人质了，一个两岁男孩的母亲。今天我不想再失去另一个，OK？按我说的来。”然后转头去看笔记本屏幕上各组队员传回来的现场镜头，把自己连上线，“各单位注意。这里是指挥中心。目标是否确认？”  
  
　　无线电“沙沙”了一下，跟着响起一连串各组确认的回复声。  
  
　　“他们现在手上没有武器。”那个FBI抱起双手，“你来真的？我们不能向手无寸铁的人开枪，少校。”  
  
　　Steve看了他一眼，又看向屏幕辨认了一会儿，接着下令，“看到武器立即开火。重复，看到武器立即开火。”然后摸出电话来，又伸手问Danny和Lou要来他俩的手机，分别按了三个号码，一口气全拨了出去。  
  
　　不同区域的三格镜头上，三个游客打扮的杀手同时警惕地往四下看了看，然后都拿出手机接通了电话。  
  
　　“嘿，我们是警察，你们已经被包围了，没看到吗？放下武器立刻投降！”Steve对着电话说，然后全部直接挂断了。  
  
　　“……你在干嘛？”那个FBI目瞪口呆地看着他。  
  
　　现场视频传回枪声，Steve耸耸肩，“警告他们放下枪，别抵抗。”提着枪往外走，“你知道的，我们不能向手无寸铁的人开枪。”  
  
　　连续的“X号目标已击毙”汇报声和那个FBI“这家伙到底从哪儿来的”抱怨声同时响起。Danny抿着嘴抱着枪跟了上去，“你还能再暴力一点吗Babe？”  
  
　　Lou也抱着枪跟了上来，皱起鼻子，“你是怎么知道号码的？”

 

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2016-1-16 07:15  随缘居）


	23. Chapter 23

***  
  
　　Steve带着全副武装的十多名特警进入中心广场的时候，局面已经开始混乱起来。购物中心深处的几处交火所造成的骚动引起了连锁反应，大量游客正从三个交火区域的方向四散开来到处乱跑，广场上有的游客还傻愣着观望，有的已经尖叫起来，反应快点的已经往出口方向跑去。即使散在四处的便衣警员立刻挂上警徽开始引导游客们撤出，推挤踩踏也不可避免地发生了。  
  
　　警笛声铺天盖地地拉响的时候四下慌乱的人群不易觉察地安静了一瞬，然后开始逐渐有序起来。Danny能感觉到Steve精神力全开，几乎覆盖了整个巨大的购物中心。那种强大澎湃的力量简直让他为之倾倒，但也清晰预见到这种强大对他人的危险。那种可以俘获人心的征服之力正潜伏在Steve精神力中，已经准备好了随时伺机而动。  
  
**\- 你打算统治世界吗，Steven？**  
  
　　Steve保持战术动作继续前进没有回头，但分了一股精神力钻进了Danny意识深处。他对于这个已经越来越熟练了，顺利地在两人的精神体之间建立了一个类似心灵链接的纽带。  
  
**\- 只是让他们冷静。你在地道用精神力攻击Mona Hall失败的时候有什么特殊感觉吗？现在一大半人都听话了，一小半我影响不了。**  
  
　　Danny调出了那段记忆，行动频道也在这时活跃起来。  
  
　　“C3出口发现11号目标，C组交火中。重复，C3出口发现11号目标，C组交火中……”  
  
　　“一层停车场西区有疑犯劫车……E组交火中，7号目标已确认，重复，7号目标已确认。”  
  
　　“A组注意，有疑似目标向你处逃离，黄色T恤，黑色棒球帽……呃，他脱掉了，现在身着浅灰色T恤，黑色棒球帽，正沿着‘蓝色海岸咖啡厅’北侧向E区移动……”  
  
　　“二层F区走廊出现挟持人质状况，正与1号目标及多名持械匪徒交火中，B组请求支援，重复，B组请求支援。”  
  
　　他们此时已经进入餐厅集中的美食街，Steve示意Lou带一组人赶去二层支援B组，自己继续带着剩下的队员向国王大街方向的几个出口推进。  
  
**\- 我感觉她意志坚定而且高度警惕，如果不能破开心防获取信任，我没法操纵她的身体，也没法捕获她的心志。**  
  
　　Danny在心灵链接上说。他小心地用精神力操纵着几个慌张做出危险动作的普通游客，制止了他们只顾自己不顾他人的乱推乱撞，其中一个因为被迫收回踩向别人的脚，自己把自己给绊倒了。  
  
**\- 咦？这几个我都没办法控制他们平静下来，你是怎么做到的？**  
  
**\- 可能是因为我学会操纵别人的时间比你早。**  
  
**\- 才不是因为这个，我现在明显比你强。我可以覆盖这片区域，你好像只能搞定眼前的？**  
  
**\- 那是因为你还是一如既往地不管不顾，什么危险动作都敢来。我才不想闭着眼睛去操纵别人的身体，Steven。**  
  
**\- Danny，感应精神体不需要眼睛。**  
  
**\- 悠着点，OK？你不会希望自己突然多了一大群无辜游客做奴隶吧。再说你也不知道这样持续大规模外放精神力对你自己会有什么影响。**  
  
**\- 我能管住那个。心灵操纵和心灵捕获完全不一样，我觉得我可以控制自如。**  
  
　　这种意识层面的交流速度极快，两人交换了这一大堆意见其实只过了短短几秒，然后他们同时发现了一个混在游客中的杀手。  
  
　　休闲裤，花衬衫，个子挺高，三十来岁，金发碧眼外貌英俊。Steve会注意到他是因为他的步伐与众不同，Danny注意到的则是他在这种非常时期仍然揣在裤兜里的手。  
  
　　两人的精神力同时向杀手扑了过去。  
  
　　他们都扑空了。Danny完全无法操纵那名杀手的肢体，Steve钻进他脑子让他放下武器的命令也没能凑效。  
  
　　这种精神攻击明显让那个杀手悚然警惕起来，他敏锐地觉察到了危险，紧走几步把自己跟游客贴得更近了，不动声色地掏出了武器。  
  
　　“10点钟方向。”Steve说。队伍停了下来跟着他俩一起调转了枪口，杀手已经把手伸向了身旁一名妇女的肩膀。  
  
**\- 跪下，投降。**  
  
　　Steve用意念说。他动用了那种来自他超能力本源的征服之力，再次在杀手脑子里下令，手指搭在扳机上，瞄准了杀手却没有开枪。差一点开火的Danny停下动作，放松了手指。  
  
　　这是Steve第一次真正使用这种力量对他人进行心灵捕获。他成功了，那名杀手意图挟持人质的动作顿住了。他转头看过来，把已经握在手中的枪缓缓放到了地上，举着双手，跪地投降。  
  
　　“别动！不许动！”行动小组中的两名特警上前逮捕，杀手一脸诚挚专注地望着Steve，束手就擒。他眼睛里全是渴慕，神情狂热，就像着了魔。  
  
**\- 拿去吧。**  
  
　　杀手的声音在Steve脑海中响起，跟Steve精神链接在一起的Danny也同时听见了。  
  
**\- 做任何你想做的。**  
  
　　Danny狠狠白了Steve一眼。  
  
**\- 我全是你的。**  
  
　　“Oops. ”Steve说。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2016-1-25 23:47  随缘居）


	24. Chapter 24

***  
  
　　当服从成为一种无法控制和抗拒的欲望，彻底交付自己就成为了一种巨大的愉悦。前一刻还穷凶极恶的杀手此刻全心全意甘愿躺上献祭台任由Steve宰割，被特警用手铐拷上的那一瞬间，膨胀溢出的幸福感甚至让他战栗起来。  
  
**\- 这太变态了。**  
  
　　Danny在心灵链接上说。跟Steve精神连在一起，他也受到了杀手那种强烈情绪的冲击。Steve看上去也有点吓到了，半张着嘴看了他一眼，没有答话。  
  
　　“D区抓获一名持械嫌犯，重复，D区抓获一名持械嫌犯。”  
  
　　组里一名特警向行动中心报告说。那边很快确认了这名杀手的身份。Aaron Paul，纽约人，背着十多条人命在身的老牌杀手，在FBI通缉榜上已经待了五六年。  
  
　　Steve收拾情绪做了个手势，继续带队往购物中心深处前进。行动频道不断更新着信息，之前被警方提前锁定的七个杀手已经在极短时间内全军覆没：三个在第一轮交火中被直接爆头，两个在逃跑过程中被击毙，一个重伤被捕，另外一个在停车场被埋伏的特警抓获。  
  
　　警方未能确认踪迹的另外四名杀手，他们刚刚抓到了一个，另外有两个也在行动开始之后露出了痕迹，其中一个试图挟持人质时被Chin那一组击毙，另一个带有不少名单之外的喽啰帮手，给B组造成了人员伤亡，在Lou带着支援赶到之后钻进了人群逃之夭夭。  
  
　　“还差一个。”Steve在无线电上说，“除了1号目标之外，大鱼还差一条。继续找。”  
  
　　他在地道里和Mona Hall对峙的时候把她脑子里的情报已经掏干净了。实际上，这些杀手会聚集在这里是Mona Hall设下的陷阱。  
  
　　她杀掉大厨的时候，这个杀手公司老板正在管理他的在线交易网络，Mona Hall简单记下了十来个可能短期赶到夏威夷的杀手名单，带走了可以登陆交易平台以及操作转账的密钥U盘。  
  
　　Mona Hall回到地道也是为了取回当时匆忙逃离临时藏下的U盘。大厨被杀后他的手下反应极快地追了上来，她当时只有不到1分钟逃离的机会，担心街面上的出口被堵住落入敌手，没敢把U盘直接带在身上。  
  
　　那晚脱险后她挨个打电话给这些合同杀手，告诉他们大厨挂了，而他的手下正打算瓜分杀手们的退休金。她向杀手们寻求保护，告诉他们今天此刻在阿拉莫阿那中心见面，同时分别许诺他们和她私下分掉这笔超过两亿的巨款。跟着她又通知大厨的助手带两千万现金，同一时间跟她在这里交易密钥U盘。  
  
　　那十几个电话最终只有十个杀手接听了，加上Mona Hall联系的那个助手，Steve一共给了警方十一个名字。现在他们已经搞定了名单上的九个，带着帮手给B组造成伤亡并且逃离的1号目标正是大厨的首席助手Geoff Ang，一名四十多岁的亚裔男子，现在警方基本上可以把他视为大厨的接班人。  
  
　　B组的伤亡让Steve深感内疚，那种内心深处的噬咬感和他冷静的外表形成鲜明对比，这让Danny倍感难过。意识到这点，两人的精神力在这种共鸣里短暂地绞紧了一瞬，又各自飞快地平复了，他们都知道剩下那个一直没有露出踪迹的杀手才是最狡猾凶狠的一个。  
  
　　Herbert Simon，前英国特种部队的秘密行动指挥官，退役之后变节投靠了俄罗斯成为情报人员，事后被证明从事多面间谍工作被俄罗斯国安局开除了，再之后就成为了独立情报商并为多国政府所通缉。Steve在Mona Hall记忆里发现他的名字的时候很有些意外，毕竟这样的人一般不会单纯为了小额报酬杀人越货。  
  
　　接下来警察们搜遍了整个购物中心也仍然没有见到Herbert Simon的踪影。临近中午的时候游客已经全部从购物中心撤出了，警方全面接管了这里。H50全体成员再次碰头的时候行动已经进入尾声，Chin和Kono神采奕奕地提着大枪过来，毫发无损，Lou则明显经过了一场苦战，身上挂了点彩。  
  
　　“名单上的跑掉了两个。”Chin说，“听说你们抓到了杀掉大厨的女杀手，要现在回去提审吗？”  
  
　　“不用。”Steve摇摇头，“她已经没有更多情报可以提供了。让新闻官跟媒体透露一点消息，就说Mona Hall已经跟警方合作，协助警方挖出了一个杀手团伙，并且我们已经掌握了这个组织运作资金的关键线索，FIVE-0总部的技术人员正在努力破解，有望在极短时间获得重大突破。”  
  
　　“提醒新闻官安排个记者尖刻一点，做出他是被逼着在有点慌乱的情况下吐露‘资金线索’和‘有望很快突破’什么的。”Danny补充说。  
  
　　“OK。”Chin点点头表示了解。  
  
　　“唔，我们有技术人员吗？Jerry？还是我表哥？”Kono好笑地说，“好吧，我知道这只是抛出诱饵。对了Danny，你的领带怎么了？为什么这两天都没有看见你戴？”  
  
　　“它们被绑架了。”Danny看着她扁了扁嘴，“而且现在我穿着作战服。你确定你只是在关心我的领带吗Kono？”  
  
　　“不，我是在关心你，老兄。”Kono瞄了Danny脖子一眼，笑嘻嘻地说。  
  
　　Chin和Lou都装作什么都没听见，也什么都没看见的样子，凑一块儿商量好了一个去找HPD的新闻官，一个去特警队调人手给总部加强武力，顺便关闭皇宫景点，清场游客。“如果他们不来怎么办？”Lou出发前问。  
  
　　“两亿美金，他们会来，至少Geoff Ang会。”Steve说，耸了耸肩，“这是他的钱。”  
  
　　然而这回Steve难得地失算了。他们外松内紧地在总部等了一下午，没有任何人出现，甚至连过来打探观望的可疑人员都没有。头一个钟头Danny还忍不住往坏处想，担心剩下的杀手们正在策划一起超大的人质劫持案好来跟他们谈判。  
  
　　“这实在是很容易的事情，他们甚至不需要认真做什么策划，拿着枪直接冲进一家超市或者一辆巴士之类的就可以了。”Danny说，“然后我们就只能按他们要求爬过去跪在他们面前听他们提条件。我们应该立刻查封这些资金账户，Steve，断了他们念头。”  
  
　　“任何一个武装分子都可能在任何一天随便冲进一家超市挟持人质，然后问政府要两亿赎金。”Steve凶巴巴地说。  
  
　　Danny难得地表示认可，举手投降不再争论。但这个下午他们也并没有接到任何大型劫持案的警报。  
  
　　所有人包括安排在总部附近的特警队坚持等了一个晚上，平安无事，第二天上午Steve跟特警队长Bernard、HPD警长Duke以及FBI行动主管Thomas交换了一下意见，中途还接到州长电话做了一次长达半个小时的汇报，坚持到下午四五点钟的时候Steve无奈地放弃了，通知所有人结束行动收队，恢复正常的警力布置，不过仍然没有向公众开放皇宫景点。  
  
　　FIVE-0全体则坚持到了晚上，中间轮流小睡了一下，七点的时候大家凑在一起随便在办公室吃了点盒饭，然后Steve把大家往家里赶。“都回去睡觉，我们已经熬了36个小时了。就算现在杀手来了我们也没力气逮捕他们。”  
  
　　Steve开车回家的路上Danny就窝在副驾睡着了，到了之后迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，Steve正转头看着他，“要抱你进去吗？”  
  
　　Danny坐起来了一点，揉了揉眼睛，“你在调戏我？”  
  
　　“没有。我是说真的，你要是困得走不动路，我可以牺牲一点力气抱你进去。”Steve一脸“我愿意吃亏我很大方”的表情。  
  
　　Danny翻了他一眼，困得懒得搭话，推开车门下了车。Steve掏出钥匙开门的时候，跟在他身后的Danny一头撞上了他的背，趔趄了一下，揉了揉鼻子。Steve侧身扶着他站稳了，顺手揽住他的腰。  
  
　　打开门进到屋里的那一瞬间Steve全身寒毛都竖了起来，挂在他身上的Danny也惊了一下伸手到腰间摸枪。光线昏暗的客厅内三个不速之客正把乌黑的枪口对着他俩，门边也一左一右站着两个，一个把枪抵在Steve头上，一个在他们身后关上了门。  
  
　　“哟。”站在客厅正中的那个黑影说，“逮到的还是一对鸳鸯。”

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2016-1-25 23:47  随缘居）


	25. Chapter 25

***  
  
　　两人被缴了械，拖进客厅推倒在地上。  
  
　　他们对这五个人的精神攻击都落空了。Danny直接动用了那种征服力量进行心灵捕获，但这五个人的意识正处于充满了敌意的高度戒备状态，而且因为自觉掌控了局势变得极为自信和坚定。Danny的心灵捕获施加在他们的意志上，只是令他们觉察到莫名危险而变得更加富有攻击性。  
  
　　Steve第一反应只是命令他们陷入沉睡，也没能成功，同时头上挨了重重一击。他心头懊悔，之前俘获那名杀手的意志给他带来的冲击还是影响到了他，他犹豫了。  
  
　　这不是他今晚犯下的唯一错误。他本来应该想到的，FIVE-0头头的住所不是什么难以查到的秘密。超能力带给他的力量感和掌控感让他放松了警惕，自大和松懈导致他们陷入这种不利的局面。  
  
　　这种绝对劣势的情况下，没有超能力做为依仗，只能暂时服软以待时机。Steve把精神力跟Danny连在一起，安抚他暂时放弃抵抗。  
  
　　有人打开了客厅的灯，五个黑衣人握着枪围着他们，刚才说话的那个黑发黑眼，四十来岁，带着金丝眼镜，眼神冰冷。  
  
　　“Geoff Ang？”Steve问，伸手抹了抹顺着后脑流进脖子的鲜血。  
  
　　“眼力真好。”Geoff Ang说，退后两步在沙发上坐下了。  
  
　　Steve在他坐下的那一瞬把带着征服力量的精神力全力向他兜头扑去。  
  
　　他还是失败了。Geoff Ang只短暂地愣了一下，跟着眼里凶光大盛，猛地站起来冲到Steve面前照着他的头部狠狠踢了一脚。  
  
　　“嘿！”Danny扑过去挡开他的第二脚，然后被两个黑衣人抓住手臂拖开了。  
  
　　Steve头晕目眩地躺在地上，眉角开裂鲜血涌出，一时丧失了抵抗力，只是在Geoff Ang再次一脚踢过来的时候蜷缩起来护住了头部。  
  
　　Geoff Ang照着他身上又狠踢了几脚，然后气势汹汹地大步走过去，朝被架住正在不断挣扎的Danny肚子上踹了一脚，终于把那股莫名的邪火给发泄掉了。他并不知道刚才发生了什么，只是突然感到一种让他毛骨悚然的危险，而且产生了一种非常强烈的被冒犯的恨意。  
  
　　他再次坐回到沙发上，把眼镜摘下来，拿出一张棉布擦了擦又重新戴上。“拿别人的东西不对。”他慢条斯理地说，“没人教过你们吗？”  
  
　　“是啊是啊，”Danny接口说，往地上吐了一口带血的唾沫，“你老爹一定为你感到自豪。替杀人凶手们牵线搭桥打理钱财真是一个受人尊敬的职业。”  
  
　　Geoff Ang看了他一会儿，露出一个带着残忍的笑容来，“我有预感，警探，你们不打算乖乖听话把我的钱还给我。”  
  
　　“我们已经替你捐给福利院啦。”Danny说，“你懂的，就是照顾那些杀手们留下来的孤儿寡母的地方。没人教过你挣了钱得回报社会吗？”  
  
　　Geoff Ang微微一笑，“真淘气。”向架着Danny的手下做了个手势，“可能你们不知道，其实那些账户有没有被动过，我是有办法知道的。”  
  
　　两个黑衣人拧着Danny手臂把他拖回Steve身边让他趴在地上，一个用脚踩着他的肩胛，一个拿出一根接近两尺长的自制警棍来，在Danny后腰上猛抽了一记。  
  
　　Danny“哼”了一声，身体缩了一下，第二下抽击紧接着落在他背上。  
  
　　这段时间他其实一直在试图使用精神力控制局面，然而即使现在整个房间已经被他的精神力淹没，身在其中的五个罪犯的意志也依然岿然不动。  
  
　　他还能感觉到他们在他的精神力干扰下已经变得更加亢奋起来，空气中涌动着一种残暴的情绪。而躺在他身旁的Steve此刻意识有点模糊，链接他俩的那部分精神力瘫在Danny脑子里无力聚起来。  
  
　　被抽击了十来下之后Danny终于惨叫出声。踩在他肩上的脚松开了，硬胶警棍却没有停下来，只是更加毫无顾忌地劈头盖脸朝他挥击过来，力道之大甚至带起了破风声。Danny不得不抱住头部把自己缩起来，侧身试图躲开攻击。  
  
　　一下重击趁机落在他腰腹上，抽击的力度带得他不由自主翻过身体仰面躺在地上，再一棍下来的时候Danny听到自己暴露出来的肋骨咔嚓了一声，明显是断掉了。  
  
　　“至于说照顾孤儿寡母和捐钱回报社会什么的，”Geoff Ang坐在那儿好整以暇地说，满意地看着Danny从狼狈地缩成一团，到躺在地上眼睁睁看着警棍挥落却无力遮挡自己。“其实每年圣诞我都会悄悄往那些悲剧家庭的邮箱里面塞点钱。老实说，那真他妈的让我感动极了。*”  
  
　　Danny开始不受控制地吐血的时候，Steve身体动了一下，扭头看过来，然后勉强把自己撑起来一点，爬过去扑到Danny身上。一个黑衣人试图把他拖开的时候，他双手死死抱住Danny不肯松手，Geoff Ang笑了一声，“哎呀，现在我也好感动。”  
  
　　坚硬的胶棍继续挥落，只不过这一回大部分击打都落在了Steve身上。当他也开始抽搐着把血吐在Danny脖子上的时候，无力推开他的Danny只能操纵他的身体才顺利翻身过来，把他压在了身下。  
  
　　动手的黑衣人动作顿了顿，站在一旁看的另外几个都笑了起来。“妈的，死基佬。”动手那个说。  
  
　　“你对基佬有意见？”仍然握着枪站在Geoff Ang身旁的一个黑衣人恶狠狠地说，脸上的刀疤抽动了几下。  
  
　　动手那个“呸”了一声，转移了话题，“老子手都打酸了。老板，还打吗？再打就打死了。”  
  
　　Geoff Ang看看他，又转头看看疤脸，“你喜欢哪个？”  
  
　　疤脸舔了舔嘴唇，看看地上的两人，又看看Geoff Ang，脸上的刀疤又抽动了一下，“呃，老板，可以玩？”  
  
　　“你想玩哪个都可以，先别弄死就行。”Geoff Ang也眼神炽热地盯着地上抱成一团的两人，“我们有一整个晚上呢，他们也需要学学什么叫合作。”  
  
　　疤脸把枪别回腰间，上前踢了踢Danny，犹豫了一下，示意另外几个把Danny架开，然后上去抓着Steve的脚踝把他往自己面前拖了一点，跪坐在Steve身上，直接撕开了他的上衣，跟着又去扯他的裤子。  
  
　　“嘿，疤脸。”Danny挣了几下没能挣脱，喘息着说，“我很抱歉，真心的。”  
  
　　疤脸没理他，手上继续动作。  
  
　　“真的。”Danny继续说，“我替你妈妈感到抱歉。你长成这样，她每次看到你都一定感到很伤心。”  
  
　　其他几个罪犯都笑出了声。  
  
　　“Ouch！”动手打人那个说，“他嫌你丑。这也太伤人了，Toby。”  


 

注：

*罪犯这句是故意套用某部电影的台词。然而，抱歉俺不记得具体是哪部了。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2016-1-27 01:15  随缘居）


	26. Chapter 26

***  
  
　　疤脸扭头看了看，咧开嘴笑了。他留连地在Steve胸前摸了几下，又在他腰上重重地掐了一把，起身过来，捏住Danny下巴拍了拍他的脸。  
  
　　“年轻十岁也算是个漂亮男孩。”疤脸说，故意慢慢一颗颗解开Danny的衬衣扣子，撕开里衣往两边拉开，打量他的赤裸的胸膛，“我得承认你长得不赖。”  
  
　　“是啊，生活就是这么不公平。”Danny不怕死地还嘴，一脸同情地，“难为你了，你的日子一定过得很艰辛。”  
  
　　“好嘛，看来我没选你伤害到你的感情了。”疤脸说，动手解开Danny的皮带，挡开了Danny的一次提膝偷袭，满意地扳开他的膝盖把身体紧贴上去，一手隔着裤子抓住Danny要害部位用力揉了揉，“我只是怕你不经操，甜心。”  
  
　　他把手往Danny裤子里钻的时候Danny激烈地挣扎起来，架着他的两个人都有点抓不住，差点脱手。  
  
　　“真他妈烈。”一个说。  
  
　　“操，为什么抓不住。”另一个说。  
  
　　提着警棍那个把旁边茶几上的东西都扫到了地上，示意同伙把Danny拖到这上边来。Danny赤红着眼睛拼命扭动踢打，最终还是被拖了过去，仰面躺在茶几上，手被拉过头顶死死抓紧了压在一个黑衣人怀里。疤脸去拉他双腿的时候被重重地蹬了一脚退后了几步，提着警棍那个往Danny肚子上猛抽了一棍。  
  
　　Danny嚎了一声，蜷起腿。  
  
　　“你真的是上面那个吗？”提着警棍那个鄙视地看着疤脸，“操个男人要我们三个人帮你？”  
  
　　另一个空出手来的黑衣人笑了一声，“大K，少说两句。”伸手用力扳开Danny并拢的膝盖，拉过一条腿抓住提起来，“呃，要不要干脆弄断了？”  
  
　　疤脸没搭话，摁住Danny另一条腿俯身上去把自己挤到他两腿之间，抬手轮了他几个耳光。“你喜欢来粗暴点的？嗯？”他让抓着Danny腿的那个松开手，两手抱住Danny膝弯把他拖到自己身下压紧了，“Rod，去找把钳子过来。”疤脸说。  
  
　　Rod瞪着他，“我上哪去找钳子？”  
  
　　“工具箱什么的。我就不信这个死条子家里没有。”  
  
　　Rod骂骂咧咧地走开了。提着警棍的大K看着放弃挣扎的Danny鼻血长流地软在那儿，心头一股嗜血的狠戾升腾起来，拿棍子戳了戳Danny绷紧的肋部，提棍抽下来的时候被疤脸挡开了。  
  
　　“打死了还怎么玩？”疤脸说。  
  
　　“搞了半天连裤子都还没脱掉你也好意思说我？”大K说。  
  
　　疤脸恼羞成怒地又轮了Danny一耳光，“操，这个死条子有问题。”再次动手剥Danny裤子，却发现手不知怎么有点不听使唤。  
  
　　大K掏出一把小刀来，沿着裤腿剖开裤管，伸手撕扯的时候Danny腿动了动，他也莫名的滑了手。  
  
　　他不信邪地摁住Danny的腿，拿刀子多划开了一截布料，用力扯开的时候被Danny一脚给蹬退了好几步，他愤怒地提起棍子照着Danny的腿来了一下，Danny吃痛再次把腿蜷了起来，但是两腿之间隔着疤脸的身体没法合拢。  
  
　　“夹得好。”疤脸说，笑了一声捏了捏Danny的胸，髋部挺了挺。  
  
　　抓着Danny手那个也忍不住腾出一只手来在Danny身上掐了几把。大K揉了揉被踹痛的部位，“操”了一声，难得赞同了一回疤脸，“还真没见过这么难搞的。”  
  
　　Rod已经提着一个箱子回来了，重重地扔在地上。“工具箱，里边什么都有。”  
  
　　“钳子。”疤脸伸着手说。  
  
　　Rod翻着白眼打开箱子递了一把手工钳过来。  
  
　　疤脸伸手在Danny赤裸的腰间来来回回抚摸了一会儿，凑上去舔了舔，然后捏起一小块皮肤用钳子夹住了，又凑到Danny脸上湿答答地舔了他一口，“嘿，硬汉，”他有点按捺不住兴奋地说，“别哭着喊着说你什么都肯招，万一老板心软我就没得玩啦。我连JB都还没有摸到呢。”  
  
　　“婊子养的。”Danny说，把一口带血的口水吐到他的脸上。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2016-1-27 15:49  随缘居）


	27. Chapter 27

***  
  
　　Chin从最深沉的睡眠中醒过来。他在梦里看见Steve跪在冰天雪地里，抱着Danny掉眼泪。  
  
　　夏威夷当然不会下雪，可那种彻骨寒意即使在他醒过来之后也仍然残留在他身上，冻得他打了几个哆嗦。  
  
　　他撑坐起来，打开灯，伸手搓了搓脸。闭上眼睛的一瞬间，Steve哀痛求助的双眼就不依不饶地再次在他脑海里出现了。Chin怔了一下，清醒了一点，四下望了一圈，又看看床头的时钟。  
  
　　晚上八点一刻。今晚回到家他什么都没干直接倒床就睡，现在才睡了不到半个钟头。  
  
　　他回身重新躺下，睁着眼睛发了会呆，心里有点不得劲。  
  
　　梦里Steve那个眼神痛苦极了，他只是回想一下就莫名感到心痛得不行，就跟当时眼睁睁看着Malia满身鲜血躺在他怀里那种感觉一样。他犹豫了一下，重新起身摸到电话，给Steve打了过去。  
  
　　电话转进了语音信箱。  
  
　　呃，也许人家正跟Danny搂在一起睡大觉呢？虽然说作为一个特遣警察，除非是刻意交代安排过的休假，一般来说手机都会24小时开机，但那家伙毕竟才刚跟Danny挑明了感情，所以这是情浓时刻不想被打扰？  
  
　　Chin把电话放下了，想想又再拿起来，给Danny拨过去。  
  
　　电话那头传来Danny公事化的应答，也转进语音信箱了。  
  
　　Chin皱起了眉头。以Danny这种凡事往坏处想的谨慎性格……不过他也不是头一次被Steve拖着去干各种违反规定的事。  
  
　　而且这两个家伙明显是开始同居了。Steve那套房子的智能安保系统很高档，两个人又是一起回家，所以，唔，应该不会出什么事吧。  
  
　　Chin躺回床上打算接着睡觉，可是只要他一闭眼，脑子里就会出现Steve抱着Danny望着他默默流泪的画面。  
  
　　我这是怎么了？  
  
　　疲劳过度精神受损？案子没有彻底了结心理压力过大？或者是因为这两天的办案过程里有太多诡异之处郁结于心，多年刑侦经验形成的直觉正在提醒有什么地方不对劲？  
  
　　在他皱眉思考，留意到自己的动作之前，他已经再次拿起了手机。等回过神来，发现自己正在拨Lou的号码。  
  
　　Chin愣了一下，然后看着自己手指就像有独立意识一样自动按下了拨打键。  
  
　　电话那头响了三四声Lou就接听了，睡意朦胧地，火气也不小，“怎么？”Lou说，清了清嗓子。  
  
　　Chin脸色凝重起来，盯着自己手指，一瞬间在心头做出了决定。  
  
　　“Lou，可能出事了。”他说，“快起来，我们去Steve家。”顿了顿，补充，“得尽快。”

  
***  
  
　　第一钳下去的时候Danny只是长长地惨嚎了一声，腰侧虽然立刻出现一个血印冒出血来，其实流血不多。第二钳他猛烈地扭动了一下，身体从胸膛到脸上胀红成一片，脖子和额头上青筋鼓胀，喉头似乎被什么堵住了，隔了一会儿才叫出来。  
  
　　这次挣扎造成了一个狰狞的伤口。被钳住的那一小块皮肤被直接扯掉了，出现了一个钳嘴大小带着撕裂痕迹的血洞。大量鲜血顿了一下才从伤口涌出，很快就蜿蜒而下在茶几上汇聚成了一滩。  
  
　　“喘口气，嗯？”疤脸停下来，用手工钳挑起Danny下巴让他转过脸来，“下一钳夹哪？你来选？”  
  
　　Danny急促地抽着气说不出话来，身体随着手工钳在身上的游走徒劳地缩让着，整个人都在不由自主地发抖。摁住他四肢围着他的罪犯们低声轻笑，互相对看的眼神里交换着一种残忍的兴奋。  
  
　　“Toby，你再不抓紧上，他就要求饶啦。”一直坐在沙发上耐心观看的Geoff Ang也笑了起来，故意说，“如果特别合作特别乖，我会答应他不让你再碰也说不定。”  
  
　　“你们基佬不都喜欢从后面来的吗，那样裤子更好脱的吧。”叫Rod的那个在一旁出主意。  
  
　　疤脸朝Rod比了个中指，“你懂个屁！”但他接下来还是退后了一点，扳转Danny的身体让他趴在茶几上，再次去扯他裤子。  
  
　　无力再反抗的Danny闭上了眼睛。他现在唯一能做的，只是死命咬住嘴唇，不让自己待会儿哀嚎出声。那除了娱乐罪犯让他们更加亢奋之外不会有任何好处。  
  
　　之前发现精神力基本无用、自己和Steve已经陷入绝境的时候，他曾试着远距离操纵Chin赶过来营救。但是中途因为疼痛和疲惫被打断过好几次。  
  
　　而且他没有主动读取别人思维和往别人大脑里注入思想的能力，Chin也不像Steve那样可以自动读懂他的思维，除非他对Chin使用心灵捕获，否则他能做到的只是让Chin在睡梦中翻几个身。  
  
　　他们被疤脸分开前，Steve也努力用精神力联络过Chin了，但是Steve的头部受伤似乎挺严重，精神力有些涣散，只能勉强传给了Chin一点信息。  
  
　　Danny也不知道那到底是什么样的信息，Steve和他之间的心灵链接只剩下一丝似有若无的连系，已经无法进行复杂的信息传递。  
  
　　但不管怎么说，Chin醒了，Danny成功操纵Chin拨通了Lou的号码，这就是他眼下能做到的全部了。  
  
　　不是他不想操纵Chin拿出纸笔写一行字，而是远距离做那种精细活，对不能主动读懂他思维的人来说，实际操作起来比拿起身边的电话摁几个数字要难得多。  
  
　　即使是摁出Lou的号码这个动作，其实也是在Steve对Chin的精神暗示的共同作用下才完成的。  
  
　　……呃，说起来，Steve的精神力好长时间没有新动作了？Danny惊了一下，去感应那丝联系，发现它已经变得极细，几乎感觉不到它的存在。  
  
　　他打算把精神力探进Steve身体的时候，终于反应过来自己趴在这儿似乎已经有一会儿了。  
  
　　咦？

  
***  
  
　　Chin跟着也打电话叫醒了Kono，然后飞快穿好衣服，带上武器出了门。赶过去的路上他和另外两个茫然向着Steve家疯狂飙车的队友用多方通话联系上，简单解释了一下。  
  
　　当然，实际上他完全没办法说清。  
  
　　“表哥，所以你就是因为一个梦把我们叫起来？”Kono意外极了，“你没搞错？”  
  
　　Lou也有点惊讶，“在我印象里你可没这么容易小题大作，Chin。”  
  
　　“我很肯定，伙计们。”Chin语气笃定地说，“你们就当成是一种强烈的直觉好了。你们懂的，直觉很多时候其实是经验和大量细节信息带来的，只不过不容易说明白。”  
  
　　“好吧。”Lou说，叹了口气再次提高了车速，基本上已经飙到他这辆车的极限了，“他们理论上到家已经超过半小时了，但愿咱们现在过去只起到捉奸在床的作用。”  
  
　　Kono忍不住笑了起来，“唔，那样的话BOSS明天会罚我们连续一个礼拜每天做一次快速反恐训练，同时逼我们包他一个月的午饭吧。”  
  
　　Chin忧心忡忡地深吸了一口气，“我情愿包他俩三个月的午饭。就这样吧，我先挂了。”

 

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2016-1-28 05:24   随缘居）


	28. Chapter 28

***  
  
　　房间里安静极了，五个罪犯的精神体沉默地静止不动，Danny甚至无法再感觉到他们那种变态的兴奋。他睁开眼睛偏头看了看四周，罪犯们仍然围在他身边，姿态各异地保持着各自的姿势。  
  
　　疤脸的手伸进了他自己的裤裆里，正准备掏出那玩意来。提着警棍的大K蹲在地上扶着工具箱打开的盖子，低着头似乎打算再找一件趁手的工具。Rod从烟盒里摸出一支烟站在茶几旁边，另一个黑衣同伙站在茶几另一边正把手伸向Danny的肩膀。  
  
　　沙发上的Geoff Ang则翘着一条腿，两臂大张地靠在沙发靠背上。  
  
　　如果不是他们的眼睛都惊恐地瞪大了，眼角嘴角都在不同程度的抽搐，额头上也都布满了细密的汗珠，不时汇聚成大颗滚落下来，Danny差点以为这是时间停止了。  
  
　　然后他终于发现自己正身处在一片令他安心的暴怒中。  
  
　　那种狂怒的情绪风暴跟他自己内心深处的愤怒很相似，对他也没有任何伤害，之前被他给忽略了。他喘息了一会儿努力撑起身来，看向躺在地上的Steve。  
  
　　Steve仍然躺在那儿，人醒着，听见动静也没有回看他，望着天花板的双眼中就像藏着一片黑涛滚滚的深海。  
  
　　“Steve？”Danny说，用精神力碰了碰他。  
  
　　Steve深吸了口气，没有回应，只是也有点艰难的以手撑地试图起身。他站起一半的时候趔趄了一下，随后干脆直接一屁股坐在地上，抬手擦了擦有点糊住眼睛的凝血。  
  
　　罪犯们仍然雕塑似的僵在原地，就像被什么给冻住了。Danny忍着剧痛也把自己撑坐起来，腰上刚开始凝血的伤口在牵扯下又开始汩汩地冒着血。  
  
　　Steve看了他一眼，终于开了口，“跪。”他咬着牙说，完全没有试图控制自己的情绪，任由占领了整个房间的怒气翻滚涌动。  
  
　　罪犯们听话地屈膝跪地，把恐惧的眼神投向他。  
  
　　那是一个正在暴怒的主宰，是他们的一切，是他们的天和地。他们不是失去了他的宠爱，而是从来就没有得到过。*  
  
　　Steve的精神力在Danny开口吸引疤脸注意力之后，被他自己强行晋阶了。他在一阵疯狂尝试对Geoff Ang进行心灵捕获之后发现，自己的本源力量可以吞噬自身精神力来壮大自己，产生更强的征服能量。  
  
　　但头部的受伤让这个过程变得很艰难，过度疲惫也让他的精神力十分虚弱。本源对精神力的吸收进展缓慢，他只能咬牙忍耐尽量不去注意Danny的情况，专心壮大自己的超能本源。  
  
　　Danny的哀嚎声传来的时候Steve牙都快咬碎了，最后被疤脸翻过身来意图强奸的时候，Steve的愤怒已经突破了某个极限。  
  
　　极度的愤怒让他疲惫虚弱的精神力瞬间回满，而且疯狂地膨胀增加。短短几秒本源力量就吃饱喝足，比原来至少增强了几十倍，带着一种君临天下的气势傲慢地从意识深渊爬上来，迫不及待想要展示自己前所未有的强大。  
  
　　Steve如它所愿。  
  
　　他在一瞬间同时对那五个人进行了心灵捕获，然后他知道他们永远不可能再以任何方式违抗他了。  
  
　　而他恨不得直接从灵魂上把他们给碾碎。  
  
　　五人中的每一个此刻都正在经受一种天塌地陷的恐惧，承受被虔诚挚爱的对象的仇恨所凌虐的痛苦。他们在这种煎熬中燃起了疯狂的献祭之情，他们什么都愿意给他，可是他说他不要。  
  
　　Steve把最后一丝精神力也从Danny脑子里收了回来，他不想让Danny感受到这个。  
  
　　 **\- 拿起枪，对准头。**  
  
　他接着对他们说。  
  
　　罪犯们的精神体哭嚎着，神情扭曲地拿起枪来，把枪口抵在自己太阳穴上。Danny张着嘴看向Steve，睁大了眼睛。  
  
**\- 射击。**  
  
　Steve在心里说。  
  
　　五声枪响几乎同时响起。枪声过后罪犯们在地上倒了成了一片，全死得不能再死了。  
  
　　Danny闭上了嘴，往周围看了一圈，叹了口气，“好吧。那我们要怎么跟别人解释他们的自杀？”  
  
　　Steve张了张嘴呆了一会儿，“Um……”  
  
　　空气中暴怒的情绪已经渐渐平息下来，浑身浴血的两个人沉默地互相看着，相对无言。  


 

注：

* Eleanor King:《精神契约的源起和发展》第3卷 暴君 第1章 第10页（伪） 

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2016-1-29 03:32  随缘居）


	29. Chapter 29

***  
  
　　Chin他们差不多同时赶到Steve家附近，都在拐进Steve家车道之前下了车。他们端着枪快速潜行至前院，四下静悄悄的，透过窗户可以看到宁静的灯光。如果不是血腥味顺着柔和的夜风传过来，这儿看上去完全没有什么异样。  
  
　　三个人对看了一眼，无声地交换了几个手势。  
  
　　眼下情况不明，冒然进入显然不是明智选择，他们简单分配了一下，打算分别从不同入口潜进去。但是Chin突然放弃了刚敲定的计划，丢下一句“叫救护车”之后就直接向着大门跑过去。  
  
　　Kono和Lou吃惊地愣了一下，只好跟着他跑，Lou一边跑一边举着枪准备好开火掩护，Kono则边跑边拿出手机打电话呼叫救援。  
  
　　然后他们就看到Chin在门口顿了一下，有点气急败坏地把双手用力拍在门上，接着突然退后两步直接往那扇门撞了过去。  
  
　　“表哥！”Kono喊了一声，然后睁大了眼睛。  
  
　　Chin不见了。  
  
　　他就这样当着他们两人的面，活生生的从那儿消失了。  
  
　　而那扇门依然关着。  
  
　　Kono和Lou张大了嘴，彻底傻了眼。他们保持动作原地呆了好半天才互相对望了一眼，Lou有点结巴地开了口，“呃……他，那个……他进去了？”  
  
　　Kono呆呆地重复了一句，“他进去了？”  
  
　　Lou抱着枪左右看了看，大步上前跨上台阶，站在门口盯着大门看，过了会儿伸手推了推门。门紧紧关闭着，完全没有打开过的迹象。Lou一脸震撼地转身看看Kono。  
  
　　“呃，我们两个是同时梦游了吗？”Kono仍然有点呆呆的，还腾出一只手来猛掐自己脸。  
  
　　Lou伸手再次摸上大门，又推又拉了一会儿，Steve家的大门纹丝不动。他一脸下巴掉地的表情，“搞什么鬼？”

 

***

  
　　Chin突然直接出现在屋内的时候Steve已经无暇深究他到底是怎么进来的，只是把Danny搂在怀里拼命试图用精神力抚平他的伤痛。  
  
　　Danny刚才捂着腰在茶几上坐了一会儿，没多久就支撑不住地躺了回去，然后就开始抱着肚子翻滚呻吟，一口口地吐血。同样起不了身的Steve往他这边爬到一半的时候，他已经从茶几上摔了下来，一身冷汗地挣扎着有气无力地哼哼，面色苍白如纸。  
  
　　Steve把他抱到怀里检查了一下，猜测他正在严重地内出血。  
  
　　Danny的体温已经低到了一个可怕的程度，没有陷入昏迷很可能是因为他具备超能力的精神力量远比普通人要强。他迷迷糊糊地叫痛，喃喃地叫Steve的名字，缩在Steve怀里抽着气，过了会儿开始抱着Steve一遍遍地说“我不是故意的，Babe对不起”。  
  
　　他的精神力正在一点点的衰弱下去，Steve尽可能抱紧他，贴住他冰凉的身体，用自己的体温去温暖他，同时把精神力深深钻进Danny的意识深处，一遍遍地哄他“你根本就不痛”，“你没有对不起”。  
  
　　隔了会儿Danny又开始叫Grace的名字，一遍遍地说“Danno爱你”。  
  
　　Steve眼泪直掉，一遍遍地回答他，“我也爱你，Danno，我也爱你。”  
  
　　当Steve感觉到三个队员终于出现在屋外的时候，他绝望地发现，自己现在根本不敢离开Danny爬那么远过去开门。  
  
**\- 他快死了。Chin，他快死了。**  
  
　他把精神力钻进Chin的脑子里说。  
  
　　Chin冲进客厅的时候就看到了跟他梦里极其相似的一幕。Steve泪流满面地跪在地上，抱着Danny抬头看向他，一脸的心碎。Chin的心脏猛跳了一下，稳了稳情绪大步走过来，半跪下来伸手去探Danny的脉搏。  
  
　　“他快死了。”Steve说，“救护车呢？叫救护车。”  
  
　　“应该在路上了。”Chin冷静地说，握住Danny软在地上的一只手。  
  
　　Danny手心完全是冰凉的。  
  
　　Chin心下也有些绝望，Danny的脉搏已经极其微弱，即使救护车立刻就能赶到，他对急救人员是否能及时挽回Danny的生命也没有半点信心。  
  
　　所以一个Malia还不够，我这是还得眼睁睁看着挚友也在我面前一点点死去吗？  
  
　　强烈的不甘在Chin心头沸腾翻滚，他紧紧抓着那只手，就像想要抓住正在流逝的生命。  
  
　　奇迹再次发生了。  
  
　　就跟刚才他莫名穿门而入时的那种感觉一样，奇异的能量从他身体里迸发而出，飞快注入到Danny体内。  
  
　　唔，跟刚才略有不同。  
  
　　那时候他突然强烈感觉到Steve的求救，想都没想直接奔向大门，却发现自己忘记了Steve家的大门可不像随便一栋民居那样可以轻易踹开。  
  
　　Steve之前升级过几次这套房屋的安全防护，没有钥匙他得用专门的爆破工具才可能打开这扇门。  
  
　　当然他可以打碎旁边的窗户玻璃，再用切割工具熔断一根护栏爬进去，也可以上到屋顶从FIVE-0成员内部才知道的那个隐蔽的入口进去，这样的入口屋侧和后院也各有一个。可是那都会耽误时间，而他能感觉到屋内的两个队友需要他争分夺秒。  
  
　　上一秒他还在不甘自己近在咫尺却被一扇门挡住，下一秒就发现自己发泄的那一拍直接拍进了门内。某种能量一样的东西突然间充盈在他身体的每一个细胞里，他莫名清楚的知道自己可以做到直接穿门而入。  
  
　　也不是一点犹疑都没有，他其实只是试着撞了一下，然后他就进来了。  
  
　　而在他极度渴望挽留Danny生命的这一刻，他又突然莫名地意识到，导致他具备虚化自己的身体穿越障碍物的超能力的源头，那种可以让他在变成比分子离子还要小的颗粒状态时保持生命和精神完整的本源力量，也就是那种可以让他的身体在穿门而过之后重新聚拢复原的愈合之力，他可以分给Danny。  
  
　　听到Chin的思维的Steve睁大了眼睛看着他，又低头看看，大颗的眼泪再次滚落下来，一滴滴溅在Danny脸上。  
  
　　Danny呼吸平稳，面色红润，伤痕累累的身体正在以肉眼可见的速度止血愈合。  
  
　　仅仅半分钟后Danny就明显恢复了大半健康，只是疲惫至极地靠在Steve胸口进入了昏睡。Chin松了口气，看看Steve，把手伸向他。  
  
　　“我没事。”Steve说，“你刚出现超能力吧，别一下用太多。”  
  
　　Chin是有感到自己本源力量正在急剧消耗，但离枯竭还有一段距离。他摇摇头直接去抓Steve手腕，Steve躲开了，“Chin，这里至少得有一个受伤的。”  
  
　　Chin愣了一下，终于注意到周围那一圈的尸体。“噢。”他说。  
  
　　然后两人听到窗户传来一阵敲击声。  
  
　　“BOSS？Danny？表哥？”Kono动作滑稽地贴在玻璃窗上往里边看，不太确定地大喊着说，听上去困惑极了。

 

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2016-1-30 08:33  随缘居）


	30. Chapter 30

***  
  
　　Steve住院期间，FIVE-0其他队员仍然在继续追踪前英国特工Herbert Simon，这个被多国通缉的独立情报商从头到尾都没有露面。  
  
　　“也许他不会再露面了。”Steve跟坐在旁边百无聊赖的Lou说。  
  
　　“也许他一开始就没打算来。”Lou耸耸肩。  
  
　　除了从特警队调过来的警卫，队员们还安排了轮班守在Steve身边以防万一。当然“保护FIVE-0头头”这种重要职责大家尽可能都排给了Danny，他这会儿不在，是因为再一次被州长给叫过去做询问。  
  
　　这已经是第三次了，州长显然对他们编的故事极为不满意，不过这一次州长大人挡在了他们和内务部之间，看在Steve断掉的三根肋骨和他俩差点被强奸的份上。  
  
　　那晚救援来得很快，一大堆特警冲进Steve的房子的时候，Chin他们没来得极给现场做任何遮掩。所以到底为什么会有五个杀手跑到Steve家去狠揍他们一顿，然后在占尽优势的情况下全部自杀，实在是怎么都没有办法解释。  
  
　　“那就不解释。”Danny说，跟大家统一口供。“鉴证人员可以证实他们确实是自杀的，他们为什么会自杀我们当然也不知道。谁知道这些一夜破产还欠了一屁股债的杀手心里在想什么呢？也许他们就是不想活了。”  
  
　　在州长那儿他又补充了几句，“……长官，你知道的，我比较擅长推测罪犯心理，情绪激动的时候说了些比较让他们感到绝望的话……”  
  
　　“你的意思是，你光是冲着罪犯们唠叨了一阵，就把他们给骂到举枪自尽？”州长瞪着他，一脸想揍他的表情，“他们自杀之前也没先把你给毙了？”  
  
　　“呃，我比较帅？”Danny扁着嘴，一脸真诚地。  
  
　　州长鼓着腮帮子冲着他运了一会儿气，然后把眼皮耷拉下去装作看文件，“解散。”州长说，在Danny出门之前加了一句，“以后我的岛上出现劫持人质情况，就算你在天上飞也给我跳下飞机直接出现在现场。听明白了吗？”  
  
　　“是，长官。”Danny说，“那您是打算给FIVE-0配一架专机吗？那样我就可以直接降落在现场了。比如NCIS他们就是有自己专机的吧，上回去LA的时候我坐过。直升机也可以的，不过您最好派一名专业飞行员给我们而不是让那只野兽把直升机当成他自己的玩具成天开着到处乱飞……”  
  
　　州长用手指指办公室的门，“出去。”  
  
　　Danny忍不住想笑，咬着嘴唇转身出了门。  
  
　　他回到医院的时候接到FBI打过来的电话，说是最新情报显示Herbert Simon出现在意大利。“很抱歉听到这个，”Danny说，“看来我们已经帮不上忙了。”  
  
　　“你们已经帮上大忙了，探长。”FBI主管在那头说。  
  
　　Steve知道这个消息之后第一时间闹着要出院，“我已经好了，好得不能再好了。”  
  
　　“你想让州长和内务部再把你也叫过去做盘问吗？Huh？”Danny凶他，“我们的说法经不起半点推敲，Steve，我们现在需要你把受害者形象装到底。你给我老老实实住满一个礼拜，听到了吗？”  
  
　　Steve一脸憋气地看着他，转头让Lou去通知特警队把人从医院撤回去。Lou一脸识相地出去了，临走前在心里对他说，“注意护士，动静别太大了，给咱们留点脸。”  
  
　　Steve的伤确实已经好了大半。他被送到医院抢救的时候还一度陷入昏迷情况危险，手术过后主治医生摇着头跟队员们表示虽然度过了危险期，但是这回受伤过重即使恢复过来也难免留下一些后遗症。接下来几天Steve奇迹般的恢复力让那个医生差点把他推上手术台再打开一回。  
  
　　Chin这几天差不多拿Steve的伤来练手，他对治愈能力的掌控已经提高到可以精确治好撕裂的筋膜、韧带，继续保持肌肉表层外伤的程度。治愈的过程其实很舒适，但刻意留下的一半伤势在这种对比之下就显得分外疼痛难忍。Steve难得示弱地软软叫疼，每次都能换来Danny按按肩摸摸手之类的小动作。Steve撅起嘴索吻的时候Chin忍无可忍地成功把自己隐身了。  
  
　　是的，Chin的能力再次晋阶了。他可以让自己在没有任何障碍物的情况下保持穿越瞬间的量子化状态。如果Steve和Danny不能感觉到他的精神体，Chin在隐身状态下，他们光靠肉眼是没法看见他的。  
  
　　“所以你说Chin现在到底是在墙内还是墙外？”Danny故意问。  
  
　　“唔，刚才还打算进来墙内，现在已经回到墙外了。”Steve说。Chin的精神体刚给了他一个“既然Danny来了今天你就继续疼着吧”的信息，然后走掉了。Steve撅着嘴，有点委屈地看着Danny，Danny皱起眉，眯着眼睛瞪他，“够了啊，不准撒娇。”  
  
　　“真的痛。”Steve把眉毛皱成了倒八字。  
  
　　Danny走到他床边坐下，拉住他的手，打开精神屏障放Steve的精神力钻进他的大脑。  
  
**\- 不准乱摸我。**  
  
　　Danny在Steve瞬间建立的心灵链接上说。  
  
**\- 那你摸摸我。**  
  
　　Steve意有所指，恬不知耻地在他脑子里说。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2016-2-2 12:38  随缘居）


	31. Chapter 31

***  
  
　　Danny往病房门口看了看，把手伸进了被单。他轻轻按捏Steve的腹肌，又顺从他的意志揉揉他的肚子。Steve舒服地眯起眼，用心灵操纵引诱Danny继续往下，Danny手顿了顿，用意念控制Steve的手，让他自己把自己那儿挡住了，然后覆盖住了他的手。  
  
　　“你居然在脑子里嫌我现在不好看。”Steve看了他一会儿，突然开口说。  
  
　　Danny没忍住笑出了声。Steve现在脸上依然青青肿肿，外加大大小小深色结痂的擦伤和有点狰狞的缝合伤口，那张俊脸实在是有点惨不忍睹。  
  
　　“是啊，丑成这样我都没敢看你。”Danny说，凑上去在他脸上轻轻啄了一下。  
  
　　Steve气哼哼地把粗壮了N倍的本源力量也钻进去，霸在Danny脑子里，颐指气使地指挥精神力对Danny进行心灵操控。Danny没怎么反抗，顺从暗示拉过他的手放到自己身上，然后由着Steve扯出他的衬衣衣摆，把手钻进了去。  
  
　　Steve的手轻轻抚摸着他的腰侧，用手指来回摩挲之前受伤的部位，眼睛又开始变得湿湿的。  
  
　　Danny嫌弃地看看他，把本源力量探出来，挑逗地跟Steve的纠缠到一起。  
  
**\- 干我们这一行，随时都会面对死亡，Steven，有时候是比死更糟糕的。**  
  
　　Steve呼吸有点急促起来。这种最深层的精神纠缠比最赤裸的那种接触还更亲密，欲望几乎瞬间就填满了他的脑海。但他只是闭上了眼睛，手指继续在Danny腰间缓缓磨动着指腹。  
  
**\- 我知道。不用告诉我这个。**  
  
　　Danny调整姿势坐近了一点，凑过去吻了吻他的眼睛。  
  
**\- 我们也几乎每天都会看到有人心碎。**  
  
**\- 我知道，我知道，Danny，我懂。**  
  
　　Steve仍然背靠在摇起的病床上半躺着，只是把动作从抚摸改成了搂住Danny的腰。  
  
**\- 如果有一天我殉职，答应我不会为我心碎，Babe。**  
  
　　“不。”Steve说，睁开了眼睛，撑坐起来抱住Danny，死死盯着他的双眼，“想都别想，Danny。而且那根本就不可能。我们现在是完全一体的，不管谁死了另外一个都会痛不欲生。那种精神撕裂我们根本就不可能熬得住，懂吗？我一定会疯掉，你也会。你永远都不准再干那种牺牲自己保护我的事，明白吗？Huh？”  
  
　　Danny闷了一会儿，扁扁嘴，“这次我不尽力先保住你，我们可能都变成满身钳印的尸体了，Steve。”  
  
　　Steve不由自主想像了一下Danny被钳得浑身鲜血淋漓，辗转哀嚎的样子，不寒而栗地打了个冷战，双手把Danny箍得更紧了。“他只是打算上我而已，你根本没必要……”  
  
　　Danny的大脑瞬间被愤怒填满了。  
  
　　他挣开了一点，抬眼看过去，眼珠颜色变得深幽幽的。“只是？”他光火地说，“你脑子有毛病吗？Huh？他打算强奸你，你的意思是我就应该在一旁眼睁睁看着？还是你觉得我应该闭上眼睛当作什么都没看见，乖乖等着，指望你一边被强奸一边读条升级？你是这个意思吗？Huh？”  
  
　　Steve没再说话，只是固执地再次把Danny抱住了。Danny试图挣扎的时候Steve把脑袋搁在他肩膀上别住他，过了会儿腾出一只手抹了抹眼睛。  
  
**-  我等了。**  
  
　　他在心里说。  
  
　　他不肯说抱歉，但他满心的歉疚烧得他全身每一条神经都在火燎般的灼痛。那种痛深入骨髓，顺着精神链接一直烧到Danny心里。  
  
　　两个人默默地僵在那儿，直到一个温和的声音突然钻进他们的脑子。  
  
**\- 你可以召唤我的。**  
  
　　病房门不知道什么时候被打开了，巡警Jamie站在病房门外，手里捏着帽子，看到Steve望过来，有点不好意思地冲着他笑了笑。  
  
　　Danny怔了一下，扭头看过去。Steve终于松开手，靠回了病床，一脸不爽地盯着Jamie上下打量。  
  
　　“我可以进来吗？”Jamie礼貌地说。  
  
　　“唔。”Danny看了Steve一眼，突然有点心虚，侧转身坐直了，“请进。”  
  
　　Jamie走进来，在离他俩好几步远的地方就停下了。  
  
　　“我必须来。”他带着点哀求地看看他俩，“我只是说几句话就走。”  
  
　　Danny有点难过地看着他，又“唔”了一声，点了点头。  
  
　　“Aaron Paul死了。”Jamie说，“就在那天晚上。”  
  
　　Steve警惕地觑了觑眼睛，“谁？”  
  
　　“你的臣属，长官。”Jamie抓了抓脑袋，“我也不知道该用什么词来描述你们的关系，你知道的，跟我之前和Williams警探之间的那种关系一样。”  
  
　　Steve和Danny对望了一眼，两个人脑海里都浮现出那个被心灵捕获之后狂热崇拜Steve的金发杀手。  
  
　　“……噢。”Steve说，过了会儿忍不住追问，“怎么死的？”  
  
　　“试图越狱。” Jamie说，“我猜你们能感觉到，只是忽略了。因为他死的时候连我都感觉到了。”他顿了顿，接着解释，“我猜两位长官应该已经在精神上结合了，所以很抱歉我好像也能感受到跟McGarrett少校有关的一些东西。”  
  
　　“噢。”Danny说，看向Steve。  
  
　　Steve默默无言，神情也有点难过。  
  
　　“那晚我过来的时候你们已经脱险了。”Jamie接着说，看着Danny又向他靠近了两步，神情带着点责备，“你应该召唤我的，长官。虽然你给了我自由，可是你应该允许我帮助你。”  
  
　　Danny怔怔地看着他，满心歉疚，无言以对。  
  
　　“放心吧，我思维正常，人格健全。”Jamie忽然一笑，露出一个带着点狡黠的神情来，“现在我最多只是很尊敬喜欢你，长官。”  
  
　　“……还是跟那个有点关系的吧。”Danny苦笑，歉意地说，“我好像也没哪儿特别值得你尊敬喜欢，在那之前你都不怎么了解我。”  
  
　　“好吧，可能是有一点关系。”Jamie承认了，望着Danny，一脸温柔，“没有冒犯的意思，长官，虽然我也很爱我的妻子孩子，愿意为他们付出一切，可你只需要看我一眼，我就满脑子都是我爱你。”  
  
　　他拉起Danny的手，低头吻了吻。Danny仍然怔怔地坐在那儿，没有拒绝。  
  
　　“要是你出了什么事，我真难想象那会让我有多痛苦。”Jamie说，“谢谢你给我自由，长官。但是如果再遇到危险，请一定在心里叫我的名字，求你了。”  
  
　　他略微有一点激动，鼻尖微汗，脸庞也有点微红，诚挚地注视着Danny的双眼，留连了一会儿，终于克制地退后了一点，松开手看向Steve，“照顾好他，OK？”  
  
　　Steve嫉妒得简直说不出话来。  
  
　　这家伙，情话一套一套的说得这么肉麻还这么一脸圣洁的，真的好讨厌。你以为你是谁啊，他都不要你了。Steve想。不过好歹忍住了没把伤人的话说出口。  
  
　　Danny忍不住低头一笑，舔了舔嘴唇，抬眼看向Jamie，露出微笑，“照顾好自己，Jamie。”

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2016-2-3 11:00  随缘居）


	32. Chapter 32

***  
  
　　Steve吞噬自身精神力壮大本源的副作用，在他出院之前就显示出来了，Danny为此不得不在他住院第五天就给他办了出院手续。  
  
　　唔，副作用就是，他整个人简直就像是在发光。  
  
　　他脸上的伤痕还没有彻底消退，就散发出来一种异乎寻常、颠倒众生的魅力。他的一举一动都是那么光彩照人，令人不知不觉就沉沦深陷。  
  
　　他英挺的眉眼已经棱角重现，带伤的鼻梁不但没有破坏这张面孔的完美，反而增添了一种难言的阳刚之气。小麦色的皮肤紧绷在他结实的肌肉上，健壮的胸膛随着呼吸微微起伏。当他偶尔吞咽一下喉结滚动的时候，连Danny都忍不住移开目光，情绪复杂。  
  
　　当他看过来的时候，就像阳光从被拨开的云层里透射出来，那种暖暖的注视让人觉得整个世界都正在变得明亮起来。当他收回目光垂下眼睑，长长的睫毛刷下来形成两片柔和美好的阴影，就像让人沉醉的夜色正在缓缓降临。  
  
　　他整个人就像蒙着一层光的薄雾，只是安静地坐在病床上，就让所有靠近他的人都感到目眩神迷。  
  
　　护士们写着电话号码的小纸条差不多堆满了他的床头柜，临近病房的女病人也老是找各种稀奇古怪的借口过来拜访。这些可怜的姑娘们简直为他神魂颠倒，只需要他露出一个笑容就会无可救药地爱上他。  
  
　　呃，所以，预感到这一点的Steve已经板着脸不敢笑很长时间了。  
  
　　“你就像一只会发光的鮟鱇鱼，吸引无辜的小鱼游到你身边围着你转。”Danny叉着腰看着他，嫌弃得不行，“等它们游到你嘴边的时候，就会张开大嘴一口吃掉它们。”他一只手张合着做了一个表示吞噬的动作，接着评价，“这简直太凶残了。你的本源力量怎么这么贪吃？”  
  
　　Steve抿着嘴看看他，“会发光的鮟鱇鱼？又是在《动物星球》里看到的？”  
  
　　“NO，是《海底总动员》。”Danny说。  
  
　　Steve这种魅力过剩的情况对Chin的影响不算太大，但也让他忍不住把视线在Steve身上粘了一小会儿，然后在给他治伤的时候不知不觉地更加细致温柔了那么一点点。  
  
　　对Kono的影响也还好，她只是眼睛亮亮地冲着Steve吹口哨，把在心里夸他帅的那些话换成了直接在嘴上夸。“Boss，看在你帅成这样份上，以后请客想赖账的时候算我的就好啦。对了，我能给你拍点照片请你签名然后拿出去卖吗？”  
  
　　倒是Lou后来到医院又看了他一回之后就躲起来不肯再来了，“搞什么，McGarrett吃错药了？为毛用一脸情圣的怪样子看着我？”  
  
　　最后连几个男性医务人员和男病人也开始频频“路过”Steve的病房的时候，Steve实在是招架不住地再次要求出院，Danny本着不能让他危害公众安全的考虑同意了。  
  
　　“好吧，所以你其实就是那种吸引交媾的发光昆虫，或者是那种荧光蘑菇，把自己全身弄得亮闪闪地等着别人来采。”Danny两手比划着说。  
  
　　“……”Steve无言地看了他一会儿，“也是《海底总动员》？”  
  
　　“NO，是《动物星球》。”Danny耸耸肩，扁了扁嘴。  
  
　　Steve撅起嘴，瞪着他，“我什么也没做。”  
  
　　“你是什么也没做，但是你的超能力太爱现了。”Danny一脸指责，“你已经从自大狂发展到自恋狂了，下一步就是迷翻世界红遍全球了宝贝儿。你打算去拍电影吗？我在LA其实认识几个导演。”  
  
**\- 闭嘴，我就考虑让你在上面一次。**  
  
　　Steve继续瞪着他，在心灵链接上说。  
  
　　Danny瞬间红了脸，“什么上面下面，你脑子里一天到晚都在想些什么？管好你的……”  
  
　　Steve拿精神力狠狠钻了几下Danny的脑子，又伸到意识深渊去够Danny死死缩起来的本源能量。Danny紧紧闭上了嘴。  
  
　　“你想干我好几天了，Danny。”Steve用“早看透你了”的表情斜睨着他，一脸威胁，“每多说一句，我就多做你一次。反正明天不用上班，咱们有一整个晚上呢，Danno，我保证上次跟你做爱的时候我其实发挥得不怎么好。”  
  
　　出院的时候一个四十左右，身材高大，看起来挺帅气的住院医师非要亲自替Steve推轮椅送他出院。“你简直是上帝送给世间的礼物。”他在最后告别的时候按着Steve的肩膀说，神态亲密，“别再回到医院了，亲爱的少校，虽然我们能在这儿相遇也都是因为我们亲爱的全能的上帝。”  
  
　　“是啊，赞美他。”Danny说，扶起Steve把轮椅留给那个医生，“如果你对每个病人都这样温柔体贴，那你简直就是他派来凡间的天使。”  
  
　　Steve咬着唇没吭气，等Danny替他打开车门，老老实实坐上科迈罗的副驾，在Danny也上车之后冲着他努了努嘴，“你吃醋了。”他说，眼神里带着点挑衅，“到现在还不肯承认你也是那种爱我？”  
  
　　Danny正把着方向盘，享受难得跟Steve同车却能掌握控制权的快感，闻言转头看过来，撇撇嘴，“现在人人都是那种爱你，你还有什么不满意？”  
  
　　“我不满意。”Steve再次瞪过去，觉得自己委屈大了，“以前你都经常跟我说你爱我，自从把我搞到手之后你就再也没说过了。”  
  
　　Danny愣了一会儿，绷不住地笑出了声，偏过头看着倒车镜，发动了汽车。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2016-2-3 22:26  随缘居）


	33. Chapter 33

***  
OOXX 1  
  
　　“嘿，停，停，Steve，别碰……嗯……”  
  
　　“你喜欢直接做出来？”  
  
　　“……NO。”  
  
　　“好吧，我知道了。”  
  
　　“你知道什么了？嘿……嗯……”  
  
　　“我知道你喜欢我这样慢慢把你做出来，Danny。”  
  
　　“……那你还揉什么……”  
  
　　“……我没用力……我揉得很轻……”  
  
　　“……再不停手我就射了……”  
  
OOXX 2  
  
　　“为什么不肯承认你爱我？”  
  
　　“……啊……啊Steve……噢……”  
  
　　“……你早就爱上我了吧……嗯？为什么不承认？”  
  
　　喘息，“……如果……嗯……如果我承认爱你什么的……你就会问，为什么不告诉你……”  
  
　　“是啊。”顿住，“为什爱我却不告诉我？”  
  
　　“Steve……”  
  
　　吻了吻，继续动作。“爱我为什么不告诉我？”  
  
　　“……因为你还会接着问，为什么爱你却没有想过要跟你进一步发展。”  
  
　　Steve再次顿住了，“对啊！爱我为什么不想跟我进一步发展？”  
  
　　Danny躺在那儿喘息了一会儿，“……看，这就是为什么我一点儿也不爱你。”用手指戳戳他的胸口，“我恨你。”  
  
　　Steve捉住他的手指，低头含住了，挺腰送髋地把Danny顶向床头。  
  
  
OOXX 3  
  
　　“……说好的会让我上你呢？”  
  
　　“我只是说我会考虑。”  
  
　　“……那你现在考虑考虑？”  
  
　　“……唔……我正在……嗯……考虑……”  
  
  
OOXX 4  
  
　　“你再这么继续，你的床散架了不要怪我……”  
  
　　“……我的床不会散架……Danny……”  
  
　　“……我的腰快散架了Babe……”  
  
　　Steve停下来调整姿势，抱起Danny搂在怀里躺下去，让他趴在自己身上。  
  
　　Danny皱着脸看着他，伸手去捏他鼻子，“你要是敢说这样就算是我在上面……”  
  
　　Steve偏头躲了躲，忍不住笑出了声。  
  
  
OOXX 5  
  
　　“……所以你喜欢看我自慰。”  
  
　　“唔……你得承认你这个样子……性感得要死，Babe。”  
  
　　“所以你刚才偷偷操纵我了吧。”  
  
　　“我没有。”  
  
　　“说真话。”  
  
　　摇头，“没有。”  
  
　　“……Danno……吻吻我……”Steve快到了，一脸渴求地看着他。  
  
　　“……好吧，我是操纵你了。”Danny嘴角忍不住往上弯，翻身压上去，拿开Steve的手，抱住他的腰低头吻他，“别咬我，嗯？”  
  
　　Steve两手撑在身侧没有反抗，但却抬起脖子，偏头凑到Danny颈边，狠狠咬了他一口。  
  
  
OOXX 6  
  
　　“……Danny，啊……Danny……”  
  
　　Danny放缓了动作，“……疼？”  
  
　　Steve喘息着，有点挣扎地动了动，满身大汗，没好气地瞪他，“我们都做了五次了，你还想把我做出来？”  
  
　　Danny笑了一声，把他抱起来，凑到他耳边，“那你自己来？”  
  
　　Steve横了他一眼，蜷起腿跪坐在床上，把手伸到胯间握住了。Danny调整位置跪坐到他身后，双手抱着他，把脑袋搁在他肩膀上看着他手上动作。  
  
　　喘息声渐渐粗重起来，Danny偏头吻了吻，偷看他的表情。Steve低着头，垂着眼，长长的睫毛刷得他心里痒痒的。  
  
　　Danny伸出舌尖去舔他脖子上的汗，Steve忍耐地哼出了声。Danny下腹一阵火热，双手用力把他抱起来了一点，扶着他的臀部再次把自己挤了进去。  
  
　　Steve停下来大口喘着气，身体有点紧绷。Danny咬咬他耳朵，把手覆盖到他的手上，“我帮你？”  
  
  
OOXX 7  
  
　　被Danny前后夹攻了没多久Steve就再次射了出来。Danny趁着他软下腰肢往前推他，却被他滑溜地一挣给挣脱了。Danny回过神来已经被Steve给反摔在床上，然后被翻转身体，死死按趴在他身下。  
  
　　“嘿……”Danny挣扎了一会儿，发现自己半点脱困的希望都没有，终于放弃了，转头看看他，“还来？”  
  
　　“刚才是谁还想来？”Steve说，眼神凶凶的。  
  
　　Danny舔舔唇，忍着笑看着他，嘴硬地不肯承认，“我就是想抱抱你，Steven。做太多了不好，你懂的。”  
  
　　“我不懂。”Steve一脸蛮横地说，开始上下其手。  
  
　　Danny被他捏捏按按地揉了一会儿，全身皮肤又开始发烫，体内再次被进入的同时，大脑也正被Steve的精神力霸道地钻进钻出，连本源之力都被从意识深处粗暴地拖了上来，含在Steve的本源力量中吞吞吐吐。  
  
　　那种极致的快感刺激得Danny全身都颤抖起来，他软软地趴在那儿哼哼，求饶地扭头看过去，“Steve……”  
  
　　他表情痛苦，但又混合着极致的愉悦，忍耐的蓝眼睛几乎完全透明了。Steve低头看他，趴上来紧紧抱住，情难自禁地反复亲吻他，把最赤诚的爱的精神烙印烫上他的每一寸皮肤。  
  
**\- Danny……噢……Danno……**  
  
　　那一刻两人的脑子已经完全被最深层的情欲给填满了，他们本能地尽可能贴紧了身体，缠紧了精神力，试图把灵魂和肉体全部融为一体。  
  
　　滚烫炽热的抽送在不知不觉中已经停了下来，爱的激流从他们的每一个细胞里汹涌而过，带着美妙绝伦的极乐快感把他们同时卷上了云端。  
  
**\- ……噢，天啊，Danny。**  
  
**\- 唔。**  
  
**\- 原来做爱可以这么爽的……**  
  
**\- ……我还以为你要发表一点什么不得了的高见……**  
  
**\- 我爱你。说你也爱我。**  
  
**\- NO。我才不说。**  
  
　　Steve撑起身来，扳转Danny的身体继续把他圈在身下，看着他的眼睛。“为什么？”  
  
　　“天知道我承认之后会发生什么？”Danny偏头看着他，伸手抚摸Steve汗湿的额发。  
  
　　Steve眯起眼，“什么发生什么？”  
  
　　Danny捧住他的脸，凑上去吻了吻，一脸认真地，“这个超能力什么的，真的把我给搞怕了，Steve。我对我们现在的关系很满意，就像之前我也对我们以前的关系很满意一样。事实是，我对我们已经有过的所有关系都很满意，但谁知道以后会不会因为什么莫名其妙不得了的原因，让我们变成其他什么我不想变成的奇怪关系？你明白我在说什么吗？”  
  
　　“我不明白。”Steve晕头晕脑地瞪着他，一脸不爽，“什么什么关系？”  
  
　　Danny无言地看了他一会儿，用拇指摩挲他的唇瓣，“我只是太珍惜了不敢主动去改变任何东西，Babe，That's all。”  
  
　　Steve愣了愣，唇角慢慢扬起，笑容一点点绽放开来，“Danny，”他说，温柔又爱惜地凑上去，轻轻地吻他，“你爱我。”

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2016-2-4 20:58  随缘居）


	34. Chapter 34

***  
  
　　一夜七次的后果，就是早上醒来之后，Steve撑着手肘托着腮，目不转睛地看着Danny，一脸震撼地说“哇哦”。  
  
　　Danny揉揉眼睛，看看他，又低头瞅瞅自己，“哇哦什么？”  
  
　　Steve没回答，只是凑过去吻他。Danny撑起身回吻了吻，顺势坐起来，发现自己居然没有出现预想中的腰酸腿软。  
  
　　“看来咱们的超能力总算有了点用。”Danny心情大好地说，用手扶着后颈扭了扭脖子。  
  
　　Steve笑了一声，眼神柔柔地又啄了他一口。  
  
　　Danny去浴室洗澡的时候Steve非要蹭进去一起洗，理由是“这样更有效率”，拉拉扯扯地跟他腻了一会儿，“海军淋浴法”什么的自然是被抛到了脑后。  
  
　　“说好的效率呢？”十五分钟之后，Danny叉着腰，一脸挖苦地说，“你洗澡不都只用三分钟的吗？”  
  
　　Steve抓着干毛巾胡乱揉他的头脸，理直气壮地，“至少让你的效率提高了一倍。”  
  
　　Danny一边给自己围浴巾，一边闭上眼睛皱着脸让他擦，隔了会儿发现Steve动作停下来，睁开眼睛瞄了瞄，那家伙正撅着嘴凑上来打算偷吻。“……够了啊。”Danny警告说，“再亲我就揍你。”  
  
　　Steve立刻飞快地在他唇上亲了一下然后退开，看着他一脸得意。  
  
　　Danny默默地运了一会儿气，好吧，我忍。  
  
　　他们过去总部的时候队员们都在，看到他们进来纷纷迎上来招呼，排着队挨个儿地拥抱。轮到Danny的时候让他觉得有种说不出的古怪，非要让他形容的话，就是他们的动作对着他都变斯文了不少。  
  
　　比如Steve享受到的待遇是用拳头捶捶胸，以及猛拍后背什么的，到他就都轻柔了很多。尤其是Lou，大个子对他奇怪地有一种笨手笨脚的小心翼翼，手明明都高高举起来了，却只是轻轻落在他肩头拍了拍，就像生怕把他给拍散架了。  
  
　　“如果我没记错的话，刚出院的好像是这头野兽？”Danny皱着鼻子说。  
  
　　Kono瞅着他的表情被萌得不行，“嗷嗷”地长手一捞把Danny抓到怀里，摁住脑袋一阵揉。  
  
　　“嘿！嘿！”Danny躲了几下没能躲开，“Kono……我不是……嘿……女孩子斯文一点也没什么不好！”  
  
　　Kono把他头发揉成了一团杂草。Steve看着他抱着脑袋拿手一个劲地往后捋头发，忍着笑上来，难得好心地替他理了理。Kono立刻拿出手机对着他俩咔嚓咔嚓地一阵狂拍，Chin抱着手站在一边，揉揉鼻子，“你早上梳头的时候没照镜子吗，Danny？”  
  
　　“怎么？”Danny眯了眯眼，扭头看向Steve，Steve耸耸肩。  
  
　　“你现在皮肤细得跟个姑娘似的。”Lou没好气地揭开谜底，“我怕一巴掌把你给拍青了。”  
  
　　Danny摸摸自己脸，又看看自己双手，“所以我也变帅了吗？都好看到你舍不得打的程度，那是有多帅？”  
  
　　Kono在旁边笑得一塌糊涂，“我为什么反而觉得Danny看起来比以前经打多了？”  
  
　　“是啊，”Chin表示同意，“比如他的脸皮就明显厚了不少。”  
  
　　后来在卫生间的镜子面前，Danny终于注意到自己现在的样子。唔，皮肤确实白嫩了一点，而且细腻紧绷，连眼角的笑纹都变少了，整个人就像活回去了好几岁。他皱着眉头看了一会儿，闷闷不乐地扁着嘴，对自己变回脸嫩的菜鸟模样并不满意。  
  
　　“可能多晒晒太阳就好？”正好也在旁边的Chin好笑地看看他，安慰说。  
  
　　其实如果让Chin来形容的话，Danny现在的样子可不仅仅是显得年轻了一点。他现在浑身上下都散发出一种湿漉漉却又火辣辣的性感，不是Steve那种令人目眩的魅力，是另外一种让人移不开眼。  
  
　　他整个人都有一种奇怪的水润感，就像刚刚洗完澡。一头金发色彩润润的，皮肤的光泽也润润的，嘴唇温润饱满，曲线柔和，当他不自觉舔唇的时候，Chin会克制地移开眼。  
  
　　尤其是那对蔚蓝色的眼睛，简直晶莹剔透，就像汪着一汪懒洋洋的水，瞟过来的时候带着点小动物那种既无辜又野性难驯的味道，真的很让人想把他抓到怀里揉。当然这些Chin绝对不打算告诉他。  
  
　　中午大家一起过去Kamekona那儿聚餐，Max和Jerry也过来凑热闹。中间Steve离开了一小会儿去跟Nahele（迷途知返的偷车少年）聊天，短短不到十分钟，坐在一大群人中间的Danny就被路过这片海滩男男女女搭讪了好几回。  
  
　　“嗨，Sunshine，要一起玩冲浪吗？唔，你的朋友们也可以一起来？”  
  
　　“……呃，对不起，那边有个也很可爱的男生托我过来问问你，可不可以邀请你过去跟我们一块儿玩，呃，你知道的，他可能比较害羞一点，而且也不太确定你是不是更愿意跟男孩们一块儿找乐子……你刚才好像连着拒绝了几个大美人？”  
  
　　“嘿，帅哥！求你不要拒绝我，我的死党们都正看着呢，行行好，对我微微笑一个就好，OK？拜托了……嗷……你笑得好可爱……还有两颗小虎牙……”  
  
　　最后Kamekona开始替他赶人，“妹子（老兄），这个漂亮男孩已经有主啦。他家男朋友可不光是带着枪到处吓唬人，那是真的不好惹。如果你坚持要赖在这儿不走，那就先买一份Kamekona家独创的美味蒜茸辣甜虾……什么，你不爱吃虾？天底下居然还有人不爱吃虾？你知道吗，丫头（小子），这里的‘站位’可不是免费的！”  
  
　　“……漂亮男孩？”Danny扁着嘴，“不是‘这只小白’吗？”  
  
　　“唔，探长，从你关心的重点来看，你跟少校现在是在一起了吧。”Max扶了扶眼镜，一本正经地问。  
  
　　Danny撅着嘴没答话，往Steve的方向看了一眼。呃，那个家伙好像也正被骚扰呢。  
  
　　三个穿着比基尼、身材惊艳的漂亮姑娘正一脸着迷地拦着他说话，Steve超级风骚地冲着她们挑挑眉，往Danny这边偏了偏头，貌似是在示意她们往这边看。然后趁着姑娘们看过来惊呆的一瞬，耍帅地摇摇摆摆走过来，俯下身来大大方方给了Danny一个吻。  
  
　　事故就是在这时候发生的。  
  
　　起哄声，笑声，掌声，以及夹杂着失望却明显被萌到的那种“awwwwwwwww”声几乎同时响起，然后Kono突然惊叫了一声，手忙脚乱地跳了起来。  
  
　　“噢！我的眼睛！我的眼睛！”Kono大喊着说，伸手捂着眼。  
  
　　刚开始大家还以为她只是格外夸张了一点，等她把自己烫得实在捂不住拿开手，双眼真的开始往外喷火的时候才纷纷傻了眼。  
  
　　两条无形的炽热激流穿过空气，带着一种毁灭气息瞬间点燃了餐桌，然后又随着Kono的视线转移到沙地上。被两道热视线触及的两堆沙子立刻开始融化，变成液态流动汇聚到了一起。  
  
　　“Steve！不能让他们拍！”Jerry大喊说。他刚才一直用怀疑的目光默默地来回研究FIVE-0队员们，这会儿倒是清醒无比地跳了起来，伸手指着周围正拿出手机开始拍摄的人群大声提醒。  
  
　　Steve和Danny同时惊了一下，张开精神力覆盖住周围还不算多的人群。他们一边操纵围观者停止录像删除视频，暗示他们乖乖忘记一切迅速走开，一边立刻分头行动。Steve冲向Kono去检查她的情况，Danny则跑向虾车，接过Nahele递过来的灭火器跟Kamekona一起灭火。  
  
　　所有人都已经离开了餐桌，Chin正握着Lou的手给他治伤。刚才Kono慌乱移开视线的时候热流扫向了Max，在Max身边的Lou下意识转过背替他遮挡了一下，背上T恤一片焦痕，皮肤上两道透着血色的焦黑烧伤正在愈合。  
  
　　“Grover队长！”Max手足无措地站在一旁，焦急又感动地看着Lou，“Grover队长！你还好吗？”  
  
　　“我没事。”Lou咬着牙说，转头看过去。火依然烧着，灭火器似乎半点用处都没有，霜白的泡沫很快就被汽化了，整张餐桌正在以一种不可思议的方式无声无息地缓缓消融。  
  
　　火焰燃烧得并不猛烈，焰头不高，颜色却红得诡异，暗暗的，内部带着点紫色，仍然不依不饶地在餐桌上跳动燃烧着，顽强地顺着桌腿蔓延到地面上。  
  
　　Danny和Kamekona都正被昂头挺进的火焰逼得节节后退。他们下意识感觉到危险，Kamekona正在冲着Nahele挥手大喊让他别过来。那火看上去不太正常，而且他们能感觉到那种周围空气正在被抽空的恐怖热量。  
  
　　“Kono！Kono你还好吗？”Danny忍不住大喊，跟着又喊，“Steve！这火不太对头！Kono怎么样了？”  
  
　　Chin冲向Kono的时候被Steve用心灵控制拦住了，“别过来。”他顿了顿，似乎犹豫了一下，然后下了决断，“叫后援，立刻关闭封锁这片海滩，这火我们对付不了。”  
  
　　“啊啊啊啊——”跪在地上的Kono大喊了一声，然后所有人都感到周围空气的热度猛地上升了一截。  
  
**\- 我得操纵其他人撤离，Steve。**  
  
**\- 你也一起撤，马上。**  
  
　　Danny没再回话，一边调动精神力一边往Steve这边跑过来。  
  
　　这片海滩的游客经过刚才第一轮暗示已经离这儿比较远，现在也都还没有往这边注意。Chin、Lou、Max和Jerry则同时感到自己身不由己地退后转身。  
  
　　“我不能走！”Chin脸都气青了，愤怒地大吼，“Danny！停下来！停！别操纵我！”  
  
　　然后Danny惊讶地发现自己失去了对Chin的控制，他原本毫无保留向Danny敞开的心灵封闭了。  
  
　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”Kono持续尖叫着。Chin冲到她身边的时候，Danny正拍打着Steve身上燃起的火苗试图熄灭它们。  
  
　　火焰立刻蹿到了Danny身上，而Steve正按着Kono的肩膀一遍遍地用精神力安抚她，“平静下来，你能控制住的，Kono，冷静。”  
  
　　Kono看上去除了双眼仍然在喷射热流之外没有其他问题，Steve和Danny的脸色则都已经痛到惨白起来。他们身上的衣服已经开始燃烧，皮肉也开始散发出焦糊味。Chin抓住他俩手腕时火苗也蹿到了他身上，但是那火对他却没有半点影响，他甚至感觉不到被灼烧的温度。  
  
　　Chin把治愈力拼命灌注到两人体内，甚至透过Steve的手传递了一部分到Kono身体里，这减缓了火焰对两人的伤害，但并没有真正化解危机，因为Kono的热量正在继续增强。  
  
　　“Kono！”Chin绝望地大喊，他感到体内本源之力正在迅速枯竭。  
  
　　然后他们三个就都被突然寒下来的温度冻得哆嗦了一下。Kono停止了尖叫，转头看过来，两眼中一片冰冻的寒霜。  
  
　　火焰熄灭了。  
  
　　三人同时筋疲力尽地倒地，躺在迅速降温的沙滩上大口喘着气。Lou他们也都正往这边跑回来。  
  
　　“你们还好吗？对了放心吧暂时还没有人注意到这边。”Jerry左右看看，冷静地说。  
  
　　“怎么样了？没事吧？哇哦，这里突然变得好冷。”Max抱着手臂跳脚。  
  
　　Kono从地上爬起来，看看另外狼狈不堪的三个人，内疚极了，挨个检查他们的伤势，“表哥？BOSS？Danny？都还好吗？有人受伤了吗？”  
  
　　Chin说了一声“没事”，Steve哼哼了两声撑着手坐起来，Danny隔了会儿也坐了起来，看看Kono，抱着膀子搓了搓，“Kono，能给个正常温度吗？”  
  
　　Kono满眼泪花地揉了揉眼睛，可怜兮兮地道歉，“对不起，真的对不起……”  
  
　　“没有人受伤，Chin都给我们治好了，最多烧坏了几件衣服，而且Jerry说甚至都没人注意到发生了什么呢。”Danny说，安抚地拍拍她肩膀，“呃，Kono，我觉得你这种‘冰火两重天’什么的，下次去看Adam之前最好先给他提个醒。”  
  
　　然后在场所有人都突然感觉到一种令他们发自内心颤栗起来的恐惧，下意识地同时扭头看向Lou。  
  
　　“你们竟然……你们竟然……刚才到底是谁操纵我撤离的？Huh？你们还当我是队友吗？”大个子气得满脸通红，咬牙切齿地一掌拍在另一张餐桌上，“你们这些该死的超能力什么的到底有完没完？”他冲着他们大吼说，掌下的木制餐桌直接变成了一堆粉末，轰然一声垮落，塌散在地。  
  
　　大家目瞪口呆地看了他一会儿，一时都没有说话。Lou自己也一下子愣住了。  
  
　　Danny叹了口气躺了回去，“……Steve，我爱你，在超能力把我们弄死之前，再吻吻我吧。”他无可奈何地说。

 

 

***

THE END

（完结于 2016-2-9 00:03  随缘居）


End file.
